


巴基·巴恩斯和他的一千零一种恋物癖（或是至少其中八种）

by ExactlyJessie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactlyJessie/pseuds/ExactlyJessie
Summary: 巴基是个什么都玩，恬不知耻的小变态。从女式内裤到肛塞到人外假阳具，他全都玩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes and His 1001 Fetishes (or at least eight of them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204303) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



> (来自作者):文中会出现大量美国手语，手语对话用斜体表示且没有引号，口头的对话字体正常且有引号。  
> (来自译者):我还是把引号都加上去了，斜体改了粗体，这样比较便于中文阅读。网络一线牵，相逢即是缘，翻译错误和ooc一定存在，我只希望大家不要骂我！求求你们了！谢谢！

>

 巴基和娜塔莎一起走进了大教室。这是美术楼里的一间教室，所以美国手语翻译专业的巴基从没来过这里。他一路跟着娜塔莎，坐在了她旁边。 ** **“**** ** _ **谢谢你帮我占座**_** ** **。”**** 他对她打手语。

她耸耸肩，开口说：“举手之劳。”

娜塔莎手语熟练，但她不是聋哑人，她来加劳德特大学读书只是因为她男朋友克林特在这里。巴基可以直接和她说话，但他决定尽可能多地使用手语来增加他的熟练度，这也是为什么他来旁听娜塔莎的艺术史课。他需要努力提升自己艺术方面的词汇量，所以娜塔莎帮他安排了来旁听她的课。教授恐怕是听觉正常但不懂手语的，因此这是学校里少数需要手语翻译的课之一。手语翻译是巴基计划里一拿到学位就要去做的工作，所以计划是他会和娜塔莎坐在一起上课，通过观察课堂翻译来学习。

关键词是计划。教授走进来的时候巴基 ~~有一点~~ 完全走神了。“我的天哪，”他忍不住说出来。刚刚走进来的那个人火辣得快要烧起来了。他高大又健壮，完美的身材透过毛背心和卡其裤显露出来。他留了胡子，巴基一下子就知道自己想要叫他爹地。“你好，教授，”他盯着那个人想。“小娜，”他耳语着叫她，她看了过来。

“怎么了？”

****“** ** **_**_/那位/就是老师吗_ ** _ ** ****？”** **

她用看怪物的眼神看着他。“咄，”她说。 ** **“**** ** _ ** _我们/为什么/在用手语交流_**_** ** **？”****

****“** ** **_**_因为他能听到但看不懂手语，而我要说一些完全不该说的话了_ ** _ ** ****！”** **

娜塔莎眼睛一转，看向了那位老师。 ** **“**** ** _ ** _他叫史蒂夫_**_** ** **，”**** 她告诉他，因为以她的聪明才智足可以猜出这会是巴基的下一个问题。 ** **“**** ** _ ** _你得叫他罗杰斯教授_**_** ** **，”**** 她特意强调。 ** **“**** ** _ ** _而且你，不能和他上床_**_** ** **。”****

“请允许我持不同意见，”巴基说。

“我敢肯定这是违背伦理规范的，”她不得不低声说，因为这个人——史蒂夫，巴基梦呓般地想着，他看起来像个史蒂夫——正走上讲台准备开始上课，课堂翻译也已经在那里准备好了。

“是有这样的规范，但这不违法，不是吗？”巴基用细若蚊吟的声音向她确认。

娜塔莎鄙夷地看了他一眼，没有作答，而剩下的一整节课巴基都在盯着史蒂夫·罗杰斯教授，沉醉在自己可以对他做的所有下流事情里面。鉴于巴基的糟糕幻想清单差不多有一英里长，直到下课他也没学会多少和艺术史有关的词汇，也就不足为奇了。无论如何，他新迷恋上了一个人，强烈地迷恋。

巴基迷恋的人们存在的问题（至少对于克林特和娜塔莎而言）是他们会 ~~徘徊在~~ 控制住巴基清醒着的每时每刻，直到巴基和他们上床为止。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基伸出手抓住了一条带花边的绿色低腰平角短裤。“这个怎么样？”他问。

娜塔莎看了一眼，做了个鬼脸。“不。”

“啥？” ** **“为什么？”**** 他一把它放回去就开始打手语。 ** **“它们很配你的发色。”****

“我只穿黑色。”

 ** **“你不能这么拘束。”**** 巴基走向别的柜台，打量起一件紫色的连衫衬裤。 ** **“像这个——”****

“黑色。仅此而已。”

巴基气呼呼地走向另一个部门的柜台。

他们在逛维密，为娜塔莎和克林特的第二个纪念日买内衣。娜塔莎天性并不浪漫，也不热衷于过纪念日，因此巴基知道这意味着她真的很在意克林特，到了愿意劳神费力为特殊场合买内衣的程度。巴基挑选了更多的内裤，尽管他理应为娜塔莎寻找合适的款式，某种程度上他也在为自己挑选。他拿起一条灰色的丝质女式短裤仔细斟酌，考虑他是否能穿得下大码。特大码？他拿着这条内裤，带着评估的眼神向下看向自己的裆部。

“啊，你在干嘛呢？”

巴基的目光滑向娜塔莎。她双手叉腰站着，看上去似乎被他逗乐了。巴基露齿而笑。 ** **“你觉得我能穿吗？”**** 他问道。娜塔莎的表情堪称精彩。

“取决于你的尺寸了，”她说。“你可以套在内裤外面试一下，你知道的。”

巴基回头看向试衣间的方向。 ** **“会被店员妹子看到的。”****

娜塔莎嗤之以鼻，拿起了一条黑色系带丁字裤。“你什么时候开始害怕别人的目光了？你差不多是个裸露癖。”

****“差不多是？”** **

 她哼了一声。“完全就是。”她又拿起一件黑色的审视着。

下定决心的巴基从他挑中的那款中找出大码的，向试衣间走去。“多点颜色，娜塔莎，”他劝告道。“活泼一点。”

巴基看中这条内裤了，他非把它加到那张近一英里长的清单里不可。

他一回到和娜塔莎、克林特一起租的联排别墅就把它穿上了。在他的房间里，他全身赤裸，任由丝绸滑上他的大腿，然后将双球和半勃的阴茎塞进了布料。有点紧了，但他喜欢这个，喜欢光滑的丝绸抚摸肌肤的触感。巴基向下看着自己，觉得自己正在做的事情真是变态。他笑了。

嗯，他走到自己挂在壁橱后面的镜子跟前的时候想， ** **罗杰斯教授看到了会是什么想法呢？**** 巴基伸手向下隔着纤维握住了自己，感受着被薄薄的布料包裹的肉棒的形状。他如此明显地勃起了，前端的轮廓隔着那层丝绸呼之欲出。这真淫荡。 ** **就像真正做爱一样性感**** ，巴基想。仅仅是看着镜子里的自己就让他更硬了，。“看看你自己，”他嗫嚅着，想象史蒂夫·罗杰斯就站在他后面，拥抱着巴基耳语道： ** **看看你自己，我的小男孩**** （史蒂夫一定会这么叫他的） ** **，你穿这条内裤真好看。你喜欢这种感觉吗？嗯？你可爱的小鸡巴完全被束缚着的样子真不错，对我而言如此淫荡。****

巴基呻吟起来，隔着内裤握住他的肉棒缓缓地抚慰着自己。幻想史蒂夫对自己说下流话，对他来说并不新鲜，但这种轻浅的羞辱，仿佛他是一个女孩，确实新奇。这让巴基的脸颊发烫，身体因为性唤起而越来越热。真够热辣的。巴基对着镜子里的自己呜咽喘息，“操我，史蒂夫。”

他离开了那面镜子躺倒在床上，打算剥掉那条内裤然后像往常一样自慰，但他想到了一个古怪的主意，而且停了下来将想法付诸实践：多费点功夫，让自己享受一种别样的高潮。他拿出他的坏龙家假阳具，往上面挤了点润滑液。这根东西形状奇怪，粉黄相间，看上去基本就是一根未经雕琢的人外鸡巴。这是买口塞送的赠品，他一直小心地藏着，巴基真的很喜欢它（被人外强暴的性幻想应该更为世人所接受才对）。

润滑完毕，他从后面扯下内裤，把假阳具插入后穴。他的动作很慢，在穴口磨蹭了好一会，然后一点一点地往里塞，逐渐打开自己的身体直到可以吃下这根大家伙，玩具的前端才滑进去。巴基咕哝着，他爱极了被插入的第一秒。他想象着和史蒂夫做，思考他的肉棒会是什么样子。他割过包皮吗？大不大？粗不粗？他剃毛吗？巴基更加用力地抽插着那个玩具，让它整个贯穿了自己。

史蒂夫会怎么想？当巴基夹着玩具重新穿好内裤，抓起一个枕头夹在腿间的时候，他很想知道。他会怎么想，如果他这时候走进来，看见了这样的巴基？这样一个被女式内裤束缚着，硬得不停滴水，前端快要从系带里弹出来的巴基？

巴基面颊滚烫，把枕头按在下体不断磨蹭。这股压力把假阳具推到了更深处，仿佛是一次抽插。巴基想象着史蒂夫站在房间里，被这副情景吓了一跳，同时可能也受着情欲的折磨。他想象着那个男人穿着他的卡其裤和毛背心呆若木鸡地站着，裤子被欲望高高撑起而双眼盛满情欲的样子。 ** **天啊**** ，绝妙的画面。巴基夹紧枕头，伸手揉捏自己的乳尖。我要这么做，他想。我要直视史蒂夫的眼睛，然后该死地揉捏挑逗自己的乳头。我会为他呻吟，浪叫出声来向史蒂夫展示自己有多放荡，抚摸自己的感觉又有多好。

“爹地，”他呼唤着，只因为自己想听到这声音。他在史蒂夫面前会这么叫他的，叫他爹地然后告诉他自己在做什么。 ** **我正夹着一根人外大鸡巴，爹地。这好奇怪，而且这样做是不对的，可是大鸡巴在里面摩擦的感觉真棒啊。我好硬，不过我不碰前面。我只想夹着枕头然后被大鸡巴操到高潮，像一个女孩一样。我想让你看着。****

巴基呻吟着，他的腿把枕头挤得更紧时他简直不能呼吸了。哦，他叫的还挺有韵律，他能感觉到快感正盘桓在下腹部。“操，”他喘息着，感受那根大鸡巴在他的身体里动着。它不寻常的形状完美地碾压过他的敏感点。史蒂夫会这样让他高潮吗？他想知道。还是他会在他快到的时候打断他的欢愉？拿开枕头，拔出那根假鸡巴，然后亲自操他。

巴基脑海里的内容让他呻吟不止，史蒂夫在他体内，操着他，甚至不问一句他是否同意，只因为他知道巴基不过是个小荡妇。巴基更用力地夹着枕头，神志不清地攀向了高潮。哦，他快到了，他快到了。他闭上眼睛握住假鸡巴摩擦自己的敏感点的时候，脑子里就只剩下了这个，操，简直完美。他要射在内裤里面，他想，让粘腻湿滑的东西毁掉这娇贵的面料。

然后他想象着史蒂夫叫他“好孩子”，舔掉了他射出的白浊，达到了高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

巴基的家境不算太好。他的父母已经竭尽全力供他上大学了，但他的三个姐妹也要他们操心，所以他们每年提供的八千美金和巴基需要的学费之间还存在不小的差距。

巴基在校内的书店工作，这是一份不错的兼职。他在这里买书有很大的折扣，而且工作都在店里，平常也不是很忙。经理不在的时候，巴基可以带着电脑过来偷懒，在他值班期间 ~~上网打发时间~~ 写一两个小时的色情同人文。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一个平凡的周日走进书店。此时巴基正缩在柜台后面，埋头疯狂码字，克林特在往最近的书架上放教科书。 ** **“写什么呢？”**** 克林特问。

巴基停下码字的手开始打手语： ** **“Destiel，PWP。”**** 克林特不写同人，但他觉得巴基写的东西有趣又迷人。巴基教过他这些同人圈的黑话。

****“不写那些乱伦内容了？”** **

****“是/温氏乱伦/，而且不写了，至少现在不写了。”**** 他对温家兄弟是真爱，但巴基不想局限于一对CP。他开始涉猎Destiel是因为他的上一任男朋友试图在床上和他玩这对的角色扮演（但失败了）。

他立刻又开始码字了，目光聚集在他敲出来的一行行字上，既没有看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯走进来，也没有看到克林特向他挥手示警。柜台前方传来一声“你好”。

巴基目光一闪，视线向上扫去——哦。他的眼睛微微睁大：就是这个人。“史蒂夫，”巴基脱口而出，随后吓了一跳，连忙改口，“我是说，罗杰斯教授”（ ** **爹地**** ）。史蒂夫微笑，看上去有些困惑，但仍保持礼貌。 ** **天啊**** ，他看上去就是这么礼貌，还一丝不苟地穿着他的毛背心。巴基百分百想要改变这位道德标杆。“对不起，”巴基说。“我们没见过，我只是——”

“你是旁听我的课的那个学生，是吗？”

巴基满脸堆笑。“对。对就是我。”史蒂夫注意到他了？他在心里兴奋地挥舞拳头。史蒂夫注意到他了！“嗯，谢谢你，允许我去旁听。”

“当然，”史蒂夫说。“我是少数几个不懂手语的教授之一，所以……”他脸红了，面颊上的红色一路窜到他的胡须里。 ** **哦！**** “好吧，知道有听觉正常的学生对手语感兴趣真是太好了。像我这样的人需要能得到的一切帮助。”

哦我的天。巴基的迷恋更强烈了。不合适的糟糕幻想是真实存在的吗？至少在巴基这里，是的。“很高兴为您服务，”他边说边打手语，这让史蒂夫再次微笑了。“我是巴基，”他说着伸出了手。史蒂夫和他握了手，他的手掌宽大，十指粗壮。巴基想象着这双手控制着他，这些手指开拓着他的身体，不自觉地吞咽了一下。“唔……”

“你在写的是什么？”史蒂夫问。

“啊，哪个？”

史蒂夫朝着巴基打开的电脑点头示意。“我走进来的时候看到你打字打得飞快。你在写什么？”

巴基想都没想，脱口而出：“小黄文。”

克林特躲在史蒂夫的视线之外龇牙咧嘴地打手语： ** **“你认真的？”**** 巴基对他视而不见。

史蒂夫的嘴巴像脱水的鱼一样张张合合，欲言又止。“我——好吧那是，呃，什么……小黄文？”他越说，声音就越不自信，巴基不确定这个可怜的家伙是否从来没看过这些。喔，一个对色情作品一无所知的人。巴基再一次地想要改变这位道德标杆。

“是的。”巴基得意地笑了。“我大概应该在写作业的但是，唉不管它了。”

“好的吧，”史蒂夫说，他显然不知道还能说什么。

“你很可爱，”巴基这么说，只是为了看到史蒂夫再次脸红。

“谢谢你？”

 ** **“你太他妈奇怪了，”**** 克林特在书架旁边评价道。

巴基猛地合上电脑，问：“所以，您需要我为您做什么？”为您 ** **做**** 什么，他想。

“哦！我，呃，我在找一本书。”史蒂夫拿出手机，把书名和作者念给巴基，并表示他一直在等这本书发行。是非虚构文学，巴基挑了挑眉。

“出于兴趣而阅读？”他问。“就像，这是你的爱好？现在还有这样的人？”

史蒂夫有些慌张地咳了两声。“鉴于我并不擅长写小黄文，所以……”他耸耸肩。“就是这样。”

巴基被史蒂夫的玩笑逗乐了。“说得好，教授。”

史蒂夫微笑着说：“你可以叫我史蒂夫。”

 ** **或者爹地**** ，巴基想。 ** **还是先生？**** 他点点头：“好的，史蒂夫。”他走到书店的台式电脑跟前，输入了书名和作者。“让我看看有没有你要找的书。”

史蒂夫出去的那一刻，克林特已经到了柜台旁边，告诉巴基他就是个怪胎。 ** **“正常人不是这么开始对话的，老哥。”****

巴基毫不介怀地大笑。“我觉得他对我有兴趣。”

 ** **“他看上去很窘迫，”**** 克林特说。 ** **“他很有可能是直男。”****

巴基睁大了眼睛。哦不，他希望不是。 ** **“不可能的，”**** 他说。 ** **“他符合基佬三标准中的两条。”****

****“分别是？”** **

巴基掰着手指数： ** **“精致衣着，完美身材，基佬声线。”****

克林特挑了挑一边眉毛。 ** **“/基佬/声线？”****

****“我说了是三条中的两条。”** **

克林特不像被说服了的样子。 ** **“随你便啦，”**** 他说。 ** **“我跟你打赌他是直的，而且我保证他对你的奇怪癖好不感冒。”****

巴基咯咯地笑了。 ** **“这也是娜塔莎/告诉/你的？”****


	4. Chapter 4

星期五傍晚发生了又一件值得记录的事情。

晚上八点钟的语言交流室结束之后，巴基与娜塔莎和克林特碰面了。他们三个喜欢到这个叫作“卢克酒馆”的地方来玩，因为这里离学校比较远，不会被成群结队的大学生挤满。这个地方很小，就像墙上的一个洞似的，每周五来这里喝一杯（或者两杯，又或者六杯）并且计划周末玩点什么已经成了他们的习惯。

巴基到得最晚，默默滑到了他们平时待的地方，感叹着他身处娜塔莎和克林特旁边时近乎条件反射的反应。他的肩颈肌肉松弛下来，啤酒一沾唇，一周的课程与考试带来的压力就立刻消失了。周末到了。

接下来十分钟他都在边喝啤酒边抱怨刚才那个和他组队的猪队友。 ** **“**** ** **我认真的！**** ** **”**** 他说。 ** **“**** ** **我觉得他真心不喜欢我，就因为我听觉正常。这是反向歧视，你懂的！**** ** **”****

娜塔莎闷哼着喝啤酒，克林特问： ** **“你到底为什么要选这门课？你每天都用手语和我们交流。”****

 ** **“没错但我们谈论的都是日常话题，”**** 巴基指出。 ** **“就像体育，电影，还有——”****

“对着史蒂夫的翘臀撸管？”娜塔莎对着杯子微妙地笑道。克林特当然听不见她在说什么，所以他皱起了眉头。

“我还在这儿呢。”他大声表示不满，他说话的声音响得可以吵醒聋子，而他们都知道他讨厌开口说话。

 ** **“她在开我和史蒂夫的玩笑，”**** 巴基假装恼怒地告诉他。 ** **“我对他就是最正常的那种迷恋。”****

****“巴基，你在花式讴歌那个男人的/着装/。”** **

****“他很可爱的！”**** 巴基自我辩护。 ** **“就算过时也可爱。”**** 他对着空气露出傻笑。 ** **“有一天我在学生会的楼外面看到他了。当时他身边没有手语翻译，他想和其他几位教授交流但是就，彻底失败了。他那么无助，生疏得像一只刚孵出来的小鸭子。”**** 巴基模仿起了史蒂夫笨拙僵硬地比划出的手语。

克林特窃笑着承认， ** **“好吧，是有点可爱的意思，但是——”****

****“——我猜对了吗？像一件残疾的小小毛背心。”** **

“哦我的天。你们两个人。”娜塔莎指着巴基。“你不许掰弯我的男朋友。”

****“你不能对我否认他确实是全校最火辣的男人。”** **

****“他当然是。但你没必要让克林特承认这一点。而你，先生，陷得有点太深了。”** **

克林特闷哼一声。 ** **“有点？他还能陷得更深吗？”**** 他看向巴基。 ** **“你需要一个兴趣爱好，朋友。”****

****“我有兴趣爱好。”** **

****“整天想着史蒂夫自慰不算兴趣爱好。”** **

巴基毫不尴尬地耸耸肩。他够意思了，该关门的时候都会关门，而且他的两个室友中有一个听不见。如果克林特知道他的这种习惯，问题也不出在他自己身上。 ** **“请原谅我在星期二和星期四的下午格外饥渴，”**** 他说。 ** **“差不多是生物钟的原因。”**** 这两天他下午两点和娜塔莎一起上古代艺术史课，除了听史蒂夫充满激情地讲法国洞穴岩画和其他古老的鬼玩意什么都不做，而课程本身基本变成了一个半小时的前戏时间，以供巴基想象出一些新的（说的难听点，更糟糕的）性幻想，随后逃回家释放。 ** **“他就是很，啊，你懂的？高大，金发，/宛如神明/，牛津衫根本包裹不住他的完美身材。”****

****“说点我们不知道的。”** **

巴基傻笑。 ** **“好吧，我总是忍不住想象他的胡须在我腿间摩擦的感觉会是什么样的。”****

“哎。”克林特做了个鬼脸，拿起啤酒杯猛喝一口。当他确定了巴基刚才说了什么，他告诉他们： ** **“我改变主意了。你们没必要为了让我明白而使用手语的。”****

巴基和娜塔莎只是嘲笑他，然后把话题转到了思考明天去哪找乐子。星期六没有人要上课或兼职，所以这是他们一起探索华盛顿特区（上大学前他们都没来过这里）的日子。克林特努力劝说巴基去参观国家纪念碑。 ** **“你总是否定我的主意！来吧这很好玩的。你可以踩着平衡车四处游览，平衡车哦！”****

 ** **“又寸*，”**** 娜塔莎放慢了手速说， ** **“/那样/我们不会看起来像宛如智障的游客。”****

 ** **“宛如智障没什么大不了的，”**** 巴基说， ** **“但窗外只有零下九度啊。星期一好像还要下雪呢。我们不能踩着平衡车到处跑，会冻僵的（我的鸡儿会被冻掉，然后我在史蒂夫面前还有什么用处呢？）。”****

娜塔莎歪歪扭扭地走到吧台找卢克点单。他是这里的主人，一个大块头——差不多， ** **大**** 块头——的黑人兄弟。他话不多，自己维持着酒吧的安全，而小娜是唯一一个有勇气对他指手画脚的人。她让他再送一轮酒过来，他很酷地点点头表示知道了。

 ** **“所以，”**** 她回到座位旁边时说， ** **“假使纪念碑——和自慰，巴基——都不考虑，明天应该干什么呢？”****

 ** **“我们星期天都要在豆子书店值早班，”**** 克林特指出，他现在还在生气，因为他的建议遭到否决。 ** **“所以不管干什么，不可以拖得太晚。”****

****“我和谁待在一起呢，灰姑娘吗？”** **

****“差不多是……午夜？”** **

****“十一点回家，”**** 巴基说。他不是什么早起的鸟儿。如果睡眠不足，状态就会很差。

卢克上了下一轮酒，巴基拿起一杯酒，当另一群人走进来把门碰得叮当响的时候他往门外看去。他们说着笑着，努力驱逐着刚才门外的寒气。其中一个人指向一张空桌子，其他人都点头同意了。巴基在一群人中注意到了一个人。

史蒂夫。

娜塔莎正在努力让克林特上她的贼船去看先锋派芭蕾表演或者别的什么。管他呢，巴基毫不在意。 ** **“同志们！”**** 他耳语道（用手语，没有真的说出来），狂敲桌子来吸引注意力。娜塔莎被打断时抬起了一侧眉毛。 ** **“他在这里。”****

****“谁在这里？”** **

****“**** ** ~~ **我未来的丈夫**~~** ** **史蒂夫，”**** 巴基说。

克林特的视线在吧台前定住，看上去是找到了史蒂夫一行人。巴基产生了在座位上左右摇摆寻找看史蒂夫的最佳角度的冲动，他需要努力与之对抗。

****“你看得到他吗？他在干什么？和谁在一起？”** **

****“老天，”**** 娜塔莎说， ** **“冷静。”****

****“和他一起的是三男二女。我一个都不认识。他们都像是，成年人。”** **

巴基皱起眉头。 ** **“我们都是成年人。”****

 ** **“勉勉强强，而你只是技术性成年，”**** 娜塔莎说， ** **“他年纪比你大。”****

****“年长者很性感。我喜欢年长者。”** **

****“——还比你聪明，而且明显是那种，更有文化的，”**** 克林特插话说。 ** **“看在上帝的份上他是个终身教授。这意味着研究生毕业，而且任教多年。他至少三十五岁了。”****

****“我喜欢三十五岁。”** **

****“你什么都喜欢，可他和你不是一个世界的人。”** **

巴基有点生气。 ** **“行我懂了，他在更高的阶层，我知道了！”****

 ** **“差不多像，奥林匹斯山，”**** 克林特确认道。

 ** **“哈。”**** 巴基的脑海里出现了如下画面：古希腊人笃信的属于男女神祗的万神殿。穿着希腊长袍的史蒂夫。哇哦。 ** **“但是宙斯和维纳斯和所有这些希腊——”****

娜塔莎在摇头。 ** **“维纳斯是罗马神。”****

****“随便啦。哪怕是他们也会降临人间，不是吗？下来比方说，和凡人打打交道，找找乐子，强奸强奸民女？”** **

****“强奸民女？”** **

巴基面露微笑，克林特表情扭曲。 ** **“呕，哥们，我们不需要再知道你的任何该死的诡异的性癖了。”****

 ** **“这没那么诡异。”**** 巴基生气地说。 ** **“别这么上纲上线。”****

****“上纲上线？为了爽到差点弄得自己窒息而死的人是你吗？”** **

****“你搞得好像我让你帮了很多忙一样**** （那一次他确实不得不叫克林特把他从自缚导致的混乱局面中解救出来） ** **。我只是比较有冒险精神，仅此而已。”****

 ** **“年度最保守陈述。”**** 克林特拿起酒杯，他的手机正在震动。他读起了收到的短信，巴基总算有机会不受谴责地看个痛快。

他如饥似渴地盯着史蒂夫和另外三个人站起来走向台球桌去打台球。四个人分别是史蒂夫，一个金发女郎，一个黑人和一个黑色卷发，两鬓发灰，眼镜挂在毛背心领口。呣，他想。也许他们都是教授。他努力回想有没有在学校里见过哪一位。

那个黑人往桌上放了25美分，球就滚出来了，他们分成两组。显然是那两个男人对阵史蒂夫和那个女孩。他微笑着向她伸手示意。她的回复是一个带有调情意味的媚眼，史蒂夫走近她像一个典型直男那样站到她身后指导她如何打第一杆时巴基咽了咽口水。他冷笑，想着这姑娘要是打不好的话，就是在浪费史蒂夫的时间（这完全是现场创造的标准，鉴于巴基自己其实也打不来）。当他看见史蒂夫对着女孩耳语，而她笑着吻了史蒂夫脸颊的时候，他其实正打算移开视线。

巴基不开心了。“活见鬼。”只有小娜听到了，但她什么都没说，也许是为巴基感到难过。“也许他是个双？”巴基充满希望地问了。

“理想很丰满哦，甜心。”

克林特赏了他们每人一个眼刀。“失聪人士在场呢，”他说，指的就是他自己。 ** **“动动你们的手。”****

巴基闷哼一声。 ** **“**** ** ~~ **哦我正打算**~~** ** **对不起，兄弟。我们马上改。”****

星期日，巴基从书店下班回家，长叹着扔下了背包。他按了一下前门上控制每个房间的红灯闪烁的小按钮。娜塔莎本来只在大门的门铃装了这个系统，但她不得不往里面的房门加装这个装置，否则克林特就要疯了。克林特表示，静静地坐在客厅里然后发现某个人从你身边走过，而你根本不知道他在家，真的体验极差，堪比见鬼。所以没错，这个按钮还挺有用的（巴基还总喜欢悄无声息地走来走去，因为他没有素质）。

客厅和厨房都没有人，但小娜和克林特的外衣被扔在沙发后面，所以巴基能确定他们都在克林特的房间或是她的房间里做什么。他低哼一声，去开冰箱准备找点吃的。冷披萨？好的。他往盘子上扔了两片，然后转身离开，他现在有芝士、意大利辣香肠和他的老二来保障一个充实的下午，这让他很兴奋。他要用这段独处时间在房间里撸管，他毫无羞愧感地做了这个决定。他不是不知道克林特和小娜现在在干什么。

当他回到房间关上门，他退缩了，因为他还能听到他最好的朋友们在隔壁开车的声音。巴基爱克林特和小娜，他真的爱，但听他们上床是少数（极少数）不在他的性癖清单上的事情。他把盘子放在旁边，戴上了耳机。

他躺在床上，倚着枕头，刷着他的播放列表，一边找音乐一边放空。 _嗯_ ，他想。 _哪些比较适合一次悠闲的午后自慰呢？《隔板》？……不要，碧神局对不起。缪斯？酷玩？波蒂斯黑德的哪首歌？_ 巴基在屏幕最下方找到《荣耀嫁妆盒》的现场版的时候，他的手指点在了歌名上。然后是九寸钉乐队的《更接近》。

 _ _哈，他真的是在听这首歌的状态吗？__ 捕捉着歌曲的声音，幻想着如果背景音乐是这首歌的话他和史蒂夫会拥有什么样的性爱（因为坦诚说吧，他接下来完全是要想着史蒂夫开撸的），巴基缓缓地闭上了眼睛。他的双唇微颤，感觉到阴茎在内裤里跳动。 _ _这是一句“好的”__ ，他想，把它当成了身体给予的答复，继续了这场欲望游戏。

《更接近》强有力的前奏开始了，巴基很随意地扒下了自己的长裤和内裤，把它们踢到了不知道哪一块地板上。他把头埋进枕头，发出了期待的喟叹。 ** **会很棒的**** 。他已经 ~~一个世纪~~ 两天没有撸过了，所以他现在很需要这个。

歌词开始的时候他的阴茎在充血。

_你让我侵犯你_

_你让我亵渎你_

_你让我刺穿你_

_我让你更复杂_

巴基抬起手摩擦下腹的时候，指关节撞到了他的老二，几乎将他擦伤。他撩起T恤衫下摆，左手抚摸胸口，右手向下滑碾过他的耻毛，触碰到腹股沟的顶端。他满足地喟叹，合上双眼，川特·雷诺溜到桥上的时候，他用手指包裹住自己的老二开始套弄。

“哦，”他说，空洞的声音从他的唇间逸出。他的手指动作很轻，仅仅抚慰前端来让自己完全勃起，然后他用大拇指把前液涂抹开，让他感到湿润而美好。疯狂地用手玩弄自己直到高潮的念头像一列运货列车，猛烈地冲击了他。他被迫咬紧牙关，以对抗这强烈的渴望。史蒂夫出现在他的脑海里，他想象着那个男人和他在一起，把他压在身下操他。伴随着这首歌响亮的、放浪的慢节奏，想象出他们两个裸裎相对互相纠缠再容易不过了。

这场性事会很缓慢，甚至很温柔，但并不甜蜜。一点也不。它和“甜蜜”这个词风马牛不相及。史蒂夫会把他按跪在地，跟着音乐的节拍操他的嘴。接着他会把巴基拖到床上，把他脸朝下按进床垫里，然后粗暴地舔他的后穴。

巴基在这样的幻想里攥紧了手指，他的阴茎因此而在他的手中跳动。他缓缓放手，双唇不自主地张开，小腹绷紧。他睁开眼看着自己：粉红色前端鼓胀充血，泛着水光，渴望着手指的触碰抚慰。巴基呜咽起来。 ** **哦**** 。

史蒂夫不会加速，但即使巴基苦苦哀求也不会轻易放过他。他只会在巴基腿间低吼一声，然后继续——舔他，吸他，让他如在云端，以及 ** **用该死的胡须摩擦**** 他的皮肤，跟着这首该死的歌的节奏对巴基为所欲为。

_我要像动物一样操你_

_我要在你里面感受你_

史蒂夫会把巴基翻过来，像掠食者制服猎物一样爬到他身上，深沉的目光几乎将他刺穿。巴基什么都做不了，只能颤栗着等待，史蒂夫的身体温暖而有力，会把他压进床垫里。也许他会亲吻巴基，一边撸动两人的性器，一边深深地吻他，慢慢吻他。

巴基体内的愉悦感猛增，逼得他蜷起了脚趾。他暂时还不想高潮，于是停下了手上的动作。他用另一只手几乎是安抚性地摩擦着小腹，就像史蒂夫会做的那样。

 ** **哦**** ，史蒂夫会对他说那些下流的内容。巴基完全可以听见，他的声音低沉，耳语声穿透皮肤融进自己的身体。其中有几句还说得通，余下的就只是巴基编出来的淫词秽语，既没有道理，又未经思索。巴基想象着史蒂夫的大手穿过自己的头发，把他的头转到一边，于是他可以在巴基的颈边低语，在动脉血流过的地方轻声说些更下流的东西。 _ _我要进来了，他会这么说，__ 巴基的应答只有呜咽喘息。 _ _我想感受到你的身体努力吞吃我的肉棒。__

然后史蒂夫会直接进入他，不是吗？巴基被这个想法刺激着，一只手更迫切地撸动他的性器，另一只抚摸着大腿内侧，双球后方的肌肤。史蒂夫会略略后退，盯着他的脸，深沉而专注的目光足以将他刺穿。 _ _你需要这个，所以不管你想不想要，我都会给你这个__ ，他会这么说。他会把巴基的大腿叠到胸前，然后拿来润滑液——也许就是巴基床头柜上的那一管，它放得很近，史蒂夫会明白的。他会把很多润滑液挤进巴基的小穴，用两根手指扩张，然后增加到三根，低声命令巴基夹好。

他进入的时候会怎么样？天啊，感觉真好，是被填满的感觉，被快感压倒的感觉。也许巴基会发出什么声音，可能是直接哭出来，也可能只是呜咽一声。他会把腿缠在史蒂夫身上，好让他进得更深。但他的努力会是徒劳，因为史蒂夫还是跟着那首歌的节奏来，简直令人发狂。

_帮帮我_

_粉碎我的理性_

_帮帮我_

_我从你那里闻到性的味道_

_帮帮我_

_让我变得更完美_

_帮帮我，让我变成另一个人_

巴基也许会伸手，然后试图像他现在正在做的那样抚慰自己。但他能想象出史蒂夫会怎样低吼着抓住他的手腕，把他的双手往上拽，按在他头顶的床单上。你快到了，是吗，他会这么说，他的目光深沉严肃，几乎现出怒容。但他不会真的生气的，愤怒不会出现在他们之间。会出现的事情美好得多：他们美妙的肉体之间，萦绕着一种充满悸动和兽性的强烈欲望，如此热辣，扑面而来。史蒂夫会用空着的那只手堵住巴基的娇喘—— ** **不**** ，巴基想，才不是这样，因为史蒂夫会喜欢听他绝望又悲哀的哭叫。所以他该按住的是他的脖颈。 ** **哦就是这样**** ，他的脖颈。巴基想到这个就咕哝出声，肉棒在手里跳动着喷出前液。史蒂夫的大手可以握住他的喉咙，那双手温暖而有力，像一个甜蜜的威胁。他会把脸凑上来，贴近巴基的唇告诫他， _ _等我说了可以你才能高潮，不许提前。__

 ** **哦**** ，巴基闭上眼睛加快了手上的动作，聚集在下腹部的快感不断蒸腾。史蒂夫终于， ** **终于**** 要加速了，他用力撞击巴基的身体，囊袋不断拍打着他的屁股。现在他快要高潮了，巴基想，但几乎不会放松对巴基的严厉控制。他会沉重地喘息，也许会闷哼着加大力度。这个幻想让巴基更兴奋了，他的身体蜷缩起来等待高潮。

他用手把肉棒包裹得更紧，同时揉搓着敏感的包皮系带。他正在想尽办法攀上高潮，让自己得到所有的愉悦。他颤抖着发出了一声悠长而轻细的呻吟。

史蒂夫会喜欢的，巴基想。他会发出一连串的粗喘声，然后更用力，更粗暴地侵犯巴基。如果他更了解巴基的身体——他会的，因为他们会整天他妈的搞来搞去——他会明白如何把巴基拽回来，抓着他膝盖下方把他的腿折上去，明白什么角度可以每一次冲刺都狠狠地碾压巴基的前列腺。 ** **耶**** ，巴基接近高潮的时候他会色情地鼓励几句。 _ _你就喜欢这样，是吗？宝贝你快要到了？__

巴基重新把头埋进枕头里，飞快地套弄着性器。

他会哭着发出点什么声音，好让史蒂夫知道自己多么绝望地渴求着他。他会扭动，呻吟，生理性泪水溢出眼眶，他就有 ** **这么**** 饥渴。史蒂夫会继续粗喘着狠狠地操他，这是巴基喜欢的方式。终于他脱离了音乐的节奏，动作得比节拍更快，像野兽一样操他。

哦，他快到了。 ** **快到了**** _ _……__

史蒂夫会允许他高潮，但巴基想要抚慰自己的时候他会打巴基的手不允许他碰前面，然后咆哮着告诉他只允许被操射。于是巴基会扭动腰肢，然后 ** **发出哀号**** ，然后——

_我要像动物一样操你_

_我根本不该出生在这个世界_

_你让我更接近神_

巴基临近高潮时手上更加用力，然后白光从他眼前闪过，他轻声咕哝，射出的浊液溅到了他的胸口和肚子上。随着高潮继续，他停止套弄，开始用力挤压前端，并且假装是史蒂夫命令他这么做的。“ ** **操**** ，”他喘息着，紧绷的肌肉瞬间放松，脑袋砸回了枕头上。他松开握着老二的手去按摩小腹。他 ** **真的**** 需要和史蒂夫一起做这个。

巴基平静下来，停止痉挛，呼吸平复之前，这首歌单曲循环，又播了一遍，两遍，三遍。他最后发出了一声沉重的叹息，伸出手到床单里摸索他的iPod。他手指一按，音乐声就停下来了，然后把它往脚柜方向随手一扔。“十字架上的耶稣啊，”他略感不悦，然后笑了，他感到头晕目眩，而且十分，十分放松。真是好得超乎想象。如果能多这么爽地高潮几次，他会经常禁欲两天的。

他放任自己怠惰地躺了一会儿，尝试听出克林特和小娜干完了没有。他什么都没听到，所以如果答案是没有，就是他们的声音轻下来了。巴基对此很满意，他站起来，擦干身上残留的液体，从衣柜里捞出了一条睡裤。这是一个星期日的慵懒午后，他撸过了，现在是时候该完成点什么工作了。

他坐在电脑前，打开电脑，新建了一个文本文档。他的手指在键盘上逡巡了好一阵子，因为他特别想写一个突如其来的热辣脑洞。 _ _哦__ ，他想， _ _这该有__ ** _ ** _多_**_** _ _好啊！__

他的目光扫过他放《关于美国文化的美国手语》教科书的地方，满心愧疚，提醒自己得写作业，下周三要交……然后他开始码一篇玛丽苏同人文，Dean（基本上谁都看得出来）代入的是他自己，Castiel（可能要眼尖一点的人才看得出来）代入的是史蒂夫。

注*：原文为Riiight


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有马特·默多克/巴基·巴恩斯！请注意！

情人节到了，巴基不得不看着学校里每个人（除了他）个个成双成对，秀得飞起。这段时间唯一一件好事，就是二月七号克林特从糖果商店给娜塔莎买了一大盒巧克力，而巴基可以偷那么五六块，直到他被发现，并且被威胁再偷就会被暴打一顿。

他也许是单身，但巴基不会放过每一个打扮得引人瞩目的机会。所以他翻出了一件印着“吻我：我很重口”的毛衣，在星期二骄傲地把它穿到了每节课去。大家都忍不住看他，对此他 ~~并不介意~~ 非常陶醉。绝妙的偶遇发生在他走到图书馆门外，正准备进去找点有关人工耳蜗的期刊文献（可靠的引用来源简直是肉中之刺，但你知道，这是大学，所以还有什么办法呢？）的时候。他穿着如此绝妙的衣衫被史蒂夫撞倒了，而且他完全不是故意的。  “对不起！哦我的天。卧槽，我真的很抱歉！”  “啊。”巴基屁股着地摔在人行道上，作业纸到处都是，拿铁洒在了雪地里，他打算对那个该死的不长眼的混蛋大发雷霆，但他睁开眼睛后看到的是一脸惊恐的史蒂夫站在他面前。 “我真的很抱歉！”他放下手上的东西弯下腰搀扶巴基。巴基颤抖地笑着站了起来。史蒂夫的手有一点在他肩头游荡的意思，就好像如果可以的话他就不止摸摸肩膀了。“我没事，”巴基说，他觉得史蒂夫这样急切地帮助他真是妙极了。“真的，我——”

“我真的很抱歉。天啊，我在聋哑人这么多的校园工作，你一定觉得我早该学会走路看路了，”史蒂夫自嘲道。他正像一只陆龟一样弓着身子，捡着巴基掉在地上的书和作业纸。他把它们整理成 ~~乱七八糟~~ 勉强整齐的一叠，还给了巴基，这时他才注意到雪地上打翻的拿铁。他的两颊染上了 _ _很好看的__ 红晕。“哦，哎呀，”他含糊地说。

巴基笑了。“史蒂夫，没事的。”他不假思索地拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，触碰这个男人的感觉简直……比他想象得还要好。他们目光交汇，巴基得以凑近了看史蒂夫眼睛里的蓝。“我就，呃，再买一杯就好，”巴基说。

“别！我的意思是你不用这么做，是我害你打翻它的，”史蒂夫说。“来吧，图书馆里面就有一家咖啡厅，我给你再买一杯。”

这就是巴基对邂逅的定义——妙啊！巴基跟在史蒂夫身后走进图书馆的时候，这句话以一种扭曲的高音在他脑海里盘桓着。他程式化地客气了一下，假装劝史蒂夫他“真的不用这样。”而史蒂夫，很显然，坚持要买，他们像一对来买咖啡的小情侣那样排着队，巴基眼冒桃心。史蒂夫问巴基要喝点什么，于是他恬不知耻地点了一杯不知道是什么但就是死甜死甜的情人节特饮，超大杯。咖啡师用拉花做了个爱心出来，巴基为史蒂夫似乎 _ _还__ 在脸红而窃喜。

“谢谢，”他说，他们走到了一张桌子边上。他放下手里的东西，脱掉了夹克衫，把它挂在了椅子上面。“所以，”他朝桌子点点头。“你想坐一会？”史蒂夫抓着他的邮差包，眉毛抬到了发际线。一开始巴基以为他的震惊来自自己邀请他一起喝咖啡，但他马上就注意到史蒂夫在看什么。巴基看向自己胸前的字样，然后抬头。“哦，哈，是的。”他展颜一笑。“你喜欢我的情人节毛衣吗？”他开玩笑说。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子。“喔，没错，确实。它很……”他好像很难找到合适的词语。

“适合我，是吗？！我在商店里看到它的那一刻就决定要拥有它，”巴基非常大胆地说。“就像为我特别定制！”史蒂夫明白巴基指的是什么了，他的目光略微暗沉下来，这让巴基很兴奋。

“你很，呃，”他又清了清嗓子。“重口？”

巴基转了转眼珠子。“咄，”他假装不知道自己吓到史蒂夫了。他拿起那杯石榴汁——卡布奇诺——抹茶——管他什么玩意深吸一口，抬头的时候唇边挂上了一圈泡沫胡子。他是从史蒂夫盯着他脸的眼神里看出来的。“怎么了？”他明知故问。

史蒂夫把手抬到脸旁边，想要用手语表达什么但失败了。“你有，呃……”他摇摇头，轻笑但没有出声，似乎是在嘲笑自己。“你嘴上沾到东西了。”

一瞬间他们靠得那么近，史蒂夫凑过去抹掉了他唇上的泡沫。他笨拙地笑笑，耸了耸肩，然后该死地舔了舔手指。巴基目瞪口呆。

“好了，”史蒂夫低声说，似乎是说给自己听， ~~大概~~ 完全不知道自己的举动让对面的人可耻地硬了。

他盯着史蒂夫，努力想找出一个理由好让他可以逃到洗手间去撸一发。“我是基佬，”是他嘴里冒出来的句子。“彻头彻尾的基佬，所以……”

（这回克林特学聪明了，他送了一个熔炉过滤器给巴基作为圣诞礼物。）

令人震惊的是，史蒂夫并没有被吓一大跳，他只是对巴基笑了笑，仿佛他是他这辈子见过的最奇怪的人。“我知道了，”他微笑着说，“你开心就好。”

“罗杰斯教授！”有人这样叫着走近了。巴基只看到一个女孩笑着跳着，手里拿着两杯咖啡。“嘿。”

史蒂夫微微一笑，是那种标准的“很高兴见到你”式的微笑。“嘿莎伦，”他说。“我希望你是过来写我的课的论文的。”他的语气带着 _ _挑逗、调情__ 的意味，巴基的心一下子悬到了嗓子眼。操。

莎伦大笑，巴基想要冷笑，但他转而微笑起来，似乎这样他就能融入这段对话。“当然，”莎伦说，然后她把一杯咖啡推到了史蒂夫怀里。“给你喔。我记得你说过你喜欢黑咖啡，不过我觉得黑咖啡有点恶心。”

史蒂夫轻笑，又对她说了些什么，但巴基根本没听见，他正忙着为自己眼前的这场灾难而哀悼呢。

操，他怎么这么直，操。

但为什么史蒂夫是直的反而让他的幻想更美妙了？这是个问题，因为“图书馆事件”后巴基做的所有与性有关的事都逃离不了与史蒂夫和某个女孩子3P（这显然是掰弯他的一大步）的幻梦。巴基根本不喜欢女孩子！他可以肯定他不喜欢那个 ~~可憎的荡妇~~ 眼冒桃心地把一杯咖啡塞给史蒂夫的漂亮小姑娘。哦。

他发觉自己很喜欢那些难追的人。难追的人很性感，不管他是希腊天神，还是别的什么。

他不太喜欢的一件事是残疾。别误会他，巴基不歧视任何人。只是他的性癖不包括他人的残缺部分而已（除了史蒂夫和他糟糕的手语水平，这个他很喜欢）。在加劳德特大学读书，巴基有很多机会和聋哑人鬼混。和他们做没有什么特别的，除了两点：一，他们在床上不会说一车骚话。巴基喜欢这些下流话，但奇怪的是，被一个不能说话的人操进床垫里，会让那些无关语言的内容更加火辣。每一个阴沉的眼神，每一记带来淤青的揉捏，每一次猛烈的抽插，拥有无穷的性张力。这很性感。第二点不同就是巴基不用担心在床上叫错名字。

他确实会这么做。如果你像他一样喜欢乱搞，你也不会好到哪去的，更何况他的想象力实在是丰富。事实上，他叫出上周的炮友，这周迷恋的人，或是哪篇NC-21同人里的角色的名字的可能性是完全相同的。

好就好在和他搞的人听不见的时候，无事发生。他会畏缩退避，期待着受到训斥然后脑袋上挨一巴掌，但性爱只是继续而惩罚不会出现，最后两人都达到高潮，没有伤害，没有犯规（克林特说他占这个便宜简直混蛋，不过嘛，克林特一直在因为各种事情说他混蛋）。

不幸的是，当他和一个盲人搞的时候这些就另当别论了。马特·默多克是法学预科生，他们差不多是偶然相识的。他被撞倒，就像他这回被史蒂夫撞倒一样，但是情形还要更尴尬因为哈喽：雪地里有失明人士倒在他身上哦。

马特泰然自若，笑着让巴基冷他妈的静，他还活着。当天傍晚，他们一起去喝了一杯，巴基很喜欢这种狂抛媚眼但不被发现的感觉，与此同时马特正声音低沉地说着各种 ~~重要~~ 无聊的关于法律的事情。没过多久巴基就发现马特冷静的作风实在太性感了，他现在就想和他上床。

他们跌跌撞撞地回到巴基的联排别墅，走向他的房间（而且不是因为马特看不见）。紧接着就是一连串热辣的抚摸和狂乱的亲吻。马特似乎喜欢掌握主动权，而巴基不止是适应，因为 _ _天啊__ ，他爱死这个了。他抓住巴基的头发控制着他，把他按在墙上，将一条腿挤进巴基的两腿之间，称他为漂亮的小婊子。“你怎么知道的？”巴基问，马特的回答是打在他脸颊上的一个巴掌。巴基呻吟着，感觉自己找到了梦中情人。

他们在床上纠缠起来，直到巴基占了上风，一只手按在马特的颈后，一路滑到他的后腰。马特挣扎着，但巴基还在他身上，舌头在他的颈后的皮肤上舔出一道湿痕。“作为一个盲人，你真的好强壮，”他说，希望这胡言乱语能换来一点什么回应。他抚摸着马特的胸膛，感受着坚实厚重的触感。“你经常锻炼，嗯？”马特猛地一颤，巴基微笑着继续手上的动作。“你平时做什么运动？团队运动？尊巴？”

马特笑着触碰他。“自作聪明。”突然，他在巴基反应过来之前猛地将他压到了身下。 _ _哦亲爱的上帝啊就是要他妈的这样才对啊！__ 马特得意地对他笑了。“是摔跤，”他喃喃地说。

“我早该知道。”

马特俯下身，用一个吻堵住了巴基喋喋不休的嘴巴。他们挤作一团，一边亲吻一边互相推来推去，巴基对于自己占下风感到非常愉悦（他 _ _太爱__ 被粗暴对待了）。

当他面准备进入正题的时候，两人的胸口都在因刚才都一番纠缠而起伏。巴基把安全套和润滑液塞到马特手里命令他动手，马特照做了。“你准备好了吗？马特问，此时巴基的屁股已经在往下滴润滑液了。巴基的双腿缠住马特，骑到了他身上。“我要让你爽得眼冒金星，宝贝，”他低语着，随后沉下身将对方纳入自己的身体。

马特低声说着“傻瓜，我眼前什么都没有”之类的话，但巴基全不在意，因为一分钟后对方会说的可就不是这个了。

美好的一切轰然崩塌。当时马特正深深地埋在巴基体内，他紧抓着巴基，让他又痛又爽，然后巴基张开他胡言乱语的嘴巴浪叫起来，再然后，马特就走了。

“什么鬼啊你？！糟透了。”

“对不起！”巴基恳求着，眼看马特翻身下床，开始穿衣服（提醒你一句，动作精准得吓人）。“别这样，我只是口误。”

“这是原则性问题， _ _巴基，__ ”马特说，他强调了他的名字。“我是马特，不是什么‘史蒂夫’，不管他是个什么东西。”

“他是——”

“你不能在我们第一次上床的时候就叫一个别的什么男人的名字！”

巴基微微一笑。“第一次？你的意思是还会有第二次？”

马特有点发火，猛地套上了裤子。“本来会有的。但我刚刚说过：这是原则性问题。”他抓起手杖，T恤还挂在肩上，朝着门走去。“再见了。”

巴基 _ _勉强__ 忍住了，没有冲着他的背影大喊一声“你这个瞎子！”

 _ _呼__ 。巴基重新躺下，又沮丧又愤怒地开始用手给自己解决。高潮后他闷闷不乐地擦去腹部溅到的液体，下定决心以后只和失聪的人上床。至少在他能控制好自己说什么之前，都得这样了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有OMC/Bucky 看清楚了再继续阅读！！！！！！  
> 不要看完了之后就这一点来骂我，否则我就骂你。

当巴基 ~~偷窥~~ 调查@professor or_steveg（他刚刚发现这个账号，它是上帝送给他的礼物）时，娜塔莎正在浏览一个又一个频道。巴基原本不觉得这位教授会在社交媒体上炫耀自己的魅力，但他错了。他已经发现了至少十几张照片，需要保存到硬盘上。“这有点言过其实了”，他嘟囔着。“没那么夸张。”

“我只是想说：有很多电影确切地展示了这种强迫行为会怎么结束。”

“是吗？”他说，只放了一半的注意力在她身上。“怎么结束的？”

“你进了监狱，因为此前你把那个可怜的男人监禁在你的卧室里关了三天左右。也许还用微波炉烤了他的猫。”

巴基警觉地抬起头。“他的猫？”（史蒂夫显然是个爱狗人士，小娜）。

克林特从厨房进来，看到了巴基笔记本电脑的屏幕。 ** **“**** ** **发现他**** ** **的**** ** **Ins**** ** **账号了**** ** **吗**** ** **？”****

****“你知道的。”** **

克林特笑了，一屁股坐在娜塔莎旁边的沙发上。 ** **“**** ** **你不应该鼓励他**** ** **这么做**** ** **，**** ** **”**** 她告诉他。

 ** **“**** ** **天啊，这个男人就是**** ** **……**** ** **呃。**** ** **”**** 巴基把屏幕翻转过来，好让小娜和克林特看到。 ** **“**** ** **他的**** ** **体**** ** **毛多得很合适**** ** **！”****

娜塔莎抬起一边眉毛，克林特哼了一声，好像要窒息了。等他缓过气来，他问道： ** **“麻烦你讲讲清楚**** ** **。**** ** **体毛多得很‘合适’是什么鬼？”****

巴基没有回答，只是咕哝了几声，然后把屏幕转了回来。“如果你一定要问，我解释是没有意义的。”然后，他就忽略了克林特和娜塔莎，接下来的一整个晚上不是在做作业就是在思念罗杰斯教授的手臂。

-

巴基真的需要扩大他的手语词汇量，这是他的本科要求的一部分。但他已经开始后悔没有安排旁听一门数学课或其他课程，而是选择了古代艺术史。这很糟糕，因为每次他和小娜去听每周两次的讲座时，他都只能集中一半的注意力在手语翻译身上。那个星期四，他们坐在教室前排的第四排。他们每周的座位都在往前挪，这让娜塔莎感到很难堪。“我要仔细看看手语翻译手上的动作！”巴基努力争辩，尽管他们都知道这完全是自欺欺人。

史蒂夫站在教室前面，给大家讲解维纳斯雕像，并展示了几张幻灯片，内容是丰乳肥臀的女子石雕像。巴基皱起鼻子，然后转向娜塔莎，继续像以往一样抱怨。 ** **“**** ** **这真**** ** **的**** ** **是个问题**** ** **！”**** 他打手语说。 ** **“**** ** **我的意思是**** ** **手语翻译**** ** **将成为我的**** ** **/**** ** **职业**** ** **/**** ** **，**** ** **但**** ** **很快我的手就**** ** **不配被上保险**** ** **了**** ** **！”****

娜塔莎窃笑。 ** **“**** ** **活该，**** ** **你个花痴**** ** **。**** ** **”****

巴基无声地咆哮着，比划出了一句脏话。

“巴恩斯先生？”

巴基呆若木鸡。噢。他慢慢地从对着娜塔莎的方向转身朝向教室的前面。史蒂夫站在那里，双臂交叉，直勾勾地盯着他。巴基脸上开始发烫。“嗯，我在？”

史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛。“你有什么重要的内容需要补充到讨论中吗？”

不。刚才让巴基两颊发烫的血液离开他的脸，直奔他的老二。他的嘴唇张开，无可奈何地摇着头。“没有，老师。”

这仅仅是他的想象，还是史蒂夫脸上确实闪过了得意的笑?一眨眼的功夫那个似是而非的笑就消失了，史蒂夫回到课堂内容，但巴基并不在意。他硬了。

史蒂夫听起来那么严厉，然后他却得意地笑了。巴基看到了，是真的，确实发生了。 ** **哦,上帝。**** 娜塔莎奇怪地看了他一眼，巴基不得不在座位上坐得更低一些。他抓起笔记本，把它放在膝盖上。他咽了一口口水，回头看了看房间的前面。史蒂夫没在看他。他又开始慢慢踱步，用遥控器翻看那些女子石雕像的幻灯片，充满热情地谈论她们。他是在教授模式，而巴基的血液正在肌肤之下躁动地流淌着。

如果巴基再次扰乱课堂秩序，史蒂夫会怎么做?他会有多 ** **生气**** ？

巴基不合时宜地沉思着，也许他应该笑出声或是什么的，并对这些胖胖的女神雕像作出一点无知的评论，只是为了引起史蒂夫的注意。他想象着：史蒂夫慢慢地转向他，面色严肃，嘴巴紧抿，眼神愤怒。巴基差点呻吟出来，但他忍住了。他的阴茎在他的裤子里跳动，他粗暴地把笔记本压到了上面。妈的，现在他想象着史蒂夫把他叫到前面，好像他是个淘气的小学生。史蒂夫居高临下地对他说话，责骂他。史蒂夫命令他把笔记本从裤裆上拿下来，看到他勃起了，没有任何同情地取笑着。“你真是个天才，不是吗，巴恩斯?能不能别在我班上捣乱了?”史蒂夫命令他趴在桌子上，当着所有人的面。史蒂夫打开他的皮带扣，把它从裤子上解下来——“给你一个教训，嗯？——然后用力地一挥。‘啪!’

巴基的屁股猛地一扭，他哽咽着射了。他用手捂住嘴，在可以补救的最后一刻试图掩饰事情的发生。他心里面已经吓坏了。 ** **天哪**** ，他想，不可能。不可能，刚才……

刚才真的是那样。娜塔莎奇怪地看了他一眼，巴基摇摇头让她停下来。“我很好，”他说，脸上发烧。她又开始专心听讲，巴基总算可以不再受煎熬了。他得想想办法，回家路上怎样才能不让人看见他裤子前面那团污渍。

他已经知道今晚要看什么GV了。

-

所以巴基有这种……固定的约会，和一个 ~~朋友~~ 前男友变成的炮友。

加文从来都不是最好的恋爱对象，但他绝对够重口，分手后他们的性生活反而和谐多了。这很奇怪，但是说实在的？确实就是这样。巴基没有尝试去过度分析这种变化。

不管怎样，他们在定期约会。差不多每个月一次，他们俩聚在学校附近的一个低端影院里，坐在后排鬼混。

鬼混通常相当于加文把巴基拉过来坐在他的大腿上，撸动他的肉棒，同时附在他的耳边低声说一些绝对下流的话。他每次都对巴基的屁股下手很狠，但他从不真正操他——从来没有过，即使他们是在约会。他一直是那个控制一切的人，告诉巴基该做什么，让他哭泣，让他高潮，但从不要求巴基为自己做什么。就好像他最享受的就是控制本身。

巴基并不清楚加文是怎么爽到的，他从来没能完全明白Stone Top*是什么样的人，虽然他知道加文就是其中一员。他只知道他喜欢自己从中得到的愉悦，这才是最重要的。

所以就是这样。每个月，巴基都会让加文在影院的后面做一次他的主人。目前他们还没有被抓住过。

影院里放的是一部老战争片的重置版，巴基根本没有兴趣。加文一直等到主要情节开始，才把一只手滑向巴基的大腿。巴基感觉自己的脉搏快了一拍，皮肤在因期待而刺痛，一如既往。天啊，他喜欢这些约会之夜。慢慢地，他的视线滑到一边。加文甚至都不看他一眼。

这也是一部分。巴基喜欢他的前男友让他高潮，还表现得仿佛他根本没有参与其中。就好像巴基只是他必须要应付的一件苦差事一样。这是一种令人性奋的羞辱。巴基把视线移到加文碰他的地方。他在巴基的大腿上上下摩擦，按摩那里的肌肉。当巴基感觉到腹股沟里充血时，他调整了一下姿势。他的鸡巴正在内裤里抽搐，他必须抑制住想要伸手到裤子里抚慰自己，也许可以放纵地套弄一下，的冲动。

这是另一部分。巴基自己什么也不能做。他必须乖乖地等着，让加文决定他什么时候能感觉到什么。加文还在他的大腿上慢慢地揉着，没有任何进展。但巴基并不为此担心；加文总是让他在片尾字幕前高潮。

“我能不能——”

“闭嘴，”加文低声说着，声音低沉而威严，完全相信他的命令会得到遵守。它确实被遵守了。巴基的嘴唇一下子合上了。加文满意地哼了一声。“你最近怎么样？嗯？”他的手靠近了巴基牛仔裤覆盖着的裆部，摩擦着腹股沟的皱褶。

“有乖乖地等我吗？”他问。

“是的，”巴基喘息着。他低头盯着加文的手，心里盼着它往上挪一点……

“你上一次做，是什么时候？”他问，听起来有点沾沾自喜。

巴基呜咽着。“我——”

“别想着骗我，”加文低吼道。电影声音很响，所以巴基知道他们不会被听到。尽管如此，他们坐得离其他人很近，任何人转过来就会看到他们在做什么，看到巴基正让别人对他做什么，这样的想法让他更硬了。“我不抱任何幻想，”加文说。“我知道你是个什么样的婊子。所以告诉我:上一次是什么时候?”

巴基颤抖着呼气。“是昨天。”加文的笑声很残忍，带着羞辱的意味。这让巴基在运动鞋里蜷起脚趾。“对不起，”他说，虽然他一点也不觉得。

“不，你没有。你就是控制不了自己，对吗？”他问道。巴基还没来得及给出答案，他就说：“你看到喜欢的随便什么人，一下子就不行了，不是吗？然后就要在别人的腿或者你自己的该死的枕头上面磨蹭你的老二。”

巴基颤抖了。“是的。”

“是的。就有这么一个男孩。”加文（总算是）用手摸了摸巴基的裤裆，套弄起他的老二迅速变硬的地方。他把手指弯起，用力撸动。巴基轻声咕哝，加文嘲笑他。“让我这样抚摸你，你真乖。”

巴基哼了一声，闭上了眼睛，专注于加文温暖的手触碰着他，让他的牛仔裤变得更紧的感觉。“操,”他喘息着。“先生,求您。”

加文发出一种阴沉而愉快的声音。“哦，‘先生’，是吗?”他问道。“甚至都不需要先说一声。准备好做我的乖孩子了吗，嗯？”

是的，巴基喘息着。他睁开眼睛，与加文对视。“你知道，我已经准备好了。”

加文没了笑模样，又回到了之前那种超然物外的禁欲状态。“到这儿来，”他说着把手挪开，在座位上往后靠了靠。巴基咽了一口口水，但还是听着。他从座位上站起来，然后弯下了腰，因为他偏执地认为站着会引起人们的注意，即使影院昏暗又吵闹，而且他们坐在最后面。

他轻轻挪了过去，然后停下来。当他坐下的时候，加文的手抚上了他的屁股，引导着他坐到自己的膝盖上。“好了，”他慢吞吞地说，听起来很满意。他对巴基的背后并不强硬。然而。巴基扭动了一下，加文用力捏了捏他大腿内侧。即使隔着牛仔裤也很疼，巴基不得不挣扎着才能忍住不发出尖叫。“放松点，亲爱的，”加文说。他把嘴唇贴在巴基的耳朵上，伸手去解开巴基的拉链。“看看这个，”他低声说，他的手摸索着，隔着布料包裹住了他的勃起。巴基呻吟出声。“你太他妈容易兴奋了，”加文说，他抓住巴基的老二，手抬到内裤的腰际，大拇指摸上被前液弄湿的地方。“是的，我感觉到了”，他说。“你已经把内裤弄湿了，不是吗，甜心?”

巴基咬紧牙关，努力吞下呻吟声。上帝啊。他的屁股猛地撞到加文的手臂上，他不是故意的。“我买了一些，”他说，不假思索地说。“真正丝滑漂亮的内裤。应该穿给你看的。”

刹那间加文完完全全沉默了。有那么一瞬间，巴基觉得自己做错了什么，不知怎的让他生气了(对他的前任来说，这并不难)。但是加文在巴基腮边粗喘着说，“没错，你应该这么做的。”巴基笑了。“下次你会这么做的，对吗?”

“是，先生，”巴基说。

“乖孩子。”加文捏了一下他的脖子。“我让你带的东西你带来了吗?”

巴基有些紧张。这不是因为他忘了——他没有；也并不是因为这件事不让他兴奋——他很兴奋；而是因为他们从未走到这一步。当他们坐在拥挤的电影院中间时，他从不让加文把什么东西插进他的身体里。“带了，”他说，然后伸手从包里摸出肛塞和润滑液。他直起腰来，递给加文，加文夸奖了他。

“来，坐直，”他说，巴基不得不咽下口水才能听从指令照做。坐在加文的膝盖上身体前倾，感觉着他脱下自己的裤子，让人感到如此慌张。巴基紧张地环顾四周，试图让自己放心，没有人能看到他们。当然，没有人在看，但不安的感觉还是折磨着他的五脏六腑，让他不安又兴奋。在他身后，加文告诉他他可以往后坐一点。巴基照做了。

当他往下看的时候，他发现从前面看他并没有暴露什么。他的拉链是开着的，但他的鸡巴被遮住了，这让他平静了一点。巴基试图控制他的呼吸，因为他可以感觉到加文的手指在他身后开始探索他。他的手指沾着润滑液，没过多久，他就把一根手指插了进去，在身体里打圈，然后加了一根。“放松点，宝贝，”他低声说。“毕竟我现在要用你带来的这个漂亮塞子把你填满。”

巴基发出轻微的呻吟，他仰起头，靠在加文宽厚的肩膀上。加文咯咯地笑着，手指更迫切地动作，另一只手伸到他的T恤下面在小腹上摩擦，几乎是在抚慰巴基。“好了，”他说。“感觉怎么样?”

“很好，”巴基说，他口干舌燥。“真的很好。你可不可以——哦!”加文打了他一下让他闭嘴，他喘了口气不再作声。他把手指弯进巴基的身体里，紧紧地按在他的前列腺上。天啊，没错，”巴基说。他远远地听到，电影院里到处都是爆炸声、枪声和士兵们的尖叫声。他默默祈祷，幸好他们选择了战争片。“加文，先生，把它放进来。我准备好了，我发誓。”

加文在他颈边发出啧啧声，好像他不同意似的，但是他的手指退出了巴基的身体，随后用塞子的顶端抵住了他的肉穴。“放松点”，他说，然后他推一下，塞子滑了进去。它停在他的身体里，巴基喘息不止。“怎么样？”加文平静地问道。

“嗯,很好。”巴基把遥控器递给他，他知道自己不应该求他，但还是这么做了。“请把打开它好吗?”

加文一只手从他的后背上移到前面，伸到他的内裤下面握住了他的老二。 

“真是贪吃，”他带着训斥的意味说道。“你得学会耐心一点，知道吗？”他隔着布料抚慰巴基的阴茎，在巴基试图忍住不发出娇喘的时候取笑他。“别，小玩偶。不要藏着掖着。你知道我喜欢听你发出这些可爱的声音。”

巴基喘息着，挪开了紧贴在加文身上的双唇，看向了他的手触摸的地方。“好的，”他同意了。“是，先生。”

“乖孩子。”加文的另一只手从他的肚子滑到脖子上，像一只项圈一样紧紧地环住他的颈项。巴基呜咽着，加文示意他安静下来。“是的，我知道你喜欢这个。”他伸进巴基内裤的那只手稳稳地套弄着他的老二，揉捏按压着前端。“让我们把你的小鸡巴放出来，好不好?”他没有等巴基回答，只是把巴基的内裤拉下来，直到它卡在他的双球后面。“哦，宝贝，”他在低吟。“总是这么光滑地等着我，不是吗?”他的手指轻拍着巴基刚刮过毛的囊袋。“真漂亮。”

巴基呜咽着，几乎被快感压垮但十分享受。每次加文这样对他的时候，他总是觉得自己快要失控了。“求你，”他说。“求你，求你了。”

“求我什么?”加文问道，在他的太阳穴上烙下一个吻。“想让我现在帮你撸出来吗?”

“是的，是的。”

他笑了，握住巴基的阴茎抵在他的小腹上，把他的腿推来挤去，让塞子在肉穴里四处挤压。“感觉怎么样?”他问他。“要我把它打开吗?”

巴基的屁股又不由自主地抽搐起来。“要，”他急切地说。“求你了。快打开。”加文没有让他继续乞求下去。他用遥控器把玩具调到最低档，塞子在巴基的屁股里跳动起来。“哦!妈的。”

加文亲了一下他的耳朵，哼了一声。“安静点，甜心，否则大家都会看到的。”他的手又回到了巴基的肉棒上，手劲很大，但几乎没有动作。“你现在不想这样的，是吗?”

巴基呜咽扭动，感受着加文强有力的手臂控制着他，把他的身体往后拉，这让人安心。“不，”巴基喘着气说，发出的声音只不过是耳语。“不，不。加——先生，不，我不想。”

“你不想，”加文表示同意。“你真的很害羞，不是吗？不能让大家看到你把鸡巴露在外面，在你的好先生的腿上扭动的样子。”

巴基轻微地摇摇头。“不要。”

“嗯哼。不要，那太尴尬了，不是吗？”他问道。“人们会怎么想？他们会看到一切。”巴基微微哭泣，声音很轻，因为他伸手捂住了自己的嘴。“ ** **把你该死的手放下来**** ，”加文训斥他，当巴基没有立刻服从时，他抓住他的手腕把它拽了下来。“好了，好多了。”他把塞子往上调了一档，又挪了一下对方的腿，当巴基喘息不已时他笑了。“是的。你就是这么敏感，不是吗？总是如此。我几乎不用碰你的鸡巴，是吗？”

“别这样，先生，”巴基说，有些害怕加文不再碰他前面。“求您了。我喜欢。”

“我知道，宝贝，我知道。”加文放在前面的那只手移动得快了一些，上上下下地套弄着。他仍然动作得很慢，但他握得紧而灵活，几乎每次都碰到系带。他故意避开巴基的前端，让快感保持在持续的悸动中，炽热而无所不包，但不足以让他接近高潮。巴基闭上眼睛，感到几滴沮丧的眼泪在眼角积聚。“哦， ** **该死**** 。”

“嘘，嘘，嘘，”加文让他安静下来，几乎是在安慰他。“嘿，你为什么不睁开眼睛，宝贝。抬头看看。我想你有个仰慕者了。”

巴基正飘飘欲仙，他花了好一会儿才明白加文在说什么。当他睁眼的时候，他眨着眼睛困惑地环顾四周。“嗯？”他说。

“在那里，看。”加文让他把目光转向影院的过道，看向他们对面的一排座位。只有一个人坐在那里，盯着他们，惊讶地张大了嘴。那是史蒂夫。

我的天我的天我的天。巴基震惊地睁大了眼睛，在加文的怀抱里扭动着。“加文！”他嘶嘶地叫着，随着他的扭动屁股被塞子震得更厉害了。“加文，停下来。你必须停下来！”

但是加文没有停下来。他紧紧地抱住巴基让他动弹不得，没有挪开作乱的手。巴基呜咽呻吟。“嘘，”加文说，灼热的呼吸吹进巴基的耳朵。“冷静下来。看着他。他喜欢看着你。”

巴基喘着粗气。他看着史蒂夫，惊恐和震惊仍在向他袭来，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。“我，我认识他，”他对加文说，仿佛这样能让那个人停止套弄他的性器。但是并没有。

“嗯，说得通，”加文阴郁地说。他已经看了好一会了。

巴基又一次呜咽扭动起来，他一想到自己被看见了就非常恐慌。“别这样，宝贝，”加文说，从他的音量听来，很明显他实际上是在和巴基说话。“看着他；没有生气。他不会让你被抓住的。”

巴基眨眨眼，在加文的怀抱略微放松了一点。“他……什么?”

“看看他，”加文说。“他硬了。他喜欢这个。”

巴基平静下来看向史蒂夫。他看到了他深色的瞳孔、张开的嘴巴和大腿在座位上岔开的样子。他的裤子上有一处隆起。史蒂夫一只手放在大腿上，看起来正在努力控制自己不开始自慰。哦，巴基喘了口气，感觉到几秒钟前的恐慌正在消失，取而代之的是一股全新的兴奋。“哦，我的天啊。”是史蒂夫，他意识到。史蒂夫就坐在那儿。他盯着我看，他喜欢这样看着我。“妈的。”

加文哼了一声表示同意，俯身在巴基脖子上留下一道温热的湿痕。“是的。我把塞子放进去之后就注意到他了。他一直在看。”

巴基无助地呻吟。“不，不。”

“是的，”加文表示。“之后他再也没有把看过别的地方。”巴基闻言呜咽起来。他试图把视线从史蒂夫身上移开，但只成功了一秒钟。很快他的目光就转回来了，他感觉像是被冻住了。史蒂夫看起来和往常一样；穿得太适合这个场合了，胡子和头发都梳得那么整齐。只是现在他的目光又阴沉又兴奋，和巴基对他的幻想一模一样。他妈的。“你认识他吧，嗯？”加文问道。巴基默默地点点头。“怎么认识的？”

巴基张开嘴想回答，但还没等他回答，加文就调高了震动的等级，他的手在更靠近他的前端的位置加速撸动着。巴基发出近乎窒息的声音。“哦！”他咬着嘴唇。“他是我的——呃——他在我们学校教书。”

加文手上加了点力道，“他是聋哑人？”

“不。”巴基的视线完全黏在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫也盯着他。这让巴基想找个地缝钻进去，让他觉得自己当场凝固了。他确信他这辈子从来没有感到这么丢脸，这么失控。“不，他是——”巴基呻吟着，又开始磨蹭塞子。在他身后，他能感觉到加文硬了。“他听得见。”

“嗯。那就是说他能听到你。能听到你发出的所有淫荡的叫声。”巴基听了吓得倒抽了一口冷气，突然间，史蒂夫阴郁的眼神变得更可怕了。

“他——他不能。我没在浪叫！”

加文又嘲笑他了，上帝啊，他手上的动作更快了。巴基快要高潮了……

“我不知道呢，宝贝，你叫得好大声的，”他说，只是为了让巴基呜呜地哭叫。“很快这里的每个人都会知道你在做什么。那你怎么办？”

“天啊，求你不要。我不能，”巴基哭着说，但他不再挣扎了。他在加文的怀抱里扭动着，屁股抵住了他的手。

“你会高潮的，是吗？”加文在他的耳边嘶哑地说，听起来很喜欢这个念头。我还不知道你吗。你就是个荡妇。你快到了。不管有多少人看。你会高潮。

巴基抽噎了一下，如果他们不在公共场合，他现在就该哭了。“是的，”他喘着气，听着加文的话。他直直地盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫也直直地盯着他。他无法把目光移开，无法摆脱那盯着他的眼神和后穴里的塞子，也无法摆脱加文紧紧抓住他的手。除了屈服他什么也不能做。“哦，”他气喘吁吁，上气不接下气。“我要，我要。”妈的，他马上就要高潮了，加文鼓励着他，在他耳边低声说着低俗的甜言蜜语，用他最受不了的方式揉着他。

巴基盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫盯着他，这太过分了。真的太过分了，“史蒂夫”，他深深地吸了口气，声音大得足以让坐在过道对面的那个人听到。史蒂夫牙关紧咬，一言不发。他的手颤抖了一下，然后他把手伸进裤裆，用力撸动。巴基一下子高潮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Stone Top这个词，由于译者孤陋寡闻且搜索水平低下，没有找到对应的中文。当然，也可能根本就没有。这个词指的是一些攻，他们秉承着“我不和自己的伴侣发生插入式性行为；别摸我那里；我做爱不脱衣服；别那样摸我”这样的原则。总之大家自己阅读理解吧……


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subspace：专有名词，从未见过中文释义，有知道的盆友请告诉我，谢谢您。  
> 按照urban dictionary的解释，这是：sub完全信任dom时会进入的一种状态，此时sub完全沉浸在当下的情景play中  
> 文末的“我快到了”指的也是进入subspace，并非常见意义

巴基决定自己必须做点什么。他不能再这样下去了。不到一周前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯看到他在电影院被人撸，然后看着他自慰，并且在巴基还没来得及做点什么之前就起身离开了。

现在，巴基已经听了两堂艺术史课，史蒂夫却看都没看他一眼。他试过了，在这三个半小时里，他一直盯着史蒂夫，希望他能往自己这里看一眼。但他没有这样的好运。史蒂夫似乎执意不理他，而巴基已经一整周没学会一个该死的新手语单词了。他基本上漏掉了关于美索不达米亚壁画的所有词汇!不能再这样了。

所以他去围堵史蒂夫了。在另外一节课开始之前，巴基整整提前了半小时到达，抱着希望：但愿教室里除了史蒂夫没有别人。这回他的运气不错，因为当他走进门时（请你注意，门是关着的），只有史蒂夫一个人在教室里。他站在白板前面，用记号笔随手涂画。巴基径直走向他，清了清嗓子。“教授?”

史蒂夫的肩膀僵硬了，他把笔盖上，放下了笔。当他转过身来面对巴基的时候，看到他漂亮的屁股被那条该死的过时的灯芯绒裤子包裹着，让人感到难过，但和他那张俊美的脸比起来都不算什么。“巴恩斯先生，”他说。“早到了一次吗？”他扬起眉毛，但表情平静。他甚至把手伸了进口袋里，这太可笑了。巴基觉得自己已经准备好脱衣服了，而史蒂夫却在这里，一副放松和漠不关心的样子？啊。巴基舔舔嘴唇，强迫自己开口，

“是的，嗯。我想和你谈谈。”

史蒂夫点点头。“这个的话，我有办公时间。”他转过身继续在白板上乱涂乱画（实际上，他正在作画，相当熟练），似乎已经忽略了这个问题。“门上有个写字板，”他说，甚至没有回头看巴基一眼。听他的语气，似乎有点无聊。“在那里预约。”

巴基感觉他皱着眉头。“什么？不。”他把包放下，走近了一些。“去你妈的写字板，史蒂夫。我想和你谈谈上星期六的事。”

这招似乎对史蒂夫有用，因为他再次看向巴基的时候，那种漠不关心的态度就消失了。他在得意地笑。“上星期六吗？”他轻描淡写地问。

巴基在心里痛骂他。他会让他说出来的，这个混蛋。“是的，”他说。“上个星期六。电影院。你看到我了。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，嘴唇抽动了一下。“噢,是的。你说的对。”

巴基奚落他。“是啊，我说的对。别假装你不知道我在说什么。”

“我大概只是想听你说，”史蒂夫说。他显然被逗乐了，这让巴基的脸颊发烫。如果不是因为他清楚史蒂夫更喜欢傻乎乎的金发女人，他还不会那么尴尬。

巴基瞪着他。“你看见我和加文在一起。”

“他叫这个名字吗？”史蒂夫眼中闪过一些无法辨认的神情。

“是的，他叫加文。他是我的前任。”

“和前任关系这么好啊，”史蒂夫表示怀疑。

“嗯，是啊，我很有冒险精神。”

“这个你说过。”

“嗯，是的。”巴基听到教室的门开了，立刻看向了那边。两个人走了进来，他们只瞥了巴基和史蒂夫一眼，迅速挥了挥手，然后继续用手语交谈着，走向座位。巴基紧张地看着史蒂夫。他们俩都知道那些学生听不见，但巴基继续开口的时候还是把音量降低到耳语，“你不仅仅是看到了我。你是盯着我。从头到尾。”

“没错，”史蒂夫承认，但他仍然平静得有些气人。

“你自慰了，”巴基小声说，紧张地回头看了一眼其他学生——他们完全没注意。“这就是你做的事。”

史蒂夫抬起一边眉毛。“我们在说些什么呢？”他说。“你得说点我不知道的。”

巴基眉头紧锁。对话已经超出了他的设想，史蒂夫本应满脸通红，十分窘迫，然后巴基会像一头狼一样把他堵到角落，他于是融化在巴基唇边吐出的下流字眼和一个热情的吻里——

“巴恩斯先生？”

“别这么叫我。”他嘶嘶作声。“是巴基，而且我想……”他有点支支吾吾了。“我想问你，呃……”

“你想问什么，巴基？”史蒂夫说，他的声音逐渐低沉，靠近了巴基。再近一步这距离就不合适了。巴基对上史蒂夫的视线，他的胃里开始有兴奋的热流涌动。“你，”他重复了一遍，这回问题格外尖锐，“想要什么？”

他静静等着，似乎有无穷的时间等巴基说出答案，尽管越来越多的学生正在走进教室。巴基有点害怕，他不假思索地说，“你，可以了吗？我想要你。”

史蒂夫微笑着。“你得说得具体一点。”

“性，史蒂夫，”巴基告诉他。“我想和你上床。我想让你操我。我想和你一起做好多事情，这是个大问题，因为我听课的时候花太多时间想着叫你爹地，比我真的学习关于艺术史的手语的时间还多。”史蒂夫笑意渐深，巴基刚才说的话似乎让他格外高兴——对于一个直男来说，过于高兴了。巴基舔舔嘴唇，急着等史蒂夫回答。“可以了吗？”

史蒂夫控制了一下自己，收敛了笑意。又有三个学生走进教室落座了。史蒂夫说，“我觉得这还是值得进一步交流的。”

“是啊。”

“但是要等下一次再继续了。”

“我不会在你该死的写字板上预约的，史蒂夫。”巴基咬紧牙关。这场对话持续得太久了，他有点害怕。教室里的人越来越多了。操。

史蒂夫走到讲桌前，拿起什么东西开始在上面写字。他把那张纸拿给巴基，告诉他，“我不指望你很守规矩，巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫对他说话时的严厉态度让巴基时分兴奋，他正准备回答。“你好，罗曼诺夫女士，”首当其操* 的是 ，娜塔莎来了。她往巴基这边走了过来。

巴基赶紧把史蒂夫给他的那张不知道什么纸塞进了口袋里，“嘿小娜，”他说。

“嗨。”她一脸疑惑地看着他。巴基没告诉他电影院发生了什么。“去找座位吧？”

巴基默默地点点头，任由娜塔莎把他领到座位上。小娜走到第十排才停下来，于是他们的位置比史蒂夫高得多，他就又开始无视巴基了。巴基看着娜塔莎。 ** **“**** ** **所以我们又回到了**** ** **这么高的地方**** ** **？”**** 他任性地用手语说。

娜塔莎的眼睛转了转。 ** **“是的，你不告诉我你们俩发生了什么事情，我们就一直坐这么高。”****

巴基耸了耸肩，往座位上一靠。“什么也没有，”他把手伸进口袋，掏出了那张纸。他看到这是史蒂夫的名片，正面印着他的头衔和专业联系方式。巴基把它翻过来，看到史蒂夫在背面写了什么。这是他的家庭住址，一个时间，还有一个词：今晚。巴基猛地吸了口气，回头看了看娜塔莎。“什么都没有，”他说，她是否识破了这个谎言已经不重要了。 ** **就这样**** ，他想。 ** **妈的**** ，他所有的幻想都会成真的。史蒂夫没有生气，而且他肯定不是直的。他喜欢巴基。

巴基咧嘴一笑，然后整个讲座都没能集中注意力。他只是盯着史蒂夫的手（还有 ** **上帝啊**** ，当他在讲课中途卷起袖子时，他的前臂），听着他的声音，做着许多色情的小梦。要。成真。了。

注：原文为first ，and fuck，是first and foremost的魔改版。原短语和魔改版都押头韵，这我真的做不到。

-

那天晚上八点，巴基去了史蒂夫写在卡片上的地址。正如巴基所猜测的，这是他的家庭住址。史蒂夫住在一个非常小的联排别墅里，它坐落在一条蜿蜒的街道中间，周围都是类似的房子。它拥挤而古雅，看起来就像七个小矮人中的一个随时可能跳出来。但这也是一个离乔治城大学一步之遥的社区，巴基看到一辆宾利停在车道上。“史提夫，”* 他一边等着，一边在门垫上咕哝着。“他们现在付给你们老师多少薪水？”一秒钟后，史蒂夫出现在那里，把门打开，看着巴基，好像他对巴基的出现一点也不惊讶。无论史蒂夫崭新、潇洒、自信的一面来自哪里，巴基都很喜欢。“嗨，”他说，声音比他想的要低。“我呃，我到了。”

史蒂夫笑了。“到了啊。”他的穿着比巴基此前见过的每一次都要随意，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，光着脚。巴基盯着那双脚看了一会儿，直到史蒂夫清了清嗓子说：“进来吧。”他转身走开了，让巴基来决定是否真的要这么做。巴基没在做梦；史蒂夫今晚就要操他。他们会像发情的兔子一样做爱，谁知道接下来会发生什么？巴基即将迈出这一步，进入一个大学教授的私人住宅，而娜塔莎一直在警告他，这是 ~~严格禁止的~~ 说到底并不违法的。这个想法让他的胃古怪地跳动。永远别说巴基不是一个追求刺激的人。

屋内，史蒂夫拿着玻璃杯从厨房出来，来到客厅。“你喝波本威士忌吗？”他坐在沙发上问道，把两只杯子都放在咖啡桌上。

“嗯，不经常喝”，巴基承认。“我 ~~太穷了~~ ~~喝不起~~ 不擅长品酒。”他耸了耸肩，坐在史蒂夫旁边的沙发上。他们坐得很近，史蒂夫看起来很高兴。

“我相信你会喜欢的。来。”他把第二个杯子递给巴基。

“希望你没把珍藏的东西浪费在我身上。”说完他抿了一口。这绝对是顶级的酒，他想。史蒂夫带着评估的眼神盯着他。过了好一会儿，巴基问：“你在想什么？”

史蒂夫低声说，“我在回忆，你是不是一直都明显表露出渴望我的样子。”

巴基有些恼怒。“你认真的？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“当然。”

“自从我们第一次说话以来，我就在公然和你调情！”他们竟然在讨论这件事，简直让巴基有点受辱。“在那之前的几周我都视奸你！”

“说到调情，我可能反应有点慢，”史蒂夫承认，不过他看起来一点也不感到抱歉。他还在喝酒，巴基也就照着做了。今晚他有这么多色情幻想要加在这个男人身上，巴基不介意醉一点。“但现在我知道了，”史蒂夫说，“我们可以谈谈这个。”

“我不想说这个，”巴基说。“我想——”

“我知道你会的，”史蒂夫打断了他。“电影院之后，我发现你不是那种羞于做自己想做的事的人，在性方面。”

巴基有点生气，又抿了一口酒。“老兄，你对我这方面一无所知。”

“别叫我‘老兄’，巴基，”史蒂夫斥责他。“我不是你哥们。”

巴基的胃沉了下去，他的鸡巴在抽搐。 ** **操**** ** **。**** 他马上又喝了一大口威士忌，伸手去拿塞进裤子口袋里的那张纸。“我有一张清单，”他急忙解释说，掏出那张纸，用一只手打开。“这是一个性癖清单，我勾选了所有我喜欢的，我想让你勾选所有你喜欢的，这样你就知道我 ** **很明显**** 选了权威play。所以呢，你想让我叫你什么，我就叫你什么。”

史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛。“就像……爹地？” 

”哦，上帝。“他 ** **想起来了**** 。巴基热情地点点头，说：“是的。我怎么可能说不。”

史蒂夫于是对他笑了，上帝啊，这真是太妙了。他喝了一大口，然后把酒杯放在一边，鼓励巴基也这样做。他把巴基的手握在手里，哎呀，他的手那么好看、那么宽大、那么厚实。巴基盯着他的手指……

“嘿，专心一点，巴基。”

巴基的眼睛猛地一跳，立刻警觉起来，他被史蒂夫命令的语调点燃了。那甚至不太严厉，只是……充满控制欲。“我想让你来控制我，”他脱口而出，无法抑制自己的想法。

史蒂夫抬起眉毛。“是这样的吗？”

“是的。”巴基喝完酒觉得有点暖和，也有点笨拙。无论他平时多能说会道，现在都不灵了。他可能一晚上就这样了，不过这也挺好的。“史蒂夫，”他恳求道。“你不知道我想要多少——”

“我想我可能知道，”史蒂夫打断他说。他温柔地看着巴基。“我们可以讨论你的所有渴望。如果你想的话，也许所有的都可以做一遍。”

“我想，我——”

“但首先我有话要说，而且我希望你能明白。”史蒂夫看上去很谨慎，或许有那么一会儿他有点不好意思。“我没有滥用权力，或是做任何不道德的事情的习惯。”巴基的嘴唇张开了，但他还没来得及说一个字，史蒂夫就继续说了。“你知道这是不允许的，对吧？作为学生和教职工发生性关系？”

巴基从齿缝里吹出气来。“我们都是成年人了。而且我根本没在上你的课。我只是旁听——”

“这个我知道，”史蒂夫说，他的声音仍然很严肃。“但这还是不允许的。”

“而这只会让我更想要，”巴基说。“听着，史蒂夫，你没必要跟我说这个。我知道怎么回事。我知道我不能告诉别人我在和教授上床。”他笑着说。“我保证：你会成为我见不得人的小秘密。”

史蒂夫没有笑，这让巴基很失望。他只是仔细地打量了他一遍。“好吧，”他说。“我只是不想让你有被占便宜的感觉或者——”

“史蒂夫？”巴基说。“别说了。我没问题。这事没问题。我们进入正题吧！”

史蒂夫似乎对此很满意，他放松下来，然后笑着回到沙发上自己的位置。“行，”他说，他的声音又恢复了平静、自信的语调，巴基很快就开始迷恋这种语调了。“那你为什么不起来呢？”

巴基皱起眉头。“啊？”

史蒂夫向前倾了倾身子，从巴基手里拿来那个几乎空了的酒杯，放在桌上，点头示意他站起来。“站到这里，到我面前，”他指挥着。

巴基不知道接下来会发生什么，但他完全听从史蒂夫的指示，所以他按照他说的做了，站到了史蒂夫面前的地毯上。“在这里吗？”他问道。

史蒂夫点点头。“是的。就这里。”他的视线越过唇边的那杯酒盯着巴基，毫无顾忌地在他的身体上扫来扫去。

巴基知道自己一定是脸红了。“史蒂夫……”他颤抖着说。他走近了一步，直接爬到史蒂夫腿上似乎是一个诱人的主意。

“待在原地，”史蒂夫说。和之前一样，它不是很严厉。但它是一个命令——如果巴基不听话，史蒂夫不会愿意重复一遍。

想到这里，巴基不禁打了个寒颤。他待在原地不动。“你就想整晚盯着我看？”他开玩笑地问。

史蒂夫只是挑了挑眉毛。“当我决定要做的时候，你就会明白我想做什么了。有问题吗？”

巴基咽了咽口水。“我们这是在讨论情景吗？”他问道。

“算是吧。”

巴基在心里兴奋地捏紧了拳头，感谢诸神，史蒂夫一下子明白了他的意思。“那就不成问题，”他咧嘴笑着，没法完全控制自己。“没有，没有问题。我不需要知道。”

“很好。”史蒂夫说。他又喝了一口，他的目光向上移，说道：“脱掉你的衬衫。”

巴基的春梦就要成真了，就是这样。他必须控制自己，不让自己咯咯地笑，不让自己扭来扭去，也不让自己做其他蠢事。他只是太激动了，仅此而已。于是他慢慢地深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，长舒了一口气，才睁开眼睛。史蒂夫坐在那里伸开四肢躺在沙发上，大腿大张着—— ** **就像在**** ** **电影院**** ** **里一样，**** 巴基的回忆一一浮现。他在电影院里自慰之前就是这样坐着。巴基伸手去摸衬衫的下摆，史蒂夫的目光变得深沉而愉悦，准备欣赏他自己选择的表演。

注：原文为Stevo

-

二十分钟后巴基仍浑身赤裸地站在史蒂夫面前，两人的位置没有丝毫改变。除了巴基在慢慢变硬，并且正挣扎着不要动以及不要抱怨——两件史蒂夫命令他不要做的事。

史蒂夫的拉链大开着，手放在裤裆里，几乎是慵懒地抚慰着自己。他上下抚摸着自己内裤里的鼓包的大手是巴基目光唯一锁定之处。“求你，”巴基又说，他听起来像个极度饥渴的婊子，而他也确实是。“求你了史蒂夫。”

“嘘，”史蒂夫说，他冷静得有点气人，还对巴基的请求不管不顾。“再转过去。”

巴基不满地呻吟，但他还是听话地转过身去背对史蒂夫。“你已经——”

“安静点巴基。我在看你。”

巴基有点生气，但还是闭上了嘴。目前为止他们什么都没干，史蒂夫现在还没有施虐，他不喜欢这样。其实在某种程度上，他也有点喜欢，虽然他永远不会向史蒂夫承认。因为巴基 ** **不知道**** 史蒂夫在做什么，在想什么，或者他要怎么继续玩现在这种奇怪、沉默的权力关系play。他觉得自己脱离了控制，充满不确定性，像被绳子套住的玩偶一样容易被绊倒。他 ** **喜欢**** 那种感觉。于是他一动不动地站着，双手握拳，想象着史蒂夫在他身后盯着他。“史蒂夫？”过了好一会儿，他终于问道。

“嗯？”

“你在想什么？”

史蒂夫声音低沉。“我在看你甜美的肉体，想着我多么想触摸你的每一寸肌肤。你很美，知道吗？”

巴基只 ** **知道**** 他听到这句话脸红了。“谢谢你，”他说。

“嗯，不用谢，宝贝。”听到史蒂夫这样叫他，巴基深吸了口气，也许能听见。倒不是他喜欢被叫“宝贝”，而是因为这个称呼非常、非常容易让他想象史蒂夫会用其他宠物的名字来叫他。他 ** **喜欢**** 这个。史蒂夫一定注意到了这一点，因为巴基能听到他在沙发上移动的声音，能听到他把一杯波旁威士忌放在一边的声音。“巴基？”他问，听起来有点好奇。“这让你困扰了吗？”

“不，”巴基马上说。他非常想回头看看史蒂夫的脸，但他仍然站着不动。“我喜欢。我喜欢别人叫我……这些名字。”

“这些名字，哈？”史蒂夫听起来正在思索。

“是的。”巴基正等着史蒂夫问他。他正 ** **等着**** ……

“转回来，”史蒂夫说，于是巴基照做了。史蒂夫手里正拿着巴基的性癖清单，眼睛一行一行地扫过去，一副毫不惊讶的表情。

巴基的心跳漏了一拍。“我——”

“嘘，”史蒂夫说，他甚至没有抬头看巴基一眼。“你很棒，巴基。像我说的那样站在那里就好。现在我要说话了。”

巴基有点喘不过气，但还是点点头。他站在那里，看着史蒂夫的眼睛——那双会说话的，湛蓝的，有长睫毛的眼睛——审视着那张清单，感到皮肤下热血沸腾。这是第一次 ~~在很长一段时间里~~ ，巴基感到不确定的焦虑感渗透了他。当史蒂夫读那张性癖清单时，他感到很不自在，担心如果史蒂夫根本不喜欢巴基勾选的东西会怎么样；那些东西太惊人，太古怪，太极端了。巴基有一种冲动，想从史蒂夫手中抢过那张纸，告诉他别管了，根本没必要讨论这些性癖的。简单纯粹的性交也很棒的，其实。

但史蒂夫开口的正是时候。他的抿了抿嘴唇，视线越过纸张上方看着巴基说，“哇哦，巴基。你很特别，知道吗？”

巴基松了一口气，因为他从史蒂夫的举止看出他并没有不满。“谢谢您，”他说，“……先生。”他的语气带有疑问，史蒂夫一下子就注意到了。

“叫我‘先生’吗？”他问道，当他看着巴基的时候，目光非常阴暗。

“我的意思是，您看到我的清单了，”巴基的语气有点沾沾自喜。

“没错，我看了。”史蒂夫又瞟了那张清单一眼。“是先生，不是‘爹地’吗？”

巴基的阴茎又在跳动。“妈的，史蒂夫。我可以碰我自己了吗，求你？”

“不。”史蒂夫微笑着说。“你得告诉我。”

“操。”巴基有点生气，很努力地试图不把注意力放到想要自慰的强烈冲动上面去。 ** **把注意力放到史蒂夫的问题上，**** 他对自己说。“这两个我都喜欢，”他努力组织语言。“究竟用哪个需要具体play具体分析。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫似乎接受了这种说法。“我不太明白二者的差异。解释给我听。”

天啊，巴基快要原地去世了。他就快被羞愧感烧死了，他现在光着屁股站在这里，站在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的客厅里。一些可怜的人将不得不从地毯上挖出他的软绵绵的尸体，而一些幸运的警察将拖着史蒂夫漂亮的屁股把他拽进监狱。“先生更……残酷。它更黑暗，更色情，但更冷漠。爹地更……”巴基脸红了，找不出什么可以解释的字眼，除了“温润，更体贴，更和年龄操作有关。”

史蒂夫的笑容透露出兽性。“你喜欢这样，嗯？喜欢我比你年长？”

“没错。”

“你今年多大了，巴基？”

“二十一岁，”他说。“你呢？”

史蒂夫静静地坐了很长一阵子，就在巴基开始怀疑史蒂夫是否会告诉他自己的真实年龄时，史蒂夫站了起来。他把那张清单放在沙发上，走到巴基的正前方，他们离得那么近，几乎要碰到对方的脚趾。“看看你，嗯？”他说，比起客观的陈述更像是在做评价。“你这么兴奋，就因为什么？因为赤裸着站在我面前？”巴基尴尬地点点头，让他露齿而笑。“我从没想过看到你这么脸红的样子，巴恩斯。你这样很好看。”

“谢谢您，”巴基喘了口气，因为 ** **上帝**** ** **啊**** ，他感觉自己此生的愿望就是做眼前这个男人的乖孩子。

“嗯。”史蒂夫朝他点了点头。“再转过去。”

巴基听到要他再转过身去，本应大声抱怨，但现在史蒂夫就在那儿，所以他听话地照做了。他马上就能感觉到史蒂夫是如何一步步靠近的，他的身体正对着巴基的后背。史蒂夫的手落在巴基的腰间，于是巴基开始颤抖。这样一次简单的触摸，居然令人感到前所未有地色情，现在他的欲望得不到安抚，还一直赤身裸体。“史蒂——夫，”他几乎要骂人了。“史蒂夫，你是要——”

“嘘，乖孩子，”史蒂夫说，巴基 ** **呻吟**** 起来。史蒂夫咯咯地笑了，好像他很清楚自己的话在巴基心里造成了什么影响。“是啊，你今晚在我面前会表现得很好，不是吗?”

“是的，是的，是的。”巴基喘着气。“我保证。”

“好。”史蒂夫亲吻了巴基的耳朵，这是个神圣的吻，却让他更加煎熬。“让我告诉你，巴基，”史蒂夫说着，把巴基拉回自己的身边，全身贴着，感受他身体的每一个坚硬的平面。“你跟我到我的房间里来，让我打你的屁股，我会让你知道我究竟几岁。”他贴在巴基耳边轻声说，“我打你几下，就是几岁。”

哦，巴基总算找到了他的梦中情人。他原以为那个法律系的学生马特是自己的真命天子，但他不是，而且差的远了。“史蒂夫，”他喘着气，简直感觉自己在向他宣告永恒的爱。“求你了，求你了，我能吻你吗？”巴基还什么都没反应过来，史蒂夫就把他转过来用力地抱在怀里。他如此强壮，如此有力，可以轻易地控制自己，这让巴基又惊又喜。“被粗暴对待是我的癖好之一。”他狡黠地说。

“我知道。”史蒂夫吻了他，这个吻就像……就像被过时的教授服装包裹着的那具肉体一样火辣。它出乎意料地自信、能干和苛刻。史蒂夫用似乎用这个吻控制了他，但他也感到被照料，被给予了极大的关注。史蒂夫停下来好让巴基喘口气的时候，巴基把额头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，告诉他自己多么渴求它。

“求你了，”他不知羞耻地乞求着。他只是想让史蒂夫控制他，照顾他，打他的屁股，让他高潮，然后把他想做的每一件肮脏堕落的事情都做一遍。“史蒂夫，”他说，而史蒂夫的手指缠绕着他的头发，轻轻地把他往后拉，让他们的目光交汇。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

 _ _天__ 。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，努力不让自己的脑子在他说出话之前变得一团糟。“有什么……有什么你不喜欢的吗？”

史蒂夫的眼神中透出心领神会的意味。“你说那张单子上吗？”他有点不满地把巴基拉回自己胸前。“哦，不，甜心。我一点也不介意。”巴基松了一口气，史蒂夫又吻了他一下。“别担心，巴克。我们接下来会慢慢体验它们的。”

巴基把身子挪开了些，好让自己盯着史蒂夫。“真的吗？”

史蒂夫看着巴基，仿佛他是一件珍宝，而他先前的担忧十分可笑。“没错，真的。”他捧起巴基的下巴，用拇指轻抚着下颌骨的曲线，低声表示理解。巴基闭上了眼睛，像一只小猫咪一样把脸往那双手上靠。“你和那个家伙，加文；你一直是他的sub，是吧？”他询问的声音轻而柔和，于是巴基不再担心史蒂夫会不高兴。

“是的，”他喃喃自语，闭着眼睛享受史蒂夫给他带来的安全感。 ** **史蒂夫不介意他清单**** ** **上的内容**** ，他这样想着，感觉自己像在做梦。完全不介意。“是的，他是我的dom。”

“我想也是，”史蒂夫说。“你很享受这个，嗯？”

“嗯对。”

“Subspace?”

“是的。”史蒂夫闻言咯咯地笑了起来，这笑声回荡在心里的感觉太美妙了，巴基整个人贴到了他身上才勉强能够站稳。“我快到了，”他小声告诉他，就像在诉说一个秘密。

史蒂夫不置可否。“可能是因为我刚才给你喝的酒。”

“不。”巴基摇摇头，坚持说。“我快到了。如果你打我屁股，或者把我绑起来，我一定会到的。”

 史蒂夫拍了拍他的背，若有所思地问：“你经常这样吗？”

“不，”巴基说。“只是偶尔。得和对的人在一起才行。”

“比如加文？”史蒂夫问道，不同于刚才的柔和声调，这次他听起来有些嫉妒。

巴基局促不安，很不开心。“事情不是这样的，”他告诉史蒂夫，他强迫自己正视他的眼睛，不去顾虑subspace即将到来的阴霾，努力保持严肃。“你和他是不一样的。”

史蒂夫咽了咽口水，巴基不敢肯定，但他感觉这个答案也许正对史蒂夫的胃口。“好的，”他说。“好的。”他又给了巴基一个吻，他的舌头慢慢地攻城略地，逡巡在每一个角落。直到巴基发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，这个吻才结束。然后他退后一步，握起他的手，领着他走向楼梯。

巴基一步一步走上去，仿佛在攀登天国的阶梯。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我和我的小姐妹终于齐心协力把这章翻译完了！

史蒂夫的卧室就和他本人一样性感，巴基按照他的话跪在地毯上的时候这样想。他正跪在史蒂夫的两腿之间——史蒂夫坐在床上，从上往下俯视着他。他们刚刚进入房间的时候，史蒂夫眼疾手快地从床头柜里拿出了几样东西，迅速塞在了沈头底下——他的动作太快，巴基没看清。现在他又回过头来看吧唧了，就好像巴基是一件物品，是一件漂亮的玩物，除了被史蒂夫盯着其他的一切都不重要。巴基舔舔唇，这种沉默而静止的局面，几乎让他有点头晕。“你在想什么呢？”他轻声说。

史蒂夫低声说，“我在想你跪着的样子真漂亮。我还在想我接下来要对你做点什么？”

巴基呻吟起来。他还在想史蒂夫究竟往枕头下面放了什么。“你想对我做什么都可以。”他说。“你喜欢什么？”

史蒂夫的嘴唇微微一皱。“有很多，巴克。”

“究竟是什么呢？”巴基迫不及待地想知道。“告诉我，求你了？”

史蒂夫伸出手，一只手放到了巴基头上，温柔地抚摸他的头发。巴基几乎发出了小猫似的咕噜声，努力地往那只手上靠。“哦，看看你。”史蒂夫低声说。“你真甜蜜！你喜欢做我的小甜心吗？”

巴基闭着眼睛，轻轻地点点头。“是的，我想要乖乖的。”

史蒂夫很满意。“我就喜欢你 ** **这样**** ，巴基。我喜欢掌控全局。我喜欢愿意被我照顾的sub床伴。毫无疑问我很有冒险精神；也许像你一样重口，但是最后呢？最后我们还是回到了这里。”他握住巴基的下巴一路摸了上去，直到巴基睁开了眼睛看着他。“你觉得这个怎么样？”

“很好。”吧唧瞳孔放大，不停的喘着气。他膝行上前，好用脸去蹭史蒂夫的大腿。“你还穿着衣服，”他抱怨道。“我想看着你。”

史蒂夫轻笑出声。“别说话，轮不到你来做决定。”

巴基颤栗了一下。“是，爹地。”

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气。他一边说着表扬的话，一边继续梳理巴基的头发。“ ** **好孩子**** 。天啊！今晚你会为了我表现得很甜蜜的，是不是？”

“是的，我保证。我想要这么做。”

史蒂夫表示同意。“很好，过来站起来。”史蒂夫耐心的等巴基按照命令站起来，一只手扶在他的屁股上让他站稳。“你的安全词是什么？”他问。

“……红色。”

“那么就是红黄绿了喽。”

“对的。”

“很好。”史蒂夫用大拇指抚摸着吧唧的髋骨。“一旦你觉得不愿意了，就立刻说安全词，懂吗？不说安全词的孩子们会让我生气。你不想惹我生气吧？”

巴基颤抖着摇摇头。“不想。”

“很好。”史蒂夫把他拉近了一点，亲吻他的腹肌。“我觉得你有一点说不出话了，”他说。“经常这样吗？”

巴基点点头。“对不起。”

史蒂夫发出啧啧声。“别道歉。我觉得这很可爱。”他对上了巴基的目光，那种 ** **该死的**** 眼神就好像要把他拆吃入腹一样。这一眼让情欲在巴基的腹中蒸腾。“你待会儿还能数数吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基疑惑的皱着眉头。“数什么？”

“数我打了你几下，”史蒂夫带着下流的笑容说。“别告诉我你忘了。”他的手徘徊在巴基的髋部，然后又揉捏起了饱满的臀丘。

巴基呻吟起来。他妈的。“ ** **哦**** 。”他赶快点头。“我可以的。”

“那你最好别站在这里了，趴到我的腿上来。”

 ** **操**** ，吧唧用勉强还能运转的脑子想着。史蒂夫是完美的。他的感觉越来越好了。“好的，”他说着爬上了床，趴到了史蒂夫的腿上。史蒂夫用一只手固定住动来动去的巴基，把他摆到了一个合适的位置，让他整个人都趴在床上。

“要开始了，”他摸着巴基的背说。而巴基正在努力调整位置，他的屁股在史蒂夫膝盖的正上方。他的老二被夹在自己的肚子和史蒂夫的大腿之间。巴基努力往下蹭了一点，渴求着一点点抚慰。但史蒂夫带着警戒的意味搓着他的双球。“不许这个样子。”巴基咕哝着开始一动都不敢动。“这样好多了，”史蒂夫说。他稍微放开了对巴基的控制。“这样舒服吗？”

“舒服，”巴基喘着气，因为他确实 ** **是**** 舒服。他终于找到了一个合适的位置，而史蒂夫的床还挺软和的。他头晕眼花，感觉鸡皮疙瘩快要刺穿他的肌肤。“求你。快打我。我想要。”

史蒂夫揉搓着巴基的屁股，让他忍不住呻吟起来。“安静点，小甜心。少不了你的。有几样东西想给你试试。”

巴基看向枕头，眼神饥渴。他发出了带有疑问性质的呻吟声。史蒂夫把手伸到了枕头下面去。他拿出了一副表面包有羊毛的手铐。巴基的小腹绷紧了。“ ** **哦**** 。”

史蒂夫轻笑出声。“你喜欢这个吗？”

“喜欢。”巴基扭动着把手臂背到身后，好让史蒂夫束缚他。但史蒂夫只是发出了啧啧声，然后把他的手臂放了回去。

“这儿。”他说着把手铐扣在他的手腕上。“我不想让你难受。但是这会防止你到处乱摸。”

     情欲又在吧唧的胃里缠绕。“好的。”

“你应该说什么？”史蒂夫不容置疑地问道。

“谢谢您，爹地。”

史蒂夫用带着笑意的声音安抚他。“不用谢，小甜心。”

 ** **天**** ，巴基想。他看着史蒂夫把手伸回枕头下面，拿出了一个肛塞。它小而卷曲，形状像一个微型阳具。“哦，我的天呐，”他啜泣着说。

“你的颜色是？”

“绿色。不能更绿了。”

史蒂夫大笑。“你喜欢被玩后面是吗，巴克？”

“你 ** **看到**** 我的清单了。你真的还需要 ** **问**** 吗？”

史蒂夫打了一下他的屁股，伸手从枕头下面拿来一瓶润滑剂。“听话一点，”他警告着，拔掉盖子把润滑液浇在了巴基背上。这触感让他喘息不止。“嘘，”史蒂夫安抚他，手指蘸上润滑液顺着他的尾椎骨滑到了臀瓣之间。他的手指伸进巴基的后穴时，传出的水声悦耳动听。“你为我把自己准备好了，对不对？”

巴基点点头，他被表扬很开心。“是的。”他把体毛 ** **全都**** 刮掉了，又好好地清理了自己，准备好了迎接史蒂夫给予的一切。

“我喜欢，”史蒂夫说，然后他用手指更用力地按了一下，越过了内里的阻力。“别走开，”他低声说。他继续把手指往里伸，慢慢地抽插，指尖缓慢而有力地滑过内壁。他的手指在寻找巴基的前列腺，听到他几次突然发出绝望的呜咽时，他相信自己找到了位置。“嗯，就是 ** **这儿**** 了。”

巴基呼吸急促，他的屁股不可避免地抽搐了，但史蒂夫这回没有训斥他。他只是继续用手指操他，以同样的角度稳定地戳刺。当巴基的呜咽声变得更响时，他抽回手，又把两根手指推了进去。巴基喘息不止。“史蒂夫!”

“感觉好吗，甜心？”

巴基点点头，脸埋进了床单里。他的双手不停地移动着，手铐的连接处叮当作响。“是的，”他喘着气。“是的是的。 ** **求你了**** 。”

史蒂夫笑着说，“你知道你在乞求什么吗？”他使劲把手指插进去，拳头陷进臀瓣，用手使劲地刺激着前列腺。他嘲笑着巴基的哭泣，安抚地摸了摸他的头发。“我赌你不知道，”他说。“我敢打赌，几根手指就够把你操傻了。”

巴基呻吟起来，他爱极了史蒂夫的声音，和他温柔地说着侮辱的话的方式，仿佛它们是甜蜜的情话一般。“就是这样，”他喘着气说，“嗯……”史蒂夫的手指抽了出来，在他体内留下一股黯然的空虚感。巴基感觉到自己的后穴在收缩。紧接着，史蒂夫往他的穴道里抹上更多的润滑油，肛塞的头部顶着他。他猛地倒抽一口气。

“嘘，”史蒂夫安抚道，用他空闲的那只手来回抚摸着巴基的背。“没事的。它很小，很容易塞进去。”这是事实，史蒂夫仅仅在他的穴口扭动了一会儿肛塞它就滑了进去。巴基因快感而咕噜起来。“好了，”史蒂夫表扬道，“乖孩子。这个挺软的，是果冻状的。你感觉到了吗？”

巴基蠕动着哼哼起来，感受着玩具在他体内的感觉。史蒂夫是对的——那个肛塞非常柔软，几乎有点柔软过头。“为什么？”他问道，挣扎着想要说出一句完整的问句。

“为什么我把它塞进去吗？还是为什么这么软？”

“唔，……为什么这么软。”

史蒂夫轻笑。“操，宝贝，你已经受不了了吗？你到时候会被我的鸡巴操晕的，是不是？”巴基听到后呻吟起来，史蒂夫温柔地让他噤声。“回答一下你的问题，它很软是因为我要让你含着它挨打，每打一下都把它往里面塞得更深一点。”他一定是听到巴基倒抽了一口气，因为他笑了。他粗暴地抓住他的屁股并用力捏了一下，推挤着他和他体内的肛塞。“是的，你会感觉很爽的，我保证。”

“哦，”巴基喘着气，清楚地想起来为什么他一开始就会被打屁股。他颤抖着，想起自己应该怎样计数。“求你了，”他低声说着，说不出更多的话来。即使如此，史蒂夫还是明白他的意思。

“我有各种各样的方式来打你，”他告诉他。“如果我想让你疼痛又害怕，我有木桨和三角木马。”巴基呜咽着，史蒂夫让他噤声。“但这不是我们今晚要做的。我也喜欢温和的掌掴，那种感觉很好，能让你兴奋。我只用我的手，我不会使劲打你，好吗?”

“好，”巴基小声说，思绪转到那个让他感觉遥远而美好的地方去了。他的眼前已经一片模糊，双目失焦。

“我不会让你出声报数，”史蒂夫告诉他，大手一圈又一圈地抚摩他的屁股。“但是你需要集中注意力。如果结束后你说不出正确的数字，今晚你别想高潮了。”

巴基尖声抱怨，他的屁股在抽搐，这种可能性他一点都不喜欢。尽管如此，他还是喜欢被史蒂夫这样威胁，他的肠壁在兴奋中蠕动。史蒂夫轻轻地打了他一下，虽然不算正式开始，但仍然引起了他的注意。“冷静下来，”他不容置疑地说。“我知道你能做到的。为我努力尝试就好。”他的手按在巴基的屁股上不动。“宝贝,准备好了吗?”

巴基点点头，他发出的声音无法辨认，但他的意思很明显是，“天啊，当然”。

史蒂夫的手又转了一圈，过了一会儿，那只手抽走了，又重重地落了下来，正好打在他的臀缝中央，打到了肛塞的底部，狠狠地把它推了进去。巴基大叫起来，为这痛楚和快感在史蒂夫的膝盖上往前蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫用手臂揽住巴基的腰，把他拉回原地，固定那里。“哦，不，你不许这样，”他说，又重重地打了一巴掌，然后又一巴掌。巴基无助地呻吟。这个小塞子在他的身体里很舒服，每次史蒂夫碰到它，它就会撞到他的前列腺。巴基不知道哪一种感觉更好:一记掌掴带来的灼热、刺痛的感觉，还是肛塞带来的疼痛的快感。一起来,他最终这样觉得。两者一起比较好。

又一巴掌打下来，让巴基开始哭了。但史蒂夫现在紧紧抓住了他。巴基可以扭来扭去，摆动他的手臂——他这么做了——但是他不能够到身后，也不能逃开。史蒂夫很强壮，完全有能力把他固定在他想要他待的地方，认真地打他。巴基被打到两边臀瓣的时候大喊大叫，被打在中间的时候咕哝呻吟，快感随着疼痛一同燃烧。他模糊地意识到，自己的声音太大了，但他不在乎，而且史蒂夫似乎也不在乎，因为他一点也没有放慢手上的动作。

巴基拼命尝试数数，但他的大脑就像糖浆一样，时间越长，他就越不自信自己能数对。一想到不能高潮，他就抽泣得更厉害了，他哭着在史蒂夫的怀抱里松弛下来。他什么也做不了。他不能控制自己，唯一能做的就是躺着挨打。史蒂夫又打了他一下， ** **正好**** 打在肛塞上，然后……然后他停了下来。到此为止。巴基打了个寒颤，喘着粗气靠在床上。

史蒂夫抚摸他疼痛的屁股，温柔地低声抚慰着他。“——结束了。你做得太好了，巴基，”当终于能够巴基专注于他的话时，他才这样说。史蒂夫用手掌抚摸着他的嫩肉，延长了疼痛的时间。“上帝啊，你真美。”

巴基抽了抽鼻子，把脸转向一边，试图擦掉手臂上的眼泪。“谢谢你，”他努力地咕哝着，浑身发抖，就像史蒂夫把他拆开了，手里还拿着乱七八糟的零件一样。如果他手一松，巴基就会摔碎的。

史蒂夫不置可否地揉着他的背。“不用谢，甜心。……你数好了吗？”

巴基眨了眨眼，然后想起来了。 ** **操**** 。他又抽了抽鼻子，垂头丧气，因为他确信自己没弄对。“这好难啊，”他呜咽着说。

“我知道，”史蒂夫说。“我知道的。你真的很享受，嗯？”

他其实没必要问的——答案那么明显。巴基的老二硬得发疼，正抵着史蒂夫的大腿，前液在他的牛仔裤上印出一大片水迹。但巴基还是点点头。“是的”

“你记得数了吗？”

“是的。”巴基咽了咽口水，但还是口干舌燥。“对不起。我真的试过了。”

史蒂夫安抚着他。“别道歉，亲爱的。我知道是你尽力的。数错了也没关系。你数出来多少?我是几岁?”

巴基悲哀地叹了口气。“……三十七，”他嗫嚅着。

史蒂夫一动不动也没话，这让巴基敢肯定他一定说错了。但史蒂夫抬起手来抚摸他的头发，揉着他的头皮。“哇哦，”他说。“我不得不说，我很惊讶。你说对了。”

巴基惊呆了。“我……我说对了？”

“是啊。”史蒂夫弯下腰亲吻他的后脑勺。“做的很好，宝贝。”

巴基松了一口气。“哦，”他说。“哦，天啊，幸好。”他躺在那里，感觉快要坏掉了，而史蒂夫抚着他的背，随意地敲打着那个肛塞。巴基想着他现在知道史蒂夫三十七岁了，比他大整整十六岁。这似乎不应该让他这么兴奋的。“我喜欢，”史蒂夫随手摆弄肛塞的时候，他终于说了出来。

史蒂夫停下了。“喜欢什么？”

“你的年纪。我喜欢你比我年长。我真的很喜欢。”

史蒂夫没说话。他开始慢慢地把肛塞拔出来，当巴基呜咽时，他温柔地让他噤声。“好了，”他说着把它放在一边。他的大拇指摸向巴基的穴口，那里沾满润滑液，紧紧地绞着他的手指。“我很高兴你喜欢，”他说。“因为我觉得这真是该死地火辣。”

巴基出声表示同意，然后用胳膊擦了擦脸。手铐发出轻轻的叮当声，于是他问:“我还要像保持这样多久?”

史蒂夫蹬了蹬他的腿，故意让巴基因为阴茎受到刺激而发出吱吱声。“我帮你解开。来。”他俯下身去解开手铐，沉重的皮革从巴基的手腕上滑落，取而代之的是史蒂夫的大手。“你痛吗？”他问道。

“嗯哼。”巴基努力转过身，史蒂夫任由他这么做了。他们移动了位置，直到巴基躺在床中间，史蒂夫舒适地坐在他身边。

“来，”他说，“你要枕头吗？”

被史蒂夫关注让巴基脸红。他在照料我，他意识到。他羞怯地点点头。“求您。”

史蒂夫微笑着。“你真甜。”

巴基抬起头让史蒂夫放枕头，又躺了下去。他大大地叹了一口气。“天呐，那太棒了。”

“确实，”史蒂夫表示同意。“你表现得很好，让我好奇你还喜欢什么。”

巴基充满好奇地仰视他。“你想要伤害我？”他问

“也许吧。” 史蒂夫用一只手指上下爱抚着巴基的勃起，自从一切平静下来了以后它就硬起来了。“那让你兴奋吗？”

“是的。”

史蒂夫轻笑起来。“甚至都不用多想，是吧？”他看起来很满意。“很好。我有很多种让你呜咽和抽泣的方法。我爱极了你挣扎的样子。”他的手指离开了他的阴茎，下去轻挠他的双球。 

巴基扭来扭去。“告诉我。”

史蒂夫抬起一侧眉毛。“这是乖孩子该问的吗？”

巴基的肚子里又翻涌起愉悦的感觉，他摇了摇头。 “不。求您了。求您告诉我？”

“这才像话。” 史蒂夫的手离开了他。他在床上弯下腰，抓起那瓶被丢弃的润滑油，直起身子，往手指上挤了一些。巴基一看就倒抽了一口冷气。史蒂夫用手轻轻包裹住巴基的老二，带着赤裸裸的压迫性暗示抚弄着。被戏弄的感觉让巴基蜷起脚趾，当史蒂夫告诉他， “我说过我喜欢用其他形式打你——木桨，三角木马，鞭子……藤条，如果我当时格外地无情。”史蒂夫一定是看到巴基睁大眼睛了，因为他立刻向他确认，  “你可以说不，巴克。你不想要这个是吗？”

“我不造。有可能吧？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，握着他老二的拳头又随性缓慢地撸动起来. “行。你可以好好思考一下。但我不希望你经常这么做。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛, 感觉平静而镇定，慢慢散去的快感在史蒂夫的抚摸下又重获新生。感觉就好像他还在subspace里面没出来。 ** **见鬼，**** 他想， ** **没准真是这样**** 。史蒂夫刚才做的事情张力太强，足以让他深陷其中。他咬着嘴唇问，“还有呢？”

史蒂夫笑着说：“我也喜欢捆绑和感官剥夺。我可以恰到好处地让你受挫。” 听着巴基的啜泣，史蒂夫的拇指在他的龟头下来回轻拂。 “还有电击play，那也充满乐趣。” 巴基呻吟起来，史蒂夫专注地盯着他。 “这让你兴奋吗宝贝？想着电击小贴片被贴在你的鸡吧和蛋蛋上，轻轻地电击着你并且让你想不硬都得硬？

巴基在枕头的包裹里赶紧点头。 “是的，是的。” 他对着史蒂夫的抚摸挺起胯, 但一只温柔的手将他的胯部按了回床上，让他想起自己的地位。 “对不起，”他舔着嘴唇说。

“没关系巴克。这让你兴奋，我很喜欢。” 史蒂夫握得更紧了些, 撸动着他的龟头。 “知道你这么乖，可以从我这里得到什么吗？”

巴基不再看着天花板，对上了史蒂夫的双眼。“什么？”

史蒂夫把手伸向他藏东西的枕头，拿出一个大家伙。“你知道这是什么吗？”他问，脸上浮现出狡猾的笑容。 

巴基红着脸点点头。“知——知道。”

“那它是什么？”

“我不知道这叫什么，”巴基说。“只知道它会震动。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，很满意的样子。“没错。”他拨开那东西的开关，它嗡嗡地活了过来，顶端的球体震动着。“这是个日立棒*，”史蒂夫告诉他。他关了它的开关并放到一边。“你知道我要用它做什么吗？”

巴基摇摇头，因为不，他不知道。他只见过女生用这个，在黄片里。“什么？”

史蒂夫再次摸上了他的阴茎，娴熟地撸了一把后往下走，越过他的双球后。他揉起他的会阴来。“我要跟你玩个游戏，”他平静地告诉他。“你想知道这个游戏怎么玩吗？”

“想。”

史蒂夫的手继续动作。“我会用它和我的手让你靠近高潮，一遍又一遍。”巴基呜咽起来，史蒂夫示意他安静。“别担心，我没指望你可以自己忍住高潮。这不现实，而且游戏不是这样运作的。”“规则是你快到了的时候告诉我。你说‘我快到了’，然后我就停下。”

巴基呜咽着，一边想象这个场景一边不安分地扭动。“ ** **爹地**** ，”

史蒂夫的目光变得阴暗。“怎么了宝贝？那听上去很难受？”巴基无助地点了点头，史蒂夫轻笑起来。“是的，这就是我的目的。我告诉过你我喜欢看你挣扎的样子。”史蒂夫用手掌抚摸巴基小腹的平坦处。“每次你快到的时候就让我知道，我们就继续。等我决定你能高潮了你才能高潮。但如果你不告诉我，自己偷偷高潮的话，”史蒂夫警告地看着他。“我会让你后悔的。我保证。”

巴基喘着气，听着史蒂夫的计划鸡巴甚至更硬了些。“怎么说？”他渴望地问。

史蒂夫弯下腰亲了亲巴基的龟头。他直起身子告诉他“我会毁掉你的高潮，一次。然后我就给你可爱的鸡巴戴上锁精环，让你戴着它回家去，直到我觉得可以了再拿下来。”

巴基喘不过气了。 “ ** **妈**** ** **——**** ** **的***** ，史蒂夫。”

“这就是游戏运行的规则，”史蒂夫说。他靠了过来，将巴基的腿大分开并坐在它们中间。 “为我抬一下你的臀部。对，就是那样，来。”他拿过一个枕头垫在巴基的屁股底下， 将他撑起来并将一切都毫无保留地展示出来。他盯着他看，而巴基再次觉得自己像某种展出。 “ ** **天啊**** ，巴基，” 史蒂夫喃喃道，两只手来回抚摸着他腹股沟的凹陷处。“看看你自己。你真美。”

“……谢谢您。”

“呣，不用谢宝贝。” 他的拇指突然凑了过来，把巴基的老二往上推，靠近他的肚子。 他用指腹在龟头下揉着，几乎是小心翼翼地用润滑液和前液弄湿那里。巴基由于快感而轻轻颤抖。“你的鸡巴很美，知道吗？” 史蒂夫道。 “漂亮，又粗又粉，包皮很美。还有你的蛋蛋也是。” 他用指关节点了点它们 “多紧致啊。更别提你后面那个紧紧的小洞了。它现在就在紧缩，一开一合。你知道吗？”

巴基窘迫地呻吟着。他抬起手臂挡住了脸，但史蒂夫立刻训斥了他，命令他把手放下去。巴基乖乖照做了，他看到了史蒂夫的眼神，知道他有多认真。“永远别躲着我。你的脸不行，你的生殖器不行，什么都不行。” 他用手掌按揉着他的大腿 “我喜欢听你呻吟。别把你的娇喘咽下去，懂吗？”

巴基羞愧得皮肤发烫，几乎可以自燃。模模糊糊地，他想起来“轻度羞辱”在他的性癖清单上。他认识到史蒂夫肯定是注意到了那条。“是，史蒂夫，”他嘶哑地说，声音细若蚊吟。

“好孩子，”史蒂夫说。 他弄了更多润滑液到手上——足以把他搞得湿答答乱糟糟——并开始认真地抚摸起巴基来。

巴基呻吟起来，并把头埋进枕头里，强忍着不挺胯。“噢，噢操。” 他紧紧地闭着眼，指甲深陷进掌心里，尝试着让自己从史蒂夫手完美的动作中分心，但无济于事。史蒂夫把他弄得太舒服了。他的动作猛地燃起巴基的欲火，小腹中的那股暖流渐渐收紧，收紧，直到……

“我快到了。” 巴基说，伴随着一口又轻又快的呼气。史蒂夫的手立刻离开了他，巴基的老二轻轻地拍打在他的肚子上。他睁开双眼，近乎凄凉地瞪着又湿又红的下体。它完全充血了，因为对高潮的渴望而一跳一跳的。巴基呻吟了一声。“操。”

史蒂夫默不作声，用手掌心揉搓着他的屁股和大腿内侧，等待他平静下来。他平静下来后，史蒂夫重新把手放到他的老二上面，用恰到好处的节奏撸动它。很显然，他不紧不慢的。“很好，”他一边撸一边告诉巴基。“做得很好。继续保持，我就让你高潮，懂？” 

巴基没法作答，他觉得自己成功地点了点头，但也不是太确定。他的注意力完全集中在史蒂夫那双大手带来的快感上，手指松松地包裹着他，拇指有规律地略过龟头。巴基脑海里的回忆一下子翻腾起来；他无数次坐在史蒂夫的教室里盯着他的小臂和双手，想象着他把他全身上下摸个遍。这比他想象过的任何场景都好得多，巴基意识到。滑稽的是，他想起回家后将要告诉克林特多少细节。

震动棒响起的声音打断了他的思路，巴基往下望去。史蒂夫手里握着那根震动棒，他温柔地挪开他的双球。他把震动棒硕大的头部怼准了巴基的会阴。 ** _ ** _有力地_**_** 。巴基大叫起来。他的臀部又挺了起来，脱离了控制，但史蒂夫再一次把他按了回去。 “嘘，”他安抚着。 “平静下来就好。”他把震动棒拿掉了一阵子，把腿搭在巴基腿上上，压住了他。

巴基喘着气。“ ** **你**** 说得倒容易。”

史蒂夫为此打了他的老二一记， 让巴基发出咕哝声。“不许这么牙尖嘴利的，”他警告道，尽管他还带着邪恶的微笑。他又把猛烈运作的震动棒按到了巴基身上。强烈的震动让巴基又意识到了自己的前列腺，那里的快感回潮，和阴茎的疼痛交织在一起。

“ ** **次奥，*”**** 巴基呻吟着，史蒂夫空着的那只手又开始给他撸，他根本受不了这个。“哦，操。他妈的史蒂夫！操……”他气喘吁吁，暗自庆幸史蒂夫找到了按住他的办法，否则他敢肯他妈的定自己一定会跳起来。巴基气喘吁吁，眼前闪过白光。“我快到了！”

史蒂夫抽回手，巴基啜泣起来。史蒂夫拿开了嗡嗡作响的震动棒，灵活的手指玩弄着巴基的双球，然后向上游走，轻轻按上了他的乳尖。巴基用掌根挡住了眼睛，但没敢保持这个姿势，因为他想起史蒂夫不允许他隐藏。他沮丧地咬紧了牙关。

“真好，巴基，”史蒂夫这样告诉他，他安抚性的声音只是让不能高潮的苦恼更加糟糕。“你真乖。准备好再来一次了吗？”

巴基满怀恐惧地看着他。“我做不到，”他努力恳求。“求您了，我真的做不到。”

史蒂夫，这个恶毒的混蛋， ** **嘲笑**** 了他。“哦宝贝，”他安抚着，“没错你可以的。”他又用上了震动棒，这回正把它抵在巴基的穴口，强烈的震动让人发疯，而史蒂夫的手回到了他的老二上，情况于是变得更糟。

巴基又开始喘息了，他第二次被禁止高潮，这回的快感来得更迅猛。“哦，操，”他仰头哭喊着，努力想让屁股靠上震动棒，或是别的什么东西。“天啊操他妈的！”巴基疯狂地寻求史蒂夫的关注。“史蒂夫，求你让我高潮。求你让我高潮我需要高潮。”

史蒂夫沉吟了一下。“你是个乖孩子吗？”

“是当然是我是个乖孩子，我是的！”

“乖孩子会叫我‘史蒂夫’吗？”

巴基气喘吁吁，泪珠开始滚落。“爹地！”他几乎大喊起来。“求您了爹地，求您让我高潮。”

史蒂夫又哼了一声，用震动棒更用力地按上了他的肉穴……然后把它拿开了。“不，”他说，听起来很冷漠。

巴基已经不行了。他开始哭个不停，绝望的泪水从脸上滑到头发中间。史蒂夫再次轻抚他的大腿内侧的时候他发出了最破碎、最可怜的声音。  “嘘，甜心，”史蒂夫说。“嘘，嘘。没事的。你可以的。”

巴基颤栗着，发抖着；他在枕头上不停地哭着摇头因为 ** **不，不他做不到**** ，而且他这辈子从来没有这么绝望过。他要失去理智了。史蒂夫会让他发疯，然后把他当作一件愚蠢的、破碎的性玩具，没有其他用处。巴基虚弱地呻吟着，因为快感回落了，他起伏的肌肉终于可以放松下来。当他看到史蒂夫又把手伸向了他的老二，他抽搐了一下。   “求您，”他呜咽着，“求您别这样。”

史蒂夫没有停下。 他紧盯着巴基，又开始作弄他——手指抚慰着他的老二，震动棒顶在囊袋后面。他的动作变得更有力，也更快。巴基尖叫着，“我快到了！”

史蒂夫没有停下，巴基害怕极了。他不想输掉这场游戏。他想高潮。“快到了快到了快到了！”

史蒂夫不停地撸动，巴基惊慌失措，但他真的输掉了这场游戏。他腹部的紧绷感消失了，体内的一切都在扭曲和释放，有节奏的收缩使他喘不过气。他打了个寒颤，屁股剧烈地抽搐，甚至被史蒂夫抱着都能动个不停，他还 ** **哭了起来**** 。；浓稠的白浊射到了史蒂夫手上又溅在巴基身上。而史蒂夫正对着他咆哮，

“ ** **乖宝贝**** 。”

巴基几乎没有意识到这一点，他沉浸在高潮中，沉浸在高潮 ** **没有**** 被史蒂夫破坏的强烈快感中。巴基抽泣着，因为最终的释放不顾形象地哭着。“哦，谢谢，谢谢。操, ** **哦,哦。**** ** **”**** 他气喘吁吁，高潮渐渐退去。在他的小腹上，史蒂夫轻轻地抚摸着他的老二，把它按到了那里的皮肤上。

“嘘，就这样。太好了巴克。你美得要命。”他关掉震动器，把它扔到一边。当史蒂夫把他的嘴凑上来，吮吸他的舌头时，巴基除了张着嘴呜咽什么也做不了。巴基的手指掐着史蒂夫的三头肌。“天哪，宝贝，”史蒂夫喘着粗气。他的眼神完全变得阴暗了——充满了沉重的欲望。“真完美。你做的真好。真他妈喜欢看你崩溃。”巴基抽着鼻子，史蒂夫俯下身吻去他脸颊上的泪水，顺带舔了舔。 “太棒了。”

巴基叹息着，呼吸还是很急促，但最后终于能平静下来理性思考。“我不敢——相信你——这么做了” 他气喘吁吁, 感觉身上如有千斤重负, 因为高潮结束了 “我这辈子从来没有这样高潮过。” 史蒂夫低喘着给了他一个淫靡而充满占有欲的吻，然后他后退，起身脱掉裤子，跪到了巴基大张的双腿之间。他开始飞快地撸动自己的老二。巴基睁大眼睛看着这幅情景，被刺激得胃都在颤抖。“史蒂夫，”他倦怠地说，盯着史蒂夫的手指滑过他巨大（真的大）的龟头。它们湿漉漉的，巴基突然颤抖了一下，意识到弄湿史蒂夫手指的是 ** **自己的**** 精液。他呻吟着，如果他的鸡巴没有因为这个场面跳动一下，那他就真该死。“哦，史蒂夫，” 他说，完全被史蒂夫疯狂自慰尝试高潮的场面和声音给吸引了 “操，爹地，”——史蒂夫 ** **立刻**** 看向他——“哦，爹地，来，好想看你高潮。”

史蒂夫只继续动作了几秒钟，就低喘着射到了巴基的腹股沟和小腹上，他的老二和肚子都被两个人的体液弄得一团糟。巴基从没见过这么火辣的场面，史蒂夫向他倒去，他于是揽住了史蒂夫的肩膀。他们贴在一起的皮肤黏糊糊的，但巴基毫不介意。他对着史蒂夫的脸喘息着，吻住他的唇并缠住他的双腿来把他抱在怀里。“操，史蒂夫。” 史蒂夫点头，仍旧粗粗地喘着气，并用额头抵住巴基的肩膀。巴基感到燥热；他们俩都很燥热，滑溜溜汗津津的，一同因为呼吸而上下起伏着。他轻抚史蒂夫的背，让他从高潮中平静下来。“你在吗？*”他轻声问，以免史蒂夫不在。

但史蒂夫喘了口气离开了他的怀抱，撑起一只手肘。他盯着巴基，仿佛他的世界被撼动了（巴基很确定反过来了）。“嗯，”史蒂夫说。“嗯，我在这儿。”

巴基微笑起来。“我从来没有过这样，”他说，叹着气，不知如何措辞。“从来没有过，”他结束道，并接过史蒂夫慵懒，放肆的吻。

“感觉好不好？”他问道，如果巴基没这么累到散架，他会翻个白眼或者打他一拳或者怎么样。但他就有这么累，所以他只好说，

“嗯。真的很好。”

史蒂夫满意地哼了一声，然后退开了。他踢掉牛仔裤，把衬衫扯下来扔到地板上。巴基突然有想笑的冲动。史蒂夫对他扬起眉毛。

“什么事情这么好笑？”

“我真不敢相信你到现在都还穿着衣服。”

史蒂夫咧开嘴，露出一个真诚的笑容。“我就是有这样的控制力。”他抓住巴基的手，拉着他让他坐了起来。“来，我们得洗个澡。”

巴基呻吟着，但他心甘情愿地跟着他，走进史蒂夫(同样性感)的浴室。毕竟，他们身上都弄脏了。

-

在淋浴的蒸汽中，他们与世隔绝，有种受到保护的感觉。史蒂夫站在巴基身后，在他全身抹上肥皂泡沫。他上下亲吻巴基的脖子和肩膀，这让巴基发出满足的喉音，感觉柔软、安全、受到照顾。史蒂夫带他进入水雾中，冲洗掉所有的泡沫，他随即告诉他，“你对这么多东西感兴趣，你不知道这让我多兴奋。”他又给了他一个吻，落在耳后。

巴基颤抖着。“真的吗？”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫的手滑过他的身边，紧紧地抱着他，停在他光滑的腹部，他的胸肌上。“这真的很好，巴克。让我很开心。你今天让我控制你的方式让我实在很开心。”巴基满足地叹息，听到这样的话又愉悦又骄傲， 然后史蒂夫附在他耳边低语，“现在，让我告诉你我 ** **所有的**** 性癖。”

巴基呻吟着，像怀春少女一样笑着想， ** **哦，史蒂夫真是天赐的佳偶。****

注1：中文无对应专有名词，Hitachi风评被害

注2：原文为Fuuck

注3：原文还是Fuuck

注4：原文为You with me again?这个“在吗”可以理解作微信聊天时问的“在吗”……？


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的把kink list 做成了list，所以请大家点击链接提取excel表格

史蒂夫正坐在他的餐桌边，他刚刚到家并且准备更深入地勘探一遍巴基的清单。昨晚巴基过来之后他就仔细地看了一遍，但当史蒂夫确信了巴基是他想要留下的那个人之后，他明白他必须要对巴基的好恶了然于胸。

这份性癖清单有四列。每一项性癖都有一个“玩过/没玩过”的框框，一个从0（完全不喜欢）到5（爱死了，必须要玩）的喜好程度评分，在最边上还有一列是专门用来写附注的。史蒂夫不急不慢地读了起来。

（中间省略kink list）链接: <https://pan.baidu.com/s/1ff4GY8kdsKCzpAp8TZVakw> 提取码: 2758 复制这段内容后打开百度网盘手机App，操作更方便哦

史蒂夫终于读完这张单子的时候叹了口气。 ** **哇哦**** 。他都不知道巴基是从哪里找到这么全的清单的，但他知道自己得花点时间填一份自己的。目前为止他观察到了一些事情——与众不同的那种。比如有很多事情巴基曾经做过，但都打了零分，而且其中很多项目在旁边有注释说他再也不干了。这意味着巴基有过一位性伴侣曾经强迫他做其中某些事情，如果不是全部的话。

这让史蒂夫很恼火，但他现在能做的事情也不多。更糟的是，巴基将“作为烟灰缸服务”这条标记为做过。读到这条让史蒂夫浑身难受。他听说过这种玩法，但想象巴基经受过这样的痛苦让他感到恐怖。他咬紧牙关，保证下次巴基脱光衣服的时候（一个身体检查的场景就够了）自己会好好检查检查他的伤痕。

除了这些令人困扰的事情，巴基似乎对所有形式的群P和大多数公共场合play都很抗拒（史蒂夫感觉巴基之前的电影院约会似乎和这个不太能兼容）。他不喜欢永久性地改造自己的身体或是任何危险的尝试，不喜欢强烈的疼痛、被关在小空间里或是感到害怕和被抛弃。他明显喜欢皮革束具多过金属、木制或绳制束具；喜欢亲密的束缚多过冷淡的，这很合史蒂夫的心意。史蒂夫可以阅读理解出，他有过某个女性性伴侣——很可能是个女性dom*。但这显然不是什么美好回忆（史蒂夫注意到他用了好几次“呕”和“噫”这样的词，让他觉得有点好笑）。

而且巴基 ** **显然**** 钟情于羞辱play——即使是没尝试过的玩法也有兴趣。这是最让史蒂夫感到兴奋的；想象到自己会给巴基那种全新的体验。他简单记录了自己喜欢的几种玩法，是巴基没试过但还是打了高分的那几项，决定下次就玩这些。

注：原文为domme，根据构词法推测应该是从法语借来的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得中文同人圈很多姑娘对BDSM有或多或少的误读，如果这些误读照进现实的话，可能会带来非常不愉快的体验。在这篇文里我希望大家可以注意到一些basic rules，比如要有安全词，要有场景讨论云云，毕竟史蒂夫这样的好dom可遇不可求。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有叉冬过去式提及！不愉快的那种！虽然看这篇文章的人应该已经什么都习惯了！但我怕被骂！所以预警放这里！

巴基再次见到史蒂夫是他去上星期四的艺术史课的时候。这回特别好笑，因为他穿着那件‘ ** **吻我我很重口**** ’的毛衣，只因 ~~他很有创意~~ 明天是洗衣日，其他衣服都穿过了。他是和娜塔莎一起到的，他们都坐到了教室后面的座位上。巴基坐定后，他终于允许自己往教室前面看。他努力忍住了不笑。

史蒂夫直直地盯着他。他又穿上了那身过时的教授行头（突然变得比以前更性感了），正用充满占有欲的眼神看着巴基。巴基转转眼珠子，摇了摇头， 对他做出了“停下”的口型。史蒂夫不再盯着他，转而整理他讲桌上的文件。

当巴基又悠闲地靠回椅子上，他注意到娜塔莎的眼神里带着暗示，“ ** **巴基**** ，”她比划着。“ ** **告诉我你没有**** 。”

巴基没法对她说谎。他也做不到忍住不笑。他耸耸肩。“ ** **对不起小娜**** 。（他完全没感到抱歉）。 ** **合适的机会出现了，我不能任由它溜走**** 。”

小娜嗤之以鼻，靠上了椅背，双臂交叉看着教室前方。“你还是小心点好，”她只是这么说。“你会给他带来很多麻烦的。”

巴基皱起了眉头，他不喜欢她这样说话。“我很小心，”他说。“你没必要为我担心，好吗？”他转身继续看史蒂夫打开投影仪。“别跟我说这些有的没的，好吗？我真的很喜欢他。”

小娜转开了视线，什么都没说。史蒂夫开始讲话，这节课开始了。

.oOo.

讽刺的是，巴基现在专注于课堂翻译的程度远胜从前。他发现由于自己搞定了史蒂夫（并且还打算更进一步），他不再像以前那样整体沉迷于想象他们俩之间的色情场景了。

巴基待在家里，为此笑着，想着， ** **痴迷解除**** ，此时他的手机响了，是史蒂夫的短信。他低下头看，笑了。 ** **嗷**** ，史蒂夫在问他怎么样了。 巴基充满热情地打字回复。

克林特走进了客厅，把他们刚才叫的披萨外卖放在了咖啡桌上。 他坐到巴基身旁打开了电视。他专注于选台和拿一片披萨，完全没注意到巴基。当他终于这么做的时候，他用手语说，“ ** **嘿，伙计**** 。”

巴基点点头，没有回答。他在和史蒂夫发短信，沉醉于史蒂夫发来的内容。 他叫巴基‘ ** **甜蜜的小东西**** ’和‘ ** **宝贝男孩**** ’，巴基听到这些爱称，内心感到很愉悦。史蒂夫告诉他，他想“规训”他，巴基对此毫无头绪，但他的鸡巴因为种种可能而在他的裤子里变硬。“他妈的,”他低声说。

克林特戳了戳他。巴基把放下手机。“ ** **什么****?”克林特扬起眉毛，巴基道歉了。“ ** **对不起，你说什么****?”

“ ** **我说：你干嘛一脸傻笑**** ？”

巴基咬着嘴唇，考虑是否应该把一切都告诉克林特。去他的，他想。克林特是他最好的朋友，巴基知道他可以信任他。更妙的是，巴基知道克林特不会像娜塔莎那样对这件事大发脾气。“ ** **史蒂夫昨晚请我去他家了。**** ”

克林特像一个卡通角色一样被惊掉了下巴。“ ** **史蒂夫**** ？”他确认道。“ ** **/那个/史蒂夫**** ？”巴基狡黠地笑了。克林特眨了两下眼睛，然后咧开嘴笑起来。他大笑出声。“ ** **我天，你居然真的做到了**** ！”他的表情里写满了折服。“ ** **恭喜啊**** 。”

巴基淡定地摇摇头得意洋洋。 ** **“你都不知道我们做了什么。”****

“ ** **是/你/**** ，”克林特一边打手语一边轻蔑地哼了一声。“ ** **我知道你做了什么**** 。”

巴基叹了口气，什么都想起来了。“ ** **没错但这比我脑补的还棒。他也/好/重口，克林特。他就是我的灵魂伴侣！**** ”

克林特翻了个白眼。“ ** **那当然了**** 。”

****“你到底什么意思？”** **

克林特不耐烦地挥挥手，继续看电视。“ ** **你下周一就会迷上另外一个人的**** 。”

巴基皱着眉头，几乎要生气了。“ ** **不会的**** ，”他暴躁地比划。真的，他不怪克林特对他就这点期望。巴基一直以来都是个逐重口伴侣而居的荡妇。但这次不同。他找到了一个人，完全是巴基所幻想的每一个癖好和相处模式的完美结合。他不需要用细节恶心克林特，但他告诉他，“ ** **会持续下去**** ** **的**** ** **。你等着瞧吧**** 。”

 ****性感** ** ****教授:七点到我家来。我们有很多事情要讨论。** **

巴基颤抖。在正常的情侣谈话中，这样的话可不是好兆头。但他们 ** **不是**** 正常情侣。巴基会享受一个完美夜晚。他从沙发上一跃而起，急匆匆地跑到卧室去准备。

.oOo.

史蒂夫把巴基的性癖清单折叠起来，看完后把它放在一边。想着巴基和他所有的色情幻想，他出了点汗，老二有抬头的趋势，他用掌根按了按它，让自己平静下来。他拿起手机，开始给巴基发短信。

****嘿，昨晚之后你怎么样？还好吗？** **

巴基开始回复的速度……令人鼓舞。史蒂夫读到回复时笑了。

****宝贝男孩：我的马鸭是哒。窝一直在回想嗷……窝早上起来发现屁股上没有淤青可是补开心了鸭** **

当史蒂夫想象着巴基睡意朦胧，拉下睡裤，对着镜子审视自己赤裸的屁股时，他的五脏六腑都紧绷起来。史蒂夫猛地咽了咽口水。

****是吗？看来下次得下手重一点了，嗯？也许你需要一点规训？** **

****宝贝男孩：……但我有很乖** ** ****诶** ** ****。你说的哦！你要惩罚我了？** **

史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，打字回复，

****你还有很多要学的，宝贝男孩。规训和惩罚完全是两码事。** **

****宝贝男孩：……我不明白。** **

****你会明白的，可爱的小东西，你很快就会的。** **

史蒂夫给巴基发短信，告诉他什么时候去他家，以及详细的怎么去，然后他把手机放在一边，这样他就可以开始批改一些论文了。

.oOo.

“你的语法一塌糊涂，”史蒂夫向巴基打招呼，为他把前门大开着。巴基扬起眉毛，走了进去。

“不好意思？”

史蒂夫走进厨房拿出了巴基的艺术史论文，他仔细看过了。巴基没打算真的从史蒂夫那里拿个成绩，但史蒂夫无论如何还是批了那篇文章。“ 你的写作只是比发短信稍微好了一点而已，”他警告道。“也就是说，不忍卒读。”

巴基皱着眉头，看上去很受伤，过了一会儿，他的表情甚至变得有些后悔和狡黠。“对不起，”他说，然后走上前，把自己投入史蒂夫的怀抱。他把双手放在史蒂夫的胸前，正放在他的胸肌上。“我想我没下多大功夫吧。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇抽搐。他很清楚巴基要让事情怎么发展，他很喜欢他这样。他板起脸来，装出一副严肃而无动于衷的样子。“你说得对，”他说。“我们都知道你很聪明，能做得更好。那么你有什么要为自己辩护的呢？”巴基咬着嘴唇，透过睫毛看着史蒂夫。 ** **他妈的,他**** ** **真好看**** 。史蒂夫用手抓住他的腰，手指在那件可笑的“ ** **重口**** ”毛衣上戳来戳去。“我等着呢，”他警告说。“你最好回答我。”

巴基呜咽着，皱着眉头。“对不起，爹地。”他把脸埋到史蒂夫胸口，一边寻求慰藉一边把自己藏起来。“我没听，也没把它当一回事。我太懒，把事情都搞砸了。” 

史蒂夫啧了一声，双手环绕着巴基，紧紧地抱着他。“嘘，”他边说边亲吻着自己的头发。“没事的，蜜糖。我看得出你很抱歉。”

巴基吸吸鼻子，靠在史蒂夫的颈侧点了点头。“是的。”

“你想让我惩罚你？希望我让你你趴在我的桌子上，用尺子打你，而你则在纸上标出所有的错误？”巴基呻吟着，史蒂夫笑了。他的双手在巴基的背上来回抚摸，然后在他耳边低语，“你很喜欢这些，嗯？”

“……也许吧。”巴基埋在他肩头笑个不停。

史蒂夫退后。 “得了吧，”他说。“我才不管你的语法怎么样。我们还有很多其他的事情要说。”

巴基跟着他进了厨房，看着他给他们倒饮料。“是关于好东西，对吧?”他问，只是因为他 ** **真的**** 很喜欢史蒂夫，而且他希望这能成为现实，所以他 ** **可能**** 比平常更有自知之明。

“是的,巴克。只谈好东西。”史蒂夫把饮料递给他，坏笑着。“今晚我 ** **要**** 用酒精来满足你。”

巴基抬起眉毛，但还是盯着史蒂夫猛吸了一口气。“然后你就可以占我的便宜了？”

史蒂夫露齿而笑。“向来如此。来。”

他们在客厅里坐定，巴基坐在扶手椅上，史蒂夫靠着沙发。“我为什么总坐得离你这么远？”巴基抱怨着。

“因为你可能想要自己的空间，”史蒂夫告诉他。“我接下来要问你一些非常私人的问题。”

巴基一下子脸红了。“哦。好的。”

“你觉得尴尬了，宝贝男孩？”史蒂夫调笑道。“没想到你还知道尴尬。看看你穿的这件傻毛衣。”

巴基低头看到了上面的字样。“哦，是啊。”他笑着说。

“只有喜欢哗众取宠的婊子才会穿着这种衣服大摇大摆，”史蒂夫告诉他，一副实事求是的样子。“我一看到你穿这件衣服就知道你是什么人了。”

巴基眉开眼笑。“真的？”

“真的。”

“他妈的，史蒂夫。”巴基不安地扭动。他抿了口酒好安定下来。“好的，你的问题是？”

“昨天晚上你走之后我又读了你的清单，是那种从头到尾的细读。”

“哦。”巴基不知该作何感想。“你有没有……你有没有觉得哪些是你不喜欢的？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。“没有，巴基。你很好。我喜欢知道你对什么感到兴奋，而且你的兴趣没有哪条是让我困扰的。”

巴基愉快地抿着嘴。“噢。” ** **天啊**** ，史蒂夫给自己施了什么魔法？巴基以前从未为自己的奇怪性癖感到尴尬。

”但我还是打算和你聊聊这张清单，毕竟我认真地读了一遍。我注意到了一些事情，有些挺好的，但有些真的很糟。“史蒂夫弯下腰拿起他放在沙发旁的桌子上的那张清单。他把它展开，看着它。

巴基歪着头。“你指什么?”

“最严重的吗？是有些事情你很不喜欢却还是尝试过了。”史蒂夫观察着巴基的表情是如何变得难看的。“……这让我怀疑你和一个强迫你做你不想做的事情的人在一起过。”他等着，看巴基会怎么说。

巴基喝了口酒，叹了口气，然后说，“是的。是的我和一个人在一起过一段时间——布洛克。”

“‘一段时间’是多长时间，”史蒂夫说。

“……一年？”巴基计算着。“呃，一年不到一点。不管怎么说，够长了。我十八岁的时候遇到了他。他比我年长，而我觉得他真是不可思议——处事冷静、经验丰富、容貌英俊。”巴基转着眼珠子。“他还骑摩托，这真的让我很心动。”

“另一位‘爹地’？”史蒂夫问，他的神色有点嫉妒，看上去很有意思。巴基坏笑起来。

“别，史蒂夫。我们不是这样的。”他看到史蒂夫微微放松了些，而且没错，他差点开始嫉妒了。这个念头让巴基的身体里穿过一股暖流。

史蒂夫看着他，神色并不严厉，但也不愉快。“他对你很不好？”

“不……不是这么说。他没有虐待过我什么的。但我们很快就进入了一段BDSM关系，但我没有经验，很多东西都不知道。”

“‘东西’是哪些？”

巴基喘了口气。“安全词啊，颜色啊，限度啊这些。”

“ ** **耶稣基督啊**** 。”

巴基点点头。“没错。那种体验不太好。我当时没有昨晚给你的那种清单。我一开始就是即兴发挥。”

“是吗？”

“是的，”巴基说。“往好里说，没错他是的。我不觉得他 ** **有意**** 强迫我做那些我不喜欢的事情，但——”

“噢这很简单，巴基，”史蒂夫打断了他。“你有没有 ** **告诉**** 过他你不想做那些事情？你表达过自己的抗拒吗？”

巴基耸耸肩。“是的吧，但他说服我去做了。我们的模式是主奴；所以控制感很强很强。如果我不喜欢某件事而他说我们要去做，我只是觉得这是他控制我的方式。”

史蒂夫对主奴之类的东西从来没有什么兴趣。他从来没有想过要剥夺别人的自主权，而且总因为知道对方是自愿驯服而得意。史蒂夫发出不满的声音，但就这样算了。他不需要表达他有多看不起这个布洛克。 谢天谢地，这个人再也不是巴基生活的一部分了。“有过一个女人，”他语气中的陈述多过询问。“她也强迫过你吗？”

巴基睁大了眼睛。“哦！不。她没有。”他的嘴唇抽搐了一下。“佩吉。她……”他咬了咬嘴唇。“她很好，真的。我是个基佬，所以我不喜欢去找她，但就像我说的：在这件事上我没有选择。”

“你在说些什么东西？”史蒂夫问。现在他听起来 ** **真的**** 很生气，这让巴基缩回了椅子。

“……布洛克喜欢把我送给别人，”他说，“他在我们常去的俱乐部见到了佩吉。他告诉我应该这么做。”

史蒂夫感觉自己血压都要升高了，哪怕他努力地想做到释然。他强迫自己不再咬牙切齿而是喝了口酒。“这个‘佩吉’”，他小心翼翼地问，“她做过什么？”

“她不知道……她不知道我不喜欢这样。我不想伤害她的感情也不想和布洛克闹僵。巴基耸耸肩。“就像我说的：她人很好，是一个很优秀的女性Dom。离开布洛克一段时间，被友好地对待，对我来说是一种放松。如果她是个男人的话，我大概会很享受的。”他悲伤地承认，“我很确定这就是为什么布洛克把我送给她。他知道我不喜欢女人，所以我不会为了她离开他。”

“那 ** **究竟**** 是什么让你离开他的呢？”史蒂夫问。

巴基低头看地毯，似乎在回忆什么。“他就是……开始试图过分地羞辱我，”他几乎是在耳语。

“但你喜欢被羞辱。”

“那种我还是不喜欢。”巴基抬头看着他。“他做的事情让我觉得自己毫无价值，很孤单。就好像他不爱我，甚至不在乎我一样。它没有让我兴奋，只让我感到内心寒冷和空虚。”

史蒂夫本想细问是哪些事，但他猜也能猜到。被锁在笼子和壁橱里、被展示给别人、被送给别人、被强迫看他的Dom和别人这几项，巴基标记的是“玩过”和“0分”。史蒂夫咽了咽口水，想起了巴基清单上的一项:“遗弃幻想”。这一项也打勾了，大大的零分和在附注栏里潦草写下的“再也不干了”。史蒂夫甚至无法 ** **想象**** 离开巴基，更不用说进行这样的角色扮演了。

“我很抱歉发生了这样的事，”他最终说道，并为自己能够保持足够的镇定，做出如此冷静的回应而感到自豪。之后，他沉默了很长一阵子，然后鼓起勇气问:“那么……烟灰缸什么的呢？这是字面意思，还是……？”

巴基简直冻住了。慢慢地，他的眼神向上滑，对上了史蒂夫的目光，他怕极了。

他不用说史蒂夫也明白了。巴基什么都不用说。“他妈的!“史蒂夫很气愤。“开什么玩笑？！”“他现在非常、非常生气，生气只是为了掩饰他的心痛，他心疼巴基。“这混蛋住在哪里？”

巴基难过地看着他。“那只是一次而已，史蒂夫。”

“一次还是几次不重要！”

“我离开他了，就在那次之后，”他说。“所以我现在没事。请别再怒吼了。”

史蒂夫停下来，相当惊讶。 ** **哦**** 。他完全没意识到自己的音量。他又陷进了沙发里。“抱歉，”他说。“我不是生你的气。”

“我知道。”

史蒂夫看着巴基，努力回忆前一天晚上他裸露的每一寸身体。“我能知道伤疤在哪里吗？”他问道。

巴基只是摇摇头。“它们现在都很淡了，只有我能辨认出来。”他扬起下巴，挑衅地说。“而且我会不告诉你的。我不希望你每次看到它们都感到难过。”

史蒂夫会反对，但他想鼓励巴基学会说“不”。而且巴基说的完全正确。“好吧,”史蒂夫说。“好吧。我们不说这个。我们现在可以谈谈有趣的东西了，对吗?”

巴基语带嘲弄。“好。现在我真的很有心情。”他给了史蒂夫一个下流的眼神，然后端起酒杯，一下喝了几大口。然后，伴随着呼气和鬼脸，他放下了酒杯。“这 ** **是**** 什么东西？”他问道，显然不太喜欢它。

“金汤力。你要来点别的吗？”

“没有。巴基又喝了一口，最后还是做了个鬼脸。“还挺好喝。”

“没有。巴基又喝了一口，最后还是做了个鬼脸。“还挺好喝。”

史蒂夫生气了，但还是放下了这个话题。他有更重要的事情要做，他不想惹恼巴基，破坏他享受他们谈话乐趣的机会。“你打分最高的东西，”他说。“冲击游戏，束缚，性行为，玩具，羞辱。”

巴基笑了。“是的。我喜欢这一切。”

史蒂夫沉吟。“我很高兴宝贝。告诉我你认为什么太痛苦了好吗？什么道具？”

巴基咬着嘴唇。“唔……”

“要诚实，”史蒂夫说。“我需要知道你的限度。 **你的限度** 。我不希望你因为你觉得想要什么东西就忽略它。明白吗？”

巴基点头道：“好的。嗯……我不喜欢被打得重到会留下大块黑色的淤青，或是好多天都消不掉的红肿。”正当史蒂夫准备开口，他补充道, “别误会我了: 我喜欢淤青的，只要不要太多就行，并且不能破皮。”

“好的。”史蒂夫鼓励性地笑着。“还有呢？”

“嗯，还有就是藤条：我可以挨几下子，多了就不行——那样我事后会受不了的。”

史蒂夫点点头。“谨记在心。”

“我不太喜欢自己的，额，生殖器被打得太厉害。稍微打两下不要紧但我不希望它变成，就是，主要活动，你懂吗？生殖器折磨不适合我。”

“没问题。”

“但我很喜欢你那次打我下面，有天晚上。并且我不介意被扇耳光，或是被拉头发。我喜欢窒息play。”

“哦宝贝男孩，”史蒂夫笑了。“我也是。”

“我不喜欢鞭子，但是散鞭可以。皮带也…我爱它背后的含义，你懂吗？你，从自己的皮带扣里解开它来惩罚我。很专制。”

史蒂夫得意地笑了，“呣，这样的啊？”

“嗯。” 巴基的指甲陷进他椅子的把手里。“但是，我不是最喜欢那种感觉。我也不太能承受被皮带打很重。”

史蒂夫在脑内做了个笔记。 “那挺好的，”’ 他称赞道， “我为你能这样敞开感到骄傲，知道吗？”

巴基露出笑容。“谢谢你。”

“不客气宝贝。现在，捆绑怎么说，嗯？ 你对你的喜好说得挺清楚的。口塞和皮制手铐，这些差不多？”

巴基充满热情地点头。“对。还有眼罩。有时候头套也很好。”

“你喜欢感官剥夺，嗯？”史蒂夫坏笑着明知故问。

巴基脸上泛起红晕。“嗯，我真的很喜欢。” 他开始喜欢上这一系列质询了——他甚至开始因此而感到有些晕乎乎的了。他看了他只喝了几口的饮料。呃。他把他放到一旁 “被捆在捆绑器具上也可以。 贞操锁 没问题，”

史蒂夫的双眼明亮起来。“真的吗？这么说你喜欢你的快感被控制？” 看到巴基点头， 史蒂夫说，“所以你肯定很喜欢我昨晚对你边缘控制？”

“我的天呐。”巴基激动地点点头。“太火辣了。我爱极了那个游戏。”

再次，史蒂夫被他迫切地想要留住这个男孩的欲望击中了。他想要他只属于他一个人，来随时玩弄。他舔唇，问：“还有别的吗？”

“禁止活动很有意思，但不能一直这么玩。”巴基坏笑着。“我喜欢扭来扭去。”

史蒂夫笑了。“我喜欢看你扭来扭去。” 他的视线拂过列表，思索着。“还有那些你没试过的东西…嗯，公共场合中在衣物下被捆绑?” 他征询地看着巴基。“你似乎不喜欢公共play…”

“我刚刚在想 锁精环 ，关于那个，” 巴基承认道。

“啊，我明白了。那这些和厕所有关的项目呢？”史蒂夫没忽略巴基的脸是怎样变得像甜菜根一样红的。他往前靠了靠，露齿而笑。“巴基？”

巴基不安地扭动。“是，呃，关于这个……”

“说这个让你很尴尬，嗯？”史蒂夫戏弄着他。巴基看起来 **很窘迫** 。“回答我巴基。”

当他顺从地回答时，巴基的声音简直细若蚊呐，并且根本无法对上史蒂夫的眼睛。他的双手在T恤下扭在一起。“我从未向任何人承认过我对……那些东西感兴趣。” 

史蒂夫点点头。“为什么不呢？”

“哦！”巴基对他怒目而视，这让史蒂夫抬起了眉毛。“我不 **知道** 。”

“你当然是知道的，并且注意点态度，蜜糖。”

巴基哽住了，他部分 的 尴尬 感 被史蒂夫严苛的话语所带来的巧妙的满足代替了，与此同时他的话语中又透露出一种爱慕来。“对不起爹地，”他咕哝 道 。史蒂夫看上去对此感到很满意，巴基再次尝试了一下，“我，额，只是这太奇怪了，你知道吗？”

“巴基，我很确定你有一根人外假阳具；你已经够奇怪了。”

巴基大笑。“哦，对。我猜是这样。但就是……尿布，”他有些羞于说出这个词，“和限制如厕，还有……灌肠什么的；总是弄得乱糟糟，而且是那么私人的事情。而且我不喜欢把它当作退行play来玩。但我在黄片里看到的那些，都是这么做的。毛发浓密的肥宅假装自己是小孩子。这是我羞于启齿的原因之一。”他羞愧地低下头。“不管怎么说，这很恶心。” 

史蒂夫摇摇头。“不，宝贝，不是的。至少对我而言不是的。你的清单上基本没有什么让我恶心的——还是有几条，但你也没有把它们标为喜欢。清单上 **没有** 什么你喜欢的内容会让我觉得你不好。”他注视着巴基，观察到了他诧异和释然的神情。“尿布并不是我的限度。如果你想玩，我们就玩。” 巴基抿着嘴唇的样子，史蒂夫一看就知道他正噙着笑。这让史蒂夫心里暖洋洋的，因为给了巴基他想要的东西而本能地感到愉悦。“那狗狗play呢，嗯？你打了三分，说你喜欢 它的羞辱内容。” 

“嗯，对。”

“你不喜欢它的哪方面？”史蒂夫问道，“因为这是我 **真正** 喜欢的几项之一。”

巴基振作起来，对于进一步了解史蒂夫的性癖充满兴趣。“是吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“嗯，我不介意。我喜欢它的某些方面。你知道的，在地上爬行，被叫做狗狗，从食盆里舔食。但是呃，”他小心翼翼地看了史蒂夫一眼。“我不喜欢太进入小狗的角色。我不喜欢那些让我看起来像狗的面具。我 **不** 想被关在笼子里或宠物板条箱里。而且我对汪汪叫什么的没兴趣。”

史蒂夫点点头。“啊，我明白了。”他朝巴基笑了笑。“我想你会喜欢我的玩法的，如果我们那样做了的话。”

“好的。”

“强奸play，”史蒂夫说。“你好像对这个很有兴趣，但我完全不能接受这个玩法。”

“呃，”巴基毫不在意地挥挥手。“这不重要。”

“又是什么让吞精变成这么糟糕的体验呢？”他取笑道。

“我没说糟糕!”巴基大声抱怨。“只是味道不好。当我看到GV里的男人呻吟着，假装这是他们尝过的最美妙的东西，我总是要翻个白眼。这很蠢。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛。“好吧，我承认这一点。但我不得不说，我看到我的伴侣吞下了我的精液让我兴奋。我不会让你把它从地板上舔掉什么的，但如果你口交的时候我让你咽下去你能接受吗？”

巴基羞怯地笑了笑。“可以，史蒂夫。我可以这么做。我想让你开心。”

“呣，你已经做到了，蜜糖。”

巴基快要融化了。“啊，我喜欢你叫我这些宠物的名字。‘甜心’什么的。”

“这让你感到自己很特别吗？”史蒂夫带着笑意调戏道。巴基同意地快速点头。“那么这是件好事因为我想不起来什么时候停止过这么做，如果他让你感到困扰的话。”史蒂夫低下头看向其他那些他用绿笔标出来的东西——他真的很喜欢而巴基没有尝试过但愿意尝试的东西。“尿道插入，”他说。“你想试试吗？”

“嗯。”

“那种感觉很奇异，” 史蒂夫警告道。“你也许不会喜欢。你可以对我保持诚实并在你不喜欢这样的时候告诉我吗？”

巴基点点头，像仰视英雄一样看着史蒂夫。“好的，史蒂夫。谢谢你。”

“不用谢宝贝。那么24/7呢？你对自己的选择感到确定吗？”

巴基点点头。“我从来没有尝试过这个。甚至和布洛克都没有。最终呢，我还是决定要试一试。”

史蒂夫略一沉吟。“这听起来很有意思。我们先把它搁置着，直到我们彼此磨合得更好，嗯？”

“好的。”巴基咬着唇。“但我已经适应你了，史蒂夫。我希望你知道这点。”

史蒂夫笑了，带着宠爱的神情。“我知道。我的意思是等我们之间有了足够的经验，好吗？”

“好。”

“现在，我复制了一份列表然后填了一份我自己的。”史蒂夫从茶几上拿起列表递给巴基。“我想要你仔细地阅读它。这有笔。标注任何你不喜欢或者你想谈谈的东西。” 

巴基顺服地接过那张纸，靠上椅背，立马开始执行史蒂夫的指示。史蒂夫因他的服从而感到一股满足的快感。“乖孩子，”他喃喃着对自己说道。这孩子是完美的，他心想。漂亮，顺从，甜美又饥渴——是史蒂夫心目中完美的Sub的形象。他曾 拥 有过甜美的男孩，但从未有人像巴基一样如此接近他的理想形象。

他知道他已经开始有些痴迷了。这对于他的喜好来说有些太快了，但史蒂夫准备睁只眼闭只眼。对他来说，巴基已经对 _他_ 着迷了好几周了。他耐心地等待着，在巴基仔细阅读着每一个他性喜好的小细节时喝着酒。他读完后，巴基盖上笔盖然后抬起头。

“好了，”他轻柔地说。“我准备好了。”

史蒂夫看见了他快要进入subspace时眼中的一抹湿润。 _他真该死地好搞_ ，他心想。“你感觉不错吗，宝贝？”

“嗯哼。”

史蒂夫笑了。“那么尽量再坚持一会儿，好吗？”巴基点点头，然后史蒂夫称赞了他。“过来这里。”他拍拍边上的沙发，然后巴基站起来走了过来。史蒂夫安抚地用一只手臂揽住他，巴基再次靠进他的怀抱中，热切地。好 _像一条该死的灰狗_ ，史蒂夫心想，再次被乐到了。“好了，”他说。“过一遍那些你标注的东西。记住，我要你说完整的句子，所以如果你稍有疏忽我就会掐你。”

巴基明显可闻地吞咽了一下，然后说，“阴茎折磨——你似乎喜欢这样但我不是很喜欢。就有一点点”他抬头瞄了一眼史蒂夫。“对不起。”

“不，” 史蒂夫马上说。“永远别为对自己的限度诚实而道歉，巴基。我真的，真的很喜欢看你对此保持敞开和肯定的样子，好吗？”

“好的。”巴基展露笑颜。他继续下去。“...你对，尿布啊什么的东西只打了三分。而且你从来没做过。如果你会觉得太奇怪的话我就不会想做了。”

史蒂夫掐了他一下，遵守了自己的诺言并让巴基尖叫了一下。 “乖，”他说。 “我给它打三分只是因为我不太喜欢给没有体验过的事情打四分或者五分。”他对巴基坏笑着。“然而我确实非常享受羞辱，你也是。尿布会是一种有趣的羞辱方式。“史蒂夫看到巴基又窘迫地红了脸，所以他告诉他，”别担心了巴克。接下来是什么？“

“呃，看上去你似乎喜欢施加超过我舒适范围的疼痛。“

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我这样更舒服，肯定的。但是我喜欢根据我的伴侣的喜好去量身定做。别担心那个。”

巴基往下去读下一项。“狗狗play？”

史蒂夫微笑。“我告诉过你我很享受那个。别担心；根据你告诉我的你不喜欢它的四方，我挺确定你会喜欢我的游戏的。”他安抚地捏了一下巴基的肩膀。“你可以把它作为一个硬性限度，如果你觉得它不适合你的话。”

“好。那这个……呃，家务活什么的？”巴基做了个鬼脸。“我不太喜欢清洁之类的内容。”

史蒂夫笑了。“那么这就是规训你的好方式。这是你的限度吗？”

巴基撅撅嘴。“没有。只是不大感兴趣。”

“没问题。继续。”

巴基深吸了一口气，警惕地看着他。“扩张是什么，你又为什么喜欢它？”

史蒂夫笑了笑。“根据你的清单显示，你被这条吓坏了。”

“ **是啊** 。”

“那么我来回答你的问题：这些洞都可以扩张：阴道、肛门或者尿道。”

“哦我的天啊。”

史蒂夫略一沉吟。“我觉得拳交和可充气玩具都属于这一类。 你也可以对某人用渐进宽度的棒子进行尿道插入。我喜欢的点是看我的伴侣被压垮并屈服。” 他目不转睛地盯着巴基。 “这样你听上去是不是没那么可怕了？”

“哦。嗯，对的。我想是的。”巴基舒了一口气。“我只是不太明白……这听起来很医学，而且很吓人。”

“我明白了。那么有关的内容我都会谨慎考虑再进行的，好吗？”

“好的。”

巴基对他展露出笑颜，然后史蒂夫眼中又泛起那股令人愉快的保护欲。“接下来呢？”

“你有没有……”巴基犹豫了一下。“你是双性恋吗？”

“哦！”史蒂夫点点头。“嗯，我居然没跟你说过这个。我们的话题没聊到过这里，我猜。但是没错，我是。你怎么看出来的？”

巴基轻蔑地哼了一声。“你喜欢‘女穴崇拜’和把物品插入阴道。”他对此露出了一个恶心坏了的表情，史蒂夫笑着掐了他一下，因为他能这么做。 

“嘿，别对我的性癖进行羞辱啊，”他调笑道。“我对女性和男性的身体的喜爱是同样的。这和你我之间的事情无关，所以你不用担心；我永远不会让你和一个女人做什么的。” 巴基看起来将信将疑，很快史蒂夫就找到了原因。 

“但你有过暴露展示和群P的经验。” 他注视着史蒂夫。 “谁是‘艾丽卡’？”

“她是我认识的一个女性Dom。我几年前在一个研讨会上认识了她。当我热衷于支配服从关系的时候，我曾经邀请过她几次。”

巴基点点头，但他看起来并不开心。我不知道自己能不能做到，”他承认。“有他人在场的情况……”他咽了咽口水。“很难。”

史蒂夫点点头温柔地抱住了他。“没问题宝贝。我们不会做这些的。”他吻了吻巴基的脸颊，问他下一条是什么。

巴基又对他大吼了。“我 **不** 跳舞，史蒂夫。”他的语气太不礼貌，史蒂夫掐了他一下，他才乖巧起来。 “我很不擅长这个，太尴尬了。而且 **不是** 好的那种尴尬。”他坚定地看着史蒂夫。“如果我喝得 **烂** 醉可能会跳，但更多情况下还是算了。”

史蒂夫点点头。“没问题。看不到你跳些性感的脱衣舞让我有点遗憾，但我尊重你的选择。”

“好的。被告知吃什么穿什么什么时候锻炼让我感到很困扰。”巴基现在开始有些信心了。“你给它打了五分，但我真的不想经常这样。甚至当我们进入24/7的关系的时候，我也喜欢自己做决定。”

“好。那就不考虑这个。”

“我可以选择自己喜欢的口塞吗？”巴基指着他用红笔圈出的内容问道。 “如果我的嘴被塞得太满，我会感到恐慌，所以我只喜欢嚼子，胶带和面具式口塞。“

史蒂夫笑了。“当然，宝贝。我很高兴你知道自己喜欢什么。”他抚摸着巴基的头发。“我们就只来这些。” “那我们就玩那些。我有几个面具式口塞，如果你喜欢的话。”

“谢谢你。”

“不用谢，甜心。”

“不要公共场合play，”巴基说。“除非我很确定自己不会被抓到。你碰到我和加文的那一次就是我的极限了。比方说，我可以在餐厅的桌子底下做点什么，或者在暗处，在洗手间里干点不正经的事情，但也就到此为止了。”

史蒂夫点头。“很好。如果你不想的话，就连这些我们也不用考虑。”

“好。”巴基又看向那张清单，大声叹了口气。“啊。最后一项。”

他的反应让史蒂夫很好奇他到底要说什么。“哪一条让你这么不开心，蜜糖？”

“剃毛？认真的吗？”巴基一脸活见鬼的表情看着他。“这太奇怪了。”

史蒂夫大笑。“嘿，这没准可以很艳情。想想吧：如果我拿着一把剃刀对准你的蛋蛋我会获得多少的掌控啊。

巴基浑身颤抖。 “呃，不用了谢谢。你要控制我，可以对我的蛋蛋做点别的事情。刮体毛听起来可 **不** 性感。”

又一次，史蒂夫大笑，但他只是挤了挤巴基的身侧并让步，“好的宝贝，好的。”

巴基把列表折了起来并放在咖啡桌上，马上回来蜷缩在史蒂夫身边。“就这些”他咕哝道。史蒂夫捧住巴基的下巴并给了他一个温柔的吻。“你做得很好，宝贝，”他赞赏道。“比你那篇艺术史论文好多了”

巴基振作起来。“哦是啊。你会为此惩罚我吗？”

史蒂夫轻笑起来。“是啊，我可以这么做……或者我们只需要一点规训就够了。”“他握住巴基的后颈并轻轻地捏了一下，愉悦地看到巴基眯起了眼睛。“毕竟我记得向你保证过要教你二者的区别。” 

“好的，”巴基喘着气。“好的我记住了。”

“想学吗？”史蒂夫问。“想现在就试试吗？”

“好的。”

“嗯，很好。”史蒂夫站起来，把手伸向巴基。“来，起来。我们去我的卧室，好吗？”

巴基梦幻般地笑着站了起来。他不需要史蒂夫下第二次命令。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 链接: https://pan.baidu.com/s/1G0eIxBDY4rcdUxf14iy7kg 提取码: w259 复制这段内容后打开百度网盘手机App，操作更方便哦  
> ↑史蒂夫的kink list


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章由于当时太疲劳，忘了备注：discipline和punishment这两个词，我全部是按照福柯的《规训与惩罚》这个通译来翻译的，相当于按照专有名词来处理，所以文字不会那么通顺。  
> 又及，这章这么多拟声词，我疯了。

在他的房间里，史蒂夫把灯调暗，坐在床上。巴基也过来了，史蒂夫指了指地板。巴基服从命令的反应很快，他静静地跪了下来，史蒂夫对他笑了笑。“很好。只要我们来到这里，这就是你的规矩。你跪下，等我告诉你该做什么。”他目不转睛地看着巴基。“明白了吗？”

巴基点点头，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了渴望。“是。”

“是，然后呢？”史蒂夫提示。

巴基轻喘着双唇微张。“是，爹地。”

史蒂夫沉吟着。“嗯，可能不是这个，”他说，低头看着巴基。

……巴基看起来很困惑。“该是什么呢？”

史蒂夫站起来，走近他，把一只手放在他的头上。他能感觉到巴基正努力蹭他的手。“我想今晚我不是你爹地，”他平静地告诉他。“我想那不是我要的。”

当巴基抬头看他的时候，他几乎是在颤抖。“不是吗？”

史蒂夫笑了笑，摇了摇头。“没有。你对羞辱的爱好让我想要对你更恶劣一点。”他托住巴基的下巴，让他仰起脸来。“你觉得可以吗？”

巴基喘着粗气。“是的。是的，爹——”他停顿了一下，不确定地看着史蒂夫寻求指引。“我……”

史蒂夫紧捏着他的下巴。“叫 ** **先生**** ，”他对他说，沉迷于巴基的目光变得更暗的样子。

“哦，操。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“是，先生。”

史蒂夫太满意了，他简直想抱起巴基转一圈。 ** **妈的**** ，这孩子肯定是他在过去十年里找到的最好的东西。“来，”他平静地说，用手牵着他。“起来了。”

巴基被捏着下巴颤抖着起身，微不可闻地呼了口气站到了史蒂夫面前。“嗨，”他一站起来就说，脸上带着悦目的潮红。

“嘿，宝贝。”史蒂夫笑了，然后把他拉过来吻了一下。巴基叹了口气，毫不抵抗地融入了进去，他的嘴唇自动分开，听凭史蒂夫用任何他喜欢的方式占有他。这种轻易的屈服让史蒂夫怒吼着把他抱得更紧，他内心的某种占有欲让他为这个如此听话的漂亮男孩而激动不已。他吻了他，咬住他的下唇让他呜咽，然后把舌头塞进他的嘴里让他安静下来。巴基发出一声“ ** **唔嗯**** ”的声音，双手高高抬起抓住史蒂夫的肩膀。当史蒂夫往后退时，他很高兴看到这样的巴基，气喘吁吁，仿佛被解开了束缚，他的眼睛睁大了。“惩罚和规训之间的区别，”史蒂夫低声说道，“在于背后的意图。”他后退到床边，拉着巴基一起。当他坐到床垫上时，他把巴基拉到他身前，把一条腿挤进他两腿之间。

巴基抽搐着，未经思索地把屁股往前蹭了蹭。“意图是——”他咽了咽口水。“意图是什么？”

“惩罚是为了在你不听话的时候让你认识道错误。是为了纠正你，让你感到抱歉，让你愿意变得更好。我 ** **对**** 你这样做，是 ** **为了**** 你。”他坏笑。“当然，如果我们只是在胡闹——就像你把论文搞得一团糟一样——那么这只是一种游戏式的惩罚。也许会痛，但也会让你性奋。”

巴基双唇微张喘着气，看起来很着迷。“那……另外一个呢？”

史蒂夫忍住了，没有微笑。“规训是我 ** **对**** 你做的事，然而是 ** **为了**** 我。它是为了给我愉悦和享用你的机会的，而你只是一个玩物，仅此而已。”他用拇指轻轻抚摸着巴基的颧骨。“对我来说，这实际上是一个非常自私的行为。除了满足自己，我做这件事不是为了什么确切的目的。它不是为了纠正你或提高你，也不一定是为了让你感觉良好。事实上，有时候你可能感觉一点也不好。”巴基呜咽着，史蒂夫温柔地让他噤声。“但我不是个残忍的主人，巴基。即使我们是这个样子，你在叫我先生，我也不会残忍地对待你。也许很恶劣，但并不残忍。你一直有自己的限度，有你的安全词。你明白吗？”

巴基点点头。“是，先生。”

史蒂夫笑了。“好孩子。你很勇敢，你知道吗？你信任我，这对我很重要。”巴基听得脸都红了，看起来很可爱。史蒂夫亲吻了他的额头。“不管我怎么规训你，在某种程度上，还是会对你好的。你身体上可能感觉好或不好，但取悦我总是会让你满足的。”他看着巴基，找寻着他的目光。“明白了吗？”

巴基点点头。“嗯哼。”他的眼睛看起来又呆滞了，让史蒂夫觉得他又进入了自己的小世界。“感觉不错吧，蜜糖？”他问。

“嗯对，”巴基说，史蒂夫笑了。

“天，你好骚啊。你知道吗？我甚至不认为我们今晚需要规训。我们就做一个场景，但要我来选择。”巴基抱怨着，但史蒂夫又给了他一个吻，让他乖乖闭嘴，直到他又吞下了他的呜咽。“你照我说的穿了吗？”一吻结束后，他轻声问道。

巴基点点头。“穿了。”

“让我看看。”

巴基急忙遵从。他一下子有些重心不稳，但还是努力站稳了，脱下了他的毛衣。它被扔到一边，堆成一堆——史蒂夫一言不发，但在心里记下了他将来要改正的错误——然后他开始摆弄他的裤链。他解开拉链，眼睛直盯着史蒂夫，一边看着他一边把牛仔裤扯了下来。

巴基脱下裤子，把它踢开，史蒂夫深吸了一口气。然后他就站在那里，穿着灰色的丝质内裤，看上去充满渴望，但又不敢确定。“哦，宝贝，”史蒂夫喘着气说，完全被巴基穿着精致内衣的样子 ** **迷住了**** 。“过来。”

巴基快步向前，站在史蒂夫分开的大腿之间。“你喜欢吗？”

史蒂夫咆哮着抓住他的屁股，低头看着他。“嘘，甜心。不要问这种傻问题。”

史蒂夫注意到，巴基在他的手掌下颤抖着，发出了快乐的声音。他抬头看着他。“你喜欢别人提醒你你有多傻，嗯？头脑多么简单？”他问道，仔细观察着巴基的表情。“喜欢别人告诉你你有点懵了？”

巴基红着脸点头。“是，爹地。”

史蒂夫微笑着没有追究他的口误。他很快就会教会巴基，让他知道该管谁叫先生。“确实，蜜糖。看看你这副样子就知道了。已经口不择言了，话都不会说。”他轻笑。“你只需要扭动挣扎，发出点好听的娇喘。这就够了。我喜欢这样。这就是你的用处了。”巴基的目光 ** **呆滞**** ，他太开心了。

史蒂夫温柔地对他笑了笑，很欣赏他的顺从。 ** **操**** ，他有 ** **那么多**** 事想对巴基做。史蒂夫咽了咽口水控制住自己。他低下头，用拇指在内衣边缘的蕾丝上来回抚摸。“你穿这个真好看。我都用不着说第二遍，是吗？只要一提到它，你就乖乖出现了，把老二挤在小姑娘的内裤里。”巴基呜咽着，史蒂夫抬头看了看，咧嘴一笑。“是啊，你在我面前也太浪了。”他凝视着巴基的胯部，欣赏着他的阴茎和双球在丝绸后面的样子。他能看到他的勃起，看到他怎样因为兴奋而涨大——这种胖次显然不是为了巴基这样尺寸的男人（或者任何男人）设计的，前面绷起来的样子堪称秽亵。史蒂夫的嘴唇抽搐。“真漂亮。”他的手指在布料上勾勒出老二的轮廓，拇指用力摩擦，让鸡巴抽搐，然后变大。他触摸到布料被前液打湿了一小片。“宝贝，你已经把你的内裤弄脏了吗？”

巴基的腿在战栗，屁股在史蒂夫的触摸下颤抖。“ ** **哦**** ，”他叹了口气，抓住史蒂夫的肩膀保持平衡。“ ** **是**** ** **，**** ** **先生**** 。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，用手掌覆住内裤的前部，摩擦着巴基的阴茎。巴基呜咽又叹气，但史蒂夫主要是看着女式内裤被他的勃起绷得越来越紧，感觉他在自己手里变硬。史蒂夫不停地揉啊揉，很快，巴基就完全硬了，向前顶着胯寻求史蒂夫的抚触，兴奋地喘着粗气。“你喜欢这个吗，蜜糖？”史蒂夫问，尽管他已经知道巴基有多喜欢这个。“喜欢做我的小甜心？”

“对。”

“呣，你看起来真淫荡，知道吗？这样子被女式内裤包裹着。”

巴基瞪大了眼睛。他隐约记得一个多月前他刚买那条内裤的那天，当时他穿着它在卧室里撸管，想象着史蒂夫跟他说着同样的话。巴基的 ** **梦想**** 成真了。“我喜欢它，”他气喘吁吁地说，有点傻乎乎的。但那没关系，他朦朦胧胧地想。史蒂夫不会介意的。史蒂夫喜欢他傻傻的。他说过的。“它很漂亮，”他喃喃而语。

“没错。”史蒂夫把手伸进内裤里拨动他的老二，把它放到了一个更舒服的位置。“这样，好多了。”巴基的阴茎前端不适合这种束缚，从腰部的绑带那里露了出来。史蒂夫很久没有见过这么香艳的场面了，他感觉自己的裤子也绷得更紧了。“操，巴基。我真该给你拍张照片。”他听见巴基哀鸣着表示抗议，但并没在意。他只是暂时搁置了拍照的念头。他用一只手包裹住巴基的双球，另一只手玩弄着他的龟头。巴基的前端闪着水光，史蒂夫随手把液体抹开。巴基发出了一声下贱的声音，屁股又往前扭了扭。

“求您了，”他恳求道，眼睛盯着自己的老二，盯着史蒂夫爱抚他的地方。“ ** **求您了**** 。”

史蒂夫友好地拍了拍巴基的蛋蛋，然后完全收回手。听到巴基沮丧的哀叫，他不得不忍住笑意。“嘘，不许吵。过来。”他猛地把巴基拉过来，引导他坐到自己的大腿上，张开双腿。“来，”他说着，用两只手抓住他的后背。“我喜欢戏弄你，你知道吗？”巴基哼了一声，史蒂夫说。“还记得我说过规训会痛吗？你可能不会被允许高潮？”

巴基啜泣着，但还是乖乖地点头。“是，先生。”

“你会让我这么做的，对不对？你会让我把你绑起来，打到你说不出话，然后狠狠操你但不允许你高潮？让你被玩得精疲力竭，在疼痛中上床去睡觉？”史蒂夫上下抚摸着巴基背上温暖的皮肤。“回答我，蜜糖。”

巴基点头同意，看着好像真的痛了似的：“是，先生。”用的是最微弱的声音。“想要做您的好孩子。”

 ** **哦**** 。史蒂夫对他微笑，把他拉过来拥抱，亲吻他的太阳穴。“你当然是，巴基。你很乖。这就是为什么我今晚会对你宽容一点。我们就找点乐子，好吗？我会让你做很多傻事，但不会让你痛苦。如果你非常非常听话，我可能会允许你高潮。”

巴基兴奋地用脸蹭着史蒂夫的脖子。“ ** **谢谢**** ** **您**** ，先生。”

史蒂夫轻笑。“不许自作主张。你得先乖乖的，让我玩玩你。”

巴基急切地点头时，他的头发蹭得史蒂夫脸颊痒痒的。

 史蒂夫安抚性地拍着他的背告诉他，“我想你会很喜欢这个的。”

“是吗？”

“是的。你知道我 ** **为什么**** 会这么想吗？”

巴基发问的声音带着喘气，“为什么？”

“因为这太他妈的羞辱人了，”史蒂夫说，在巴基耳边低语，仿佛在诉说什么温柔而隐秘的事情。他感觉到巴基在颤抖，他的胯部摇晃着，鸡巴顶上了史蒂夫的小腹。史蒂夫轻轻扯着他的头发，警告道，“安分点。”

“对不起。”

史蒂夫最后吻了他一下，然后从巴基的手下溜走了。“起来，趴床上，”他温和地对他说。“手和膝盖着地。”巴基照办了，身体流畅而缓慢地移动着，仿佛他的四肢浸满了糖浆。史蒂夫花了一分钟的时间看着他进入状态，欣赏着他身体的形状，欣赏着他已经被玩坏的样子。“巴基？”他问道，一直等到他确定对方回过神了。“你现在感觉怎么样？”巴基都没看他一眼。他的嘴唇弯出懒洋洋的一笑。“很好。飘飘欲仙。”

史蒂夫听到这些，看到这些发生在他眼前，感到很满足。还有什么事情更让人感受到自己的强大，他想，比起让一个sub进入subspace。因为他让巴基那样 ** **做了**** 。仅仅几句话和几个眼神的接触，他就让巴基感觉很好，内啡肽涌入他的大脑，让他感觉很兴奋。史蒂夫 ** **太**** 喜欢这个了，永远都会被它吸引。他必须深吸一口气，控制住自己，必须把手伸下去，用掌根按住他的老二。这让他放松了些，但史蒂夫并没有试图冲给自己撸。他知道他还有整整一个晚上要过，毫无疑问，他也会像巴基一样为此痛苦不堪。

但问题是，无论如何，史蒂夫不会介意的。他会控制一切。他要让他的男孩 ** **好好享受一番**** 。

“向下看，”他轻声命令道。巴基默默听着，史蒂夫开始收集他在这个场景中需要的东西。他一拿齐所有的东西，就把东西放在巴基前面的床上，这样他就能看见了。史蒂夫满意地看着巴基的目光凝滞，双唇微张。“你觉得呢？”史蒂夫问道。“你想要吗？”

巴基急切地点点头。“是的。是的。”

“要说‘ ** **是，先生**** ’，”史蒂夫纠正道。

“是——”当史蒂夫把手伸进他的头发里，轻轻抓了抓他的头皮时，巴基闭上了眼睛。“ ** **是**** ** **先生**** ** ******* ** **，**** ** **噢**** 。”

史蒂夫轻笑。“傻小狗，”他喃喃地说，话语里流露出喜爱和深情。巴基又把他的脑袋往史蒂夫的手里蹭，史蒂夫怀疑他现在可能在呼噜呼噜地叫。他把手指插进巴基的头发里，抓住它，握紧拳头往后拉。巴基的眼睛一下子睁得大大的，嘴唇张开，大口喘气。这不是最温和的触摸，但他脸上的表情告诉史蒂夫，他非常喜欢它。史蒂夫的眼睛扫视着他，欣赏着他裸露的喉咙，从史蒂夫的手中优雅地紧绷着。“这就是你今晚要做的，”史蒂夫说。他盯着巴基的眼睛，对他说：“我会让你轻松一些的。你不必像一个聪明的孩子那样说话或做事。”他俯下身，在巴基的额头上吻了一下。巴基抱怨着。“做我可爱的小狗就好，”他对着他的肌肤轻声说。

 ** **“**** ** **先生**** ，”巴基气喘吁吁地说。“求您了。我想……”他舔了舔嘴唇，说不出话来，只是恳求地看着史蒂夫的眼睛。“求您了？”

史蒂夫捡起他拿来的项圈，把它放在巴基的脖子上。这是制革做的；很好的厚度，里面有很厚的衬垫。当他把它扣上的时候，史蒂夫的手能感觉到巴基在吞咽。“小狗,你没事吧？”

巴基呜咽着，脸红得很漂亮，让史蒂夫心都痛了。他在原地扭动，眼睛不停地转动，好像不知道该往哪儿看。“我不能……我——我不…… ** **绿色**** 。”他几乎是悄声说到最后，告诉史蒂夫他的颜色，他没事。

史蒂夫骄傲地笑着，抚摸着他的头发。“嗯，那很好，但我真的不认为你需要整晚胡言乱语，是吗？”

巴基睁大了眼睛，看上去有点滑稽，然后摇了摇头表示同意。

史蒂夫拿起了床上的面具式口塞。“别动，甜心。”他把口塞前侧对着巴基的脸，调整好后侧的松紧，片刻之后，他把口塞固定好了。它遮住了巴基的脸，从下巴到鼻子——一块扁平的黑色皮革，在史蒂夫看来，巴基戴着它是一种视觉冲击。他看着巴基逐渐习惯于这种感觉。“里面的球，”他说。“是可充气的，但你不喜欢嘴里被塞得太满，我切断了可以让它变大的管子。”他征询般地看着他。“这样可以吗？”

巴基点点头。“唔嗯。”

史蒂夫大笑，“是这样吗？”

巴基呻吟着，发出另一种声音，听起来更像是“‘呃呜’，”

史蒂夫不赞成地咂嘴。“这声音很蠢，宝贝。你在尝试说话吗？”

巴基呜咽着，但他没有摇头否认。

史蒂夫露齿而笑。他用手托住巴基的下巴，强迫他正视自己的眼睛，他说：“只有人才会说话，巴克。你现在不是人。你只是一只给我玩的可爱的、不会说话的动物。明白了吗？”

巴基又在呜咽。这声音可动人极了。

史蒂夫拍了拍他赤裸的后背，手指向下滑到内裤的裤腰处。“傻小狗也不穿内裤，”他告诉他。他的一只手滑过巴基的两腿之间，隔着丝绸摸着他被束缚的鸡巴。“哦，不，你弄得一团糟，蜜糖。为什么不把它脱掉呢？”他没有等巴基动手，就把布料扯下来，顺着他的大腿往下拉。巴基按照史蒂夫的要求顺从地动腿。内裤被扔到了某处，究竟是哪里并不重要。“这样好多了。”巴基的老二涨大而沉重，史蒂夫随手捏了它一下。

巴基咕哝了一声，入迷极了。

“ ** **真他妈漂亮**** ，”他低语着，完全没打算大声说出来。他静静地靠近他，告诉他，“我今晚不会束缚你。所以如果你要停下来，推开我然后站起来就可以了。我会知道你是否用了全力，然后我会立刻停下摘掉你的口塞。好吗？”

巴基的眼睛飞快地转了过去，睁大的双眼写满了专注和理解。他点了点头。

史蒂夫笑了。“好男孩。”他揉了揉巴基的阴茎前端。巴基为此大声哀嚎，但他只是让他噤声，并且开玩笑地打了他的屁股。“嘘，不许这样。记住：如果你今晚表现得很好，在我和你玩的时候非常顺从，我可能会决定让你高潮。”巴基的眼睛亮了起来，充满热情，史蒂夫嘲笑他。“是啊，也许我会让你蹭蹭我的什么的。”

巴基听到这句话后立刻脸红的模样真是不可思议。史蒂夫一边拨弄他的头发，一边拿起他放在一边的并指手套。“今晚也不需要你的手，”他实事求是地告诉他。巴基放松又顺从，任由他把自己的手塞进皮革制品里。史蒂夫扣上扣子，往后退。“哇，甜心，”他说，赞赏地抚摸着巴基的头发。“你现在看起来真傻，知道吗？”

巴基 ** **哀鸣着**** 。

“嘘。你知道我喜欢这个。”他坐在床上，拉着巴基躺下。“就这样。”

巴基愉悦地叹息，把头靠在了史蒂夫的大腿上。

“嘿，”史蒂夫笑着摸了摸他的头说。“感觉好吗，宝贝？”巴基边哼边点头，史蒂夫俯下身来，在他的前额上吻了一下。“傻乎乎的小狗，”他深情地低声说。“你会逆来顺受的，不是吗？”

巴基的目光向上一闪，点了点头。

“是的，我想你会的。”史蒂夫站起来，指着地板。“来吧，到下面来。”

巴基动作缓慢，史蒂夫认为一半是因为他在subspace，一半是因为他对自己的状态感到尴尬，被要求到地上来。巴基 ** **知道**** 史蒂夫会让他爬。 ** **到底**** ** **不是一只笨狗**** ，史蒂夫怜爱地想。“来吧，”他说着，从床垫上拿起最后剩下的东西。“我想下楼去看电影。”他飞快地走开了，以他平常的速度大步走出房间，留下巴基一个人在后面呜咽着，手忙脚乱地追赶。

注：原文为Yessir

注：我真的没有翻错，这里巴基如果开口的话说的应该是No,I don’t.表示他确实不需要。

史蒂夫用微波炉给自己热了一大包爆米花，因为他可以这么做，而且因为这强调了一个事实，巴基不是一个可以在看电影时吃爆米花的人。当史蒂夫从厨房出来的时候，他看到巴基终于从楼梯底下进入了客厅。史蒂夫的心里一暖。巴基的膝盖又红又肿。他是一路爬下楼梯的，谢天谢地。“好孩子，”史蒂夫笑着说。“即使我没留意，都没有作弊。这很好。”

史蒂夫看到的就是巴基一脸愉悦的样子。他爬到他脚边坐下，仰视着他。史蒂夫指了指沙发。“我要挑部片子。”

史蒂夫很快坐定，他翻看了几秒钟指南，才意识到自己并没有因为重量增加而感到沙发下沉；巴基还在地板上，带着疑问抬头看着他。“哦， ** **甜心**** ，你在等我叫你上来吗？”巴基点点头，史蒂夫笑了。“真是个好孩子。”他拍了拍旁边的垫子说：“来吧，我允许你坐下。”

巴基非常迅速地爬上沙发，在他旁边蜷缩成了尽可能小的一团（其实一点也不小）。

史蒂夫微笑着用没有拿遥控器的手抚摸着他。“我妈从不赞成狗狗出现在家具上，”他一边浏览着电影频道一边告诉他。“但你可以这么做。我喜欢你和我在一起。”

他找到了一部他记得去年看过预告片的电影。他按了播放键，一边看一边漫不经心地摸着巴基的头发。真的，他只是模糊地关注着这部电影，他的大部分想法是关于他接下来要和巴基做什么，以及在那之后，和在 ** **那**** 之后。这是最令人兴奋的部分，这部分总是让史蒂夫的大脑高度集中，充满保护欲和力量的感觉：事实是，巴基是他的，他会让他做最下流，最性感，最荒谬的事情，任何时候，只要史蒂夫想。他有一个像哈巴狗一样蜷缩在他身边的sub和一个充满可能性的夜晚，而史蒂夫。很。 ** **放松**** 。

他感觉到巴基不停地四处挪动，想要舒服一点的时候，他才没那么放松了。史蒂夫低头想告诉他安静点，但是…… ** **哦**** 。

巴基不是试图坐得舒服些。他扭动着，试图用他那没用的、被手套束缚的手去触摸他还硬着的老二。

“ ** **巴基**** ，”史蒂夫严厉地说。

巴基的手僵住了，眼睛瞪得大大的。他呜咽着，把脸埋到了史蒂夫的大腿上。

史蒂夫只是嘲笑并暂停了电影。“哦，现在你知道尴尬了？一秒钟之前，你还准备要去蹭沙发垫呢。”

巴基呜咽着摇了摇头。“‘ ** **唔嗯！呜——嗯！**** ’”

史蒂夫抓住他的头发，他拉了起来。“看着我，”他命令道，当巴基那双悲伤的眼睛抬起来时，他的胃在颤抖，他的顺从让他很受伤。史蒂夫非常想要他。“你只是想摸摸你的小鸡巴吗？”他问道。“你能想到的就这些吗？”

巴基疯狂地摇着头，但史蒂夫不理他。他把巴基推回到沙发上，站起来，去拿他从楼上带来的东西。他带着严厉的目光把它们拿过来，用手势让巴基转过身来。“手和膝盖着地，”他说，“背对着我。就这样吧。”巴基的大腿开始靠拢，但史蒂夫只是用手拍了拍，让它们分开。“哦，不，你不知道。别动，我在看。”巴基 ** **呜咽**** 着，史蒂夫坏笑着。“你就这点心思吗？”他嘲讽。“把所有的注意力都放在你的老二上。贪婪的小东西。”他用拇指在龟头下面摩擦，把皮肤移到他敏感的包皮系带上。

史蒂夫出神地看着一滴前液在顶端聚拢，滴到了沙发上。他生气地抱怨，好像这是个问题。“ ** **天啊**** ，巴基。你滴得沙发上到处都是。啊，现在我明白为什么像你这样淘气的小狗不能上家具了。”他拍了拍巴基的睾丸。“你真该被固定住，”他喃喃地说。

巴基听到这句话就发抖，像他被要求的那样，哀哀地啜泣着，努力固定不动。

史蒂夫看到了；他看到了巴基正呜咽着，夹杂着兴奋、尴尬和期待。他放开他的老二，一只手用力推着他肩胛骨中间的位置。“上半身趴低一点，屁股抬起来。”巴基被他推着动了，史蒂夫赞许地哼了一声。“就这样。这才是正确的请求方式，把什么都展示给我。

巴基呻吟着，声音被口塞盖住了。“‘ ** **呣呼！**** ’”

史蒂夫只是拍了拍他的屁股。“老实说，我不认为我需要这样做，但既然你是如此该死地饥渴，甚至不能专心……”他抓起小瓶润滑油，倒了一点在他的手指上。他把它擦进巴基的臀缝，巴基哭了起来。“那我得给你点东西让你安定下来，嗯？”他的手指在巴基的穴口蹭了蹭，很快地把一根手指插了进去，随后又加上了第二根手指。

史蒂夫不知道巴基有没有听说过‘ ** **产卵**** ’癖，但他看到史蒂夫从咖啡桌上拿出那个充气肛塞的时候很明显知道了点什么。“‘ ** **唔嗯**** ！’”他哭叫着，呜咽着把脸埋到沙发里。“‘ ** **哼呢**** ！’”

“嘘，”史蒂夫安抚道。他润滑了塞子，把它压在巴基的穴口，轻轻地摇晃着让它进去。“你不知道什么对你最好。我这么做是为了你好，所以你可以冷静下来，做一个好小狗。你不想再乖巧点了吗？”

巴基短促地尖叫着点了点头。“‘呣呼呜！嗯哼。’”

“又是这些愚蠢的噪音，”史蒂夫这样说，尽管他的声音听起来更柔和了——更亲切，更有贬低意味。“我知道你想做个好孩子，宝贝。这很难，不是吗？你就是不能正确地思考，没有足够的智慧知道你需要什么。”

 

巴基又抽噎了一下，点了点头，在他的喉咙里发出一种悲伤的声音，史蒂夫这反应觉得在这种情况下实在是太可爱了。

“噢，”他一边说，一边推着肛塞，直到它完全插进去，它的喇叭形底座就停在巴基的穴口外面。“马上就好了，亲爱的。”他挤压通过管子连接到塞子上的气囊，打了几下气，并在空气进入时听到嘶嘶声。巴基背部的 ** **所有**** 肌肉都绷紧了，他的呼吸艰难地从鼻子里呼出来，在口塞下面发出一声刺耳的声音。“我知道，我知道，”史蒂夫安慰道。“它变大了，嗯？”这个东西充好了气，只比史蒂夫的拳头小一点点。

巴基呜呜地叫着，点了点头，在史蒂夫拔掉塞子的瞬间呻吟了几声。“唔，唔。唔！”

 

史蒂夫知道，他的测试结果表明，打气10或11下将使它完全膨胀。他最后挤压了一下，然后拔下管子，把它放在一边。巴基在原地颤抖，身体绷紧，不知道自己应该兴奋还是害怕。

“嘘，”史蒂夫安慰道，双手在巴基背部的平面上上下移动。“你做得很好，亲爱的。我想这就是你要做。只是需要补充一点。”巴基发出很大的赞同声——或者是难过，史蒂夫其实说不清——然后把他的屁股往后挪了挪。史蒂夫笑着说。“小狗都这样，”他揶揄道。“没有自制力。幸亏你有我在这儿照顾你，否则附近的每个淫棍都会到处追你，想骑上这漂亮的屁股。”巴基并没有停止后退，他的声音也依旧悦耳。他感觉棒极了，而史蒂夫心情很好，决定帮助他。他俯下身，又开始用力撸他的鸡巴，只不过这次更平稳，更有节奏。“现在该让你达到高潮，这样我们才能看完电影，好吗？”史蒂夫说这是事实，就像他在评论巴基需要理发或修剪指甲一样。“我们会把你的小鸡巴收起来，你可以专心做我的好孩子。”

他的鸡巴在史蒂夫的手中变得不可思议地坚硬，然后他发出了一声 ** **长长的**** ，低贱的呻吟，开始射精，凌乱的白浊洒在沙发上。

史蒂夫哼了一声，“ ** **就这样**** 。射吧，宝贝。”他抚摸着他，慢慢地放慢动作，松开手。

巴基呻吟着，深深地吸了一口气，伴随着一声疲惫的叹息全部射了出来。

史蒂夫往后一靠，拍了拍他的侧腹。“好吧，现在我们已经解决了这个问题，我可以看我的电影了。”他回到沙发上自己的位置，拿起爆米花碗。电影没有停顿，巴基转过身来，像以前一样，爬过去，蜷缩着身体。但史蒂夫只是嘘了一声，指着地板。“不许上沙发了，”他说。

巴基的眼睛睁得大大的，然后他的脸绷紧了，史蒂夫看得出那是淘气鬼在抗议。*

“下去，”他命令。巴基开始爬到地板上，很暴躁的样子，史蒂夫对他说：“真不妙，小狗。你没法控制自己；你只能坐在地板上。此外，”他瞥了一眼沙发上溅到巴基精液的地方的地方。“你把坐垫弄得一团糟。”

巴基用鼻子呼了口气，在地板上坐了下来。史蒂夫可以看出，他需要想方设法才能找到一个足够舒服的位置，毕竟屁股里还含着一个充气的塞子。“好孩子，”他说。“现在安静点，我要看我的电影。”

-

整整一个半小时过去了，片尾字幕终于开始滚动了。史蒂夫已经看完了整部电影，比他想象的有趣一点，在无聊的部分，他的目光向下看着巴基。 ** **巴基真是个好孩子**** ，史蒂夫很惊讶。他们玩的是史蒂夫心里排前五的性癖，而巴基只是漂亮地接受了这一切，几乎不费任何力气就融入了这个角色。这和真正的性交一样美而且有趣——当然比他们刚刚看的电影更有趣（史蒂夫注意到巴基在看电影，但他觉得没有必要指出来愚蠢的小狗是不看电视的。他们不需要 ** **那么**** 字字落实。）

为了不吓着巴基，史蒂夫轻声地说：“嘿，巴克。”巴基转过头，然后转过全身，直到跪在史蒂夫两腿之间。史蒂夫深情地对他笑了笑，把空的爆米花碗放在一边。他拍了拍大腿说：“起来。”只要轻轻一碰，就能让巴克明白，他应该跪得离他的腿更近，而不是爬到他的腿上。史蒂夫对此很高兴。“这是一个适合你的好地方，”他告诉他。“就在我两腿之间。你准备好听我说话了吗？”

巴基点点头，眼神呆滞而热切。

 ** **他是如此神魂颠倒**** ，史蒂夫想，爱上了这种景象。“很好。我想现在该轮到我爽了，你说呢？”

巴基又点点头，拖着脚走得更近了。他看向史蒂夫腿间，睡裤底下就是他的老二，然后发出了一声小小的呜咽——一种意味不明的声音。

史蒂夫抚摸着他的头发。“怎么了小狗？你是不是笨得连这都不明白了？”

巴基摇了摇头，发出‘唔呼’的声音表示不满。他身体前倾，靠在史蒂夫的胯部，呜咽着。

“哦。你想要够到它，不是吗？”史蒂夫笑着说。“好吧，既然你现在这么无助，我想我可以帮你。”他向前倾了倾身子，轻轻地解开了口塞，把它从巴基的脸上扯了下来。真奇怪，再次看到他的嘴唇，看到他下巴的线条，感觉真好。“这并不意味着你现在就可以说话，”史蒂夫抱着巴基的下巴警告说。“你还不够聪明，不是吗？”

巴基脸红了，摇头时双颊泛着粉红。

“我知道，我知道。但你仍然是我的好孩子；还想为我乖乖的，让我开心。不是这样吗？”

巴基点点头，又快又速*。“‘ ** **嗬嗯哼**** ’。”摘了口塞后他的声音清晰 ** **多了**** ，但他做得很好，顺服史蒂夫的意思闭着嘴。

“我要你吸我的老二，”他告诉他。“你会的，是吗，甜心？”

巴基的眼睛睁大了，他冲上前去，更热情地把脸贴到了史蒂夫的裆部。“ ** **唔**** ，”他说。“‘ ** **唔哼**** ’。”

史蒂夫笑着说。“哦，这么饥渴。幸好你在你体内成结了，才让你安定下来。现在你总算可以有点用了。”

巴基发出同意的声音，点了点头，渴求至极。

“一切如此有趣，而 ** **我是**** 那个还没有得到任何释放的人。”史蒂夫啧了一声。“你很幸运，有这么对你好的先生，是吗？”

“‘呣呣’。”巴基笑了。

“这样才对。来吧，把我的裤子脱下来。”史蒂夫只是坐在那里，饶有兴趣地看着巴基举起双手，意识到自己还戴着手套，然后沮丧地发怒。当他恳求地抬起头时，史蒂夫只是挑了挑眉毛。

“想想办法，”他说。“你能做到的。”

巴基呼着气，但似乎泰然自若。他试着用他被手套束缚的手把腰带往下拉，但几次都没有成功。他瞪着手套，好像它们是什么可怕的东西。史蒂夫只是用手摸了摸他的头发，满足地看着他挣扎。最后，巴基决定用他的嘴，用他的牙齿咬住然后往下扯。

史蒂夫真是个仁慈的主人，为了不为难巴基他把屁股从沙发上抬了起来。“这就对了，”他在巴基把裤子脱下后称赞道。“现在你可以真正开始工作了。”

巴基直接开始了。史蒂夫的鸡巴靠在他的大腿上，因为他们的动作而涨大，但并没有勃起。他热切地盯着巴基，巴基探过身子，试探性地舔着。史蒂夫知道这一定是一个挑战，在不能用手的情况下尝试使他完全硬起来，但巴基只是坚持着，舔到头部，把它含进他温热的嘴里，轻轻吮吸。

史蒂夫真想把巴基的双唇包裹着自己的鸡巴的样子拍下来，如果巴基同意的话。现在他只是看着，张着嘴兴奋地喘气，而巴基专注于自己的任务，含着史蒂夫的龟头，舌尖滑过敏感地带。史蒂夫猛吸一口气，双手抓住了巴基的头发。“操，”他低声说。他更硬了，鸡巴抵住了巴基的舌头，现在巴基吸起来要容易一些了。

巴基的目光向上移动，看着他的眼睛，意味深长地凝视着。然后他的眼神慢慢地、专注地滑了下去。

史蒂夫的腹部兴奋地搏动着，巴基的形象与触感比起史蒂夫手淫时用自己的手可刺激多了。“哦，巴基，”他喘着气说，努力不让自己立刻交待在他嘴里。“巴基，宝贝。是，那 ** **太**** 好了。有你真是太他妈—— ** **啊**** ——太他妈好了。”

巴基哼哼着，轻轻地吮吸着，脑袋摆动得更快了一点。他的口水越流越多，流得史蒂夫的鸡巴上到处都是，上下滑动更容易了。史蒂夫把他的头发抓得更紧了，但还是抑制住了想扯头发的冲动。应该让巴基做这些，他想；要他做全部的内容。“很好，”他只是不停地表扬他，一遍又一遍地说他多么漂亮，多么有才华，多么听话。这句话似乎只会激励巴基继续前进，而史蒂夫已经知道这孩子对赞扬有特殊的爱好，但看到他行动起来还是很不错的。“好孩子，”他粗声粗气地说。“我快到了，宝贝。你得让我高潮。”

巴基又哼了一声，这一声直接从史蒂夫的老二传到他已经紧贴着身体准备射精的囊袋上，“到了时候我会告诉你，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，腹股沟的肌肉紧绷着，他到了高潮的边缘。“我说了之后你就别吸了，听见了吗？我要射满你那张漂亮的脸。”

巴基呻吟着，好像他终其一生最想要史蒂夫的精液了，很快史蒂夫脑子里闪过一个好笑的片段，前一天晚上巴基还嘲弄地告诉他：‘GV里的男人呻吟着，假装这是他们尝过的最美妙的东西，这很蠢。’

史蒂夫想到这句话，出乎意料地笑了起来，他的胯关节猛地一顶，撞了巴基的嘴里，龟头被喉咙紧紧地夹住。就这样了。史蒂夫咕哝了一声，厉声说：“就现在！”

谢天谢地，巴基学得很快，因为他及时后退，让史蒂夫90%的精液都射在了他脸上。

注：这里的“淘气鬼”词根是字母圈黑话brat，指在主人面前皮一下找打找骂找操的小调皮，嘻嘻

-

之后，史蒂夫又让巴基高潮了一次，这一次是用一个振动器顶着塞子的底座，鸡巴上套着飞机杯，这种双重刺激让他在短短几分钟内就哭着高潮了。

他带着巴基回到楼上，进入淋浴间，不断地抚摸他，并在洗澡时不断地表扬他。巴基需要温柔，因为他刚刚从云端上下来。史蒂夫不想让他崩溃，不想让他怀疑自己的不完美。巴基需要知道这些；他需要知道他是史蒂夫想要的一切，史蒂夫珍视他，尽管他在场景里不断地贬低他，他仍然比所有人更珍惜着巴基。

他用毛巾擦干巴基的头发，把它弄得蓬松散乱，然后他抱起巴基，和他腻歪了很长一段时间，把他的舌头含进嘴里予取予求。巴基呜咽着并没有反抗——即使此时也是顺从的。

“爹地，”他喘了口气，然后停了下来，眼睛盯着史蒂夫的脸。“我的意思是……”

“嘘。”史蒂夫把他拉到胸前，抱着他，平静地告诉他：“我们现在恢复正常了，宝贝男孩。我会一直照顾你的。”巴基像小猫一样又咕噜咕噜叫又蹭来蹭去，史蒂夫低声说：“只要你愿意，我永远都是你爹地，巴克。”

注：原文为quick and fast

-

他最后请巴基留下来过夜，因为五分钟后，当巴基在找他丢弃的内裤时，史蒂夫试图说服他坐下来做更多的呼呼，巴基打断了他，脱口而出：“‘ ** **呼呼***** ’是什么鬼？”

哦天啊。他们还有 ** **太多的**** 事情要做。

注：字字落实的翻译是“事后照顾”，但听不懂这个就有点扯，所以我挑了一个黑话版本。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴基好可怜啊。


	12. Chapter 12

****“我就找到了/国会手语/那份实习，”**** 巴基对克林特说。 ** **“他们说我毕业后就会留用我。这份实习还……有一点点薪水。”****

****“真的吗？这也太棒了吧！”** **

“现在我就得决定到底去不去。/H.I.S/给我提供了一个真正的/职位/你知道的，但公司就没那么好。口阿*。我不知道该做哦*什么。”巴基表情苦涩，仿佛这真的是个大问题。

****“别他妈说了巴恩斯。/耶稣基督啊/，我们都有你的这种烦恼就好了。”** **

巴基只是摇了摇头，拿着他并不是真的在读的杂志翻了一页。他和克林特在豆子书店上了夜班，这意味着他们周五晚上不像往常那样在卢克酒馆和娜塔莎一起喝酒。但至少周五没有太多生意，所以他们有时间游手好闲地聊聊天。

克林特的手机嗡嗡响着一条短信，他懒洋洋地查看着。 ** **“**** ** **小娜**** ** **说我们很无聊。**** ** **”**** 他在休息区那边向巴基打手语，在那里他占了一张过度填充的扶手椅，脚支在另一张椅子上。 ** **“**** ** **她说她明天带我们去**** ** **泡吧**** ** **。**** ** **”****

巴基倚着收银台向外看了看。 ** **“**** ** **再重复一遍**** ** **，**** ** **好吗**** ** **？”****

 ** **“**** ** **我知道，我知道。但我发誓她是这么说的。**** ** **”**** 克林特耸了耸肩。“ ** **她说，在我们毕业成为一群无聊的老混蛋之前，我们至少需要一个狂野的夜晚。这是直接引用。**** ** **”****

 ****“** ** ****嗯，我想她** ** ****说得** ** ****没错。但是我不知道这个周末我能不能** ** ****来** ** ****。** ** ****”** **

克林特鄙夷地撅嘴。 ** **“**** ** **因为你整个周末都要和史蒂夫在一起?**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **不**** ** **！”**** 巴基边说边用手语为自己辩护。但克林特似乎不为所动，最终巴基不得不承认， ** **“**** ** **我也不确定。我/可能/见到他。**** ** **”**** 这没说错，他固执地想。

但是克林特发出了一种近似不赞成的声音。 ** **“**** ** **不要一开始就把你最好的朋友都**** ** **丢下**** ** **，去和你的男朋友出去**** ** **浪**** ** **。**** ** **”****

 ****“** ** ****他不是我男朋友** ** ****！”** **

****“嗯哼。”** ** _克林特会意地看着巴基。_ ****“** ** ****我看到了你谈论他时的表情。我甚至知道你什么时候在** ** ****/** ** ****想** ** ****/** ** ****他。你** ** ****看上去一脸傻样** ** ****。** ** ****”** **

巴基脸红了，忍不住笑意。 ** **“**** ** **没办法，**** ** **”**** 他打手语的方式类似于咕哝。 ** **“**** ** **我**** ** **……**** ** **很喜欢他。**** ** **”****

克林特不置可否。 ** **“他到底有什么特别的，和别人都不一样？你们两个怪胎在搞什么东西？”****

****“别问你不想知道答案的问题。”** **

****“** ** ****呕。”** **

****“**** ** **是的。**** ** **”**** 巴基点点头，但随后他清醒过来，抬头瞥了克林特一眼，告诉他， ** **“**** ** **他**** ** **……**** ** **他**** ** **真的很好，克林特。他照顾我。**** ** **这**** ** **不仅仅**** ** **关于**** ** **性。**** ** **”**** 看到克林特扬起的眉毛，巴基改口道： ** **“**** ** **好吧，如果事情继续这样发展下去，它/可能/不**** ** **仅仅关于性**** ** **。**** ** **”****

克林特盯着他看了很长一段时间，看起来好像他在考虑这个问题。最后，他告诉了他， ** **“**** ** **好的。但是你还没有认识他那么久，**** ** **而且**** ** **他比你**** ** **年长**** ** **很多。所以要小心。**** ** **”**** 他的嘴唇扭曲了一下。 ** **“**** ** **如果他伤害了你，我的女朋友肯定会因为**** ** **故意伤害罪**** ** **和可能的过失杀人罪而入狱，然后/我将/不得不杀了**** ** **/**** ** **你**** ** **/**** ** **。**** ** **”****

巴基像个智者一样点头。 ** **“**** ** **这就是**** ** **生命的循环。**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **死亡。**** ** **这是**** ** **死亡的循环。**** ** **”**** 克林特指出。 ** **“**** ** **小心点，伙计。如果他真的和你一样糟糕的话**** ** **——”****

 ****“** ** ****嘿！”** **

****“——** ** ****那我现在的担心也并不荒唐。”** **

巴基不知道如何反驳，因为他完全可以看出克林特的想法从何而来。毕竟，他最好的朋友不得不把他从一次自缚造成的乱局中拯救出来；还有一次，他用一本教科书把巴基的“强奸犯”打了个正着，还以为那是在帮忙（那家伙最后没事，克林特强行制定了他在房子里的时候“禁止角色扮演”的规则）。巴基只是点头强调， ** **“**** ** **他很好，我保证。我真的觉得我应该**** ** **一直和他在一起**** ** **。**** ** **”****

克林特对此没有给出任何回应。

注1：原文为UGH

注2：原文为dooo

-

书店快关门了。巴基最后看了一眼所有的书架，克林特拿着地毯清扫器走来走去。巴基刚把几本奥斯汀的小说放回原处（一些混蛋把它们都留在了科幻小说区），这时地毯清扫器的声音停止了，接着巴基听到的是一声轻轻的拍手声。他看着克林特。 ** **“**** ** **怎么了？”****

 ****“** ** ****他刚刚走进来了。”** **

****“**** ** **什么**** ** **？”**** 他比划着， ** **“**** ** **谁**** ** **——”**** 但在克林特溜到书架旁边消失之前，他没有机会再问任何问题。接着，巴基听到身后有人清嗓子，他紧张起来，意识到克林特想说的是什么。巴基希望自己不要像现在这样快地做出一个可怜兮兮的笑容。他把《劝导》推回原位，转了一圈。

史蒂夫站在那里，一如既往的丰神俊朗。他穿了件老头子的开襟羊毛衫，里面是件T恤。还有他那低调的金表，还有他的鞋子，他的胡子，他那该死的灯芯绒裤子……“教授，”他低声说。“今天晚上有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

史蒂夫笑了起来。“我只是来买一些2号铅笔。”他歪着头。“但是，我愿意听取你的建议，如果你服务顾客的状态特别好。”他笑了笑，低下头，睫毛贴在脸颊上， ** **由于自己的调情**** ，脸颊上泛起了红晕。

 ** **妈的**** ，他太可爱了，这和三天前还让巴基在客厅里 ** **爬**** 来 ** **爬**** 去，受尽屈辱，苦苦哀求的那个男人形成了鲜明的对比。他想起史蒂夫燃烧着情欲的声音，说他是个好孩子，叫他去吸他的鸡巴，他的声音从巴基的脑袋里掠过，突然间他受不了了。巴基一把抓住他的毛衣前襟，猛地把他拉进去吻了一下，两人的嘴凑在一起，他一有机会就缠上了对方的舌头。

史蒂夫低哼一声飞快地抓住了巴基的臀部来稳定住自己的身体并防止两人倒向书架。“唔！巴基，巴基等等——嗯，噢……唔，等等！”他笑着并终于掌控住了局面，将一只手插进巴基的发丝间并把他拖出这个吻。“等一下，”他恫吓道。

“对不起。”巴基并不感到抱歉，他的笑容可能暴露了这一点。“我忍不住。你看起来太可爱了。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛。“是这样吗？”

“书卷气。羞涩。教授式的书呆子模样。”

“现在这幅样子很流行，嗯？”

“肯定的，” 巴基低喃道，把自己的脸贴向史蒂夫的下颌下，窝在他颈边。“你这幅样子棒极了。”

史蒂夫低哼一声，巴基的嘴唇下方感受到了它的震动。他的手离开了巴基的头发并搂紧了他的腰。“不是说好要谨慎一点吗，嗯？”

巴基犹豫了，他温暖的调情被一点点抽干了。他理应是史蒂夫肮脏的小秘密，而不是他的情人。好的。振作精神，巴恩斯。“对不起，”他边说边后退来看着史蒂夫的眼睛。然而史蒂夫看上去并无不悦，这让巴基稍微感觉好点了。“在你进来之后克林特把卷帘门放下来了，”他谦恭地说。他之前听到商店门被拉下的咔咔声，而当他望过去检查时，门确实基本上被拉下来了，只在底部留了一条小缝。“没人看见，”他说。

“我知道，”史蒂夫说。“我只是在调戏你。”

“哦，好的。”巴基咬着嘴唇，不让自己再说下去。他从史蒂夫面前后退了一步，试图表现得随意一些，“那么，呃，你最近怎么样？”

“好得很，”史蒂夫回答说，显然他是那种语法很好的老派人，会说“好得很”而不是“好的很”*。

巴基本来应该翻白眼，但事实是，就像他该死的毛背心，他的语法性感极了。“妙啊，”他说。他开始走开，走到收银台去结账。

史蒂夫跟上他，靠在柜台等巴基做完。“自星期二以来我经常在想你。”

巴基在收银机抽屉上的手指停了下来。“你呃，你有吗？”他向上瞥了一眼史蒂夫的脸，随后继续回去数钱。“那，呃，那很酷。我也是。我的意思是，我也想着你，之前，在想。之前想过你。”他理应为自己拉拉扯扯的字词感到尴尬，但史蒂夫随即便会注意到的。

 

史蒂夫的声音里带着笑意，“嗯？你有任何特定的时间在想我吗？”

巴基拿着一沓钱的手指突然停下了，并抬眼。“额，……时间？”他问道，胃部肌肉一阵紧缩，因为史蒂夫的眼神基本上证实了巴基对他要问的事情的猜想。“你是说……在课上还是……”

“不。”史蒂夫微笑着摇头。“不是课上。是你一个人的时候。”他似乎注意到了巴基脸红地多么鲜明，并且，事实上，好像对此感到很愉快。“所以怎么说，嗯？你有在一个人的时候想我吗？”

巴基张着嘴，并没有意识到自己开始看起来像条瞠目结舌的鱼。真的，你以为他会更能把持住自己的，仿佛史蒂夫没有对他做过什么下流的事一样。被问是否在自摸的时候想着史蒂夫应该形同儿戏。理应如此。“我，额，嗯，”他结巴道，感到口干舌燥。“我有。是的。”

“告诉我。”

巴基想原地去世。他想把史蒂夫带到书库然后给他口。“我……我经常撸管，你知道吗？我性欲很强。”

史蒂夫的目光更暗了。“是的，我注意到了。”他在柜台上靠得更近了。“那么，你一直在自摸吗？”

“是的。”

“每天都这么做吗？”

“是的。”巴基有点喘不过气了。“有时不止一次。”

“嗯，你很幸运，我没有制定这方面规则。”这句话里藏着一个沉默的“目前还”，这让巴基双膝发软。他无力地扫视了一下商店，想看看克林特是否还在店里，但谢天谢地，他似乎没有。

“你不允许我这么做？”他喘着气问。“不允许我自慰？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，好像这是一件简单的事情，好像他们在讨论巴基在论文上获得的分数。“那要看我当时和你在一起感觉好不好；如果你最近是个乖孩子的话。”

“我有，”巴基说，因为他该死地真的有。“当我爬着舔您的鸡巴时，您就知道我是一只好小狗，先生。您是这么说的。”

史蒂夫的目光 ** **阴沉**** ，瞳孔变大。“没错，”他说。“你确实是，对吗？这就是你现在晚上自慰时的想法吗？做我的好孩子？”

巴基在心里默默地 ** **呻吟**** 。“他妈的，是的史蒂夫。是的，我就是这么做的。每一次，现在。好像我他妈的被迷住了。我只想着你说话的方式，还有你对待我的方式。那天晚上我在用我的假阳具，我只是——”

史蒂夫站直了，姿势僵硬。“够了，”他说，他的语气让巴基猝不及防。“我明白了。”

巴基盯着他，不知所措。“我……对不起？”有那么一秒钟，他觉得自己做错了什么，但随后他从史蒂夫脸上紧张的表情中发现，他可能快要硬了。巴基狡黠地笑了。“哦，我很抱歉，史蒂夫。我猜这让你很兴奋吧？听说我一边想着你，一边用各种性玩具操自己？当我躺在枕头上呜咽，用假阳具把自己填满的时候，我其实在假装那是你？”

“天啊巴基， ** **闭嘴**** 。”

巴基邪恶地咯咯笑。“我不想这样的。但只有这样你才会知道，”当史蒂夫的表情变得责备时，他补充道，“因为我说了不该说的话而威胁要打我屁股可不会让我停下来。”他朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“我喜欢你打我，爹地。”

史蒂夫看上去既开心又沮丧，如果从他眼中的闪光可以看出什么的话。他叹了口气，斜靠在柜台上，吻了一下巴基的脸颊。“嘴巴真甜，宝贝。”他说，让巴基感到膝盖发软。“但你不知道我打你屁股是什么感觉，”他说，他的声音是那么甜美、温柔，与他说的话根本不搭调，巴基不知道是该呜咽啜泣，还是该硬起来。史蒂夫伸出手，把巴基的一缕头发塞到耳朵后面，再次亲吻他的脸颊，然后抽离。他朝他笑了笑，好像他说的话出现在优雅的交谈中也并无不妥。他说：“我并不是来这里找二号铅笔的。”

如果巴基不是那么性趣横生地爱上了这个男人，他可能会想出一些下贱的俏皮话，但事实上，他只是站在那里，呆呆地看着史蒂夫冒着傻气的俊脸。“哦？”

史蒂夫微笑。“我来问问你周末有没有安排。”

巴基继续盯着他看，绞尽脑汁想记起他是否真的有什么计划。但他现在除了史蒂夫的胡子摩擦他的大腿什么都想不起来，所以他只是摇了摇头。“没有。”

“很好。”史蒂夫直起身，准备离开。“那我邀请你明天来我家共进晚餐。”

“晚——晚餐？”

“嗯哼。六点钟怎么样？”

“好？”巴基摇摇头，然后说，“哦！等等我想起娜塔莎和克林特好像要出去。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛。“哦？我知道了。”

“马上就是毕业季了，”巴基说。

“啊”史蒂夫点头。“没错。你激动吗？”

“对，我想是的。”

“嗯。你以后就不是学生了，对吗？”

“呃……对。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇皱了皱。“所以我们就不存在什么权力不对等，可以恋爱了是吗？”

巴基的嘴张开又闭上的样子像条鱼，这点他很确定。“恋——恋爱？”他的心在飞翔，他所能想到的就是他必须努力不喜形于色，不显示出他是多么喜欢这句话。因为， ** **是的**** ，是史蒂夫提出的，但他仍然站在柜台的另一边，看起来很镇定，不像是一想到要 ** **恋爱**** 就会大发雷霆。巴基咽了口唾沫，点点头，说：“是的。我想是的。”

史蒂夫的笑容平静得令人发指。“嗯。好吧，如果你另有安排，那我们就再找个时间——”

“不！”

史蒂夫因为巴基的高分贝而睁大了眼睛，但他随即对他微笑起来。“‘不’？”

“我的意思是，呃，”巴基脸红了，因为他显然太渴望和史蒂夫在一起了。操。“让我想想，”他说。“我的意思是，如果我们出去泡吧，小娜可能要等到很晚才出发。这样我还可以做晚饭。”他盯着史蒂夫。“而且，你知道，还有时间做别的什么事情。”

史蒂夫笑了起来。“当然了，巴克，”他说， ** **真该死**** 他竟能如此无动于衷。“你告诉我一声就好。”他把双手插进口袋，朝出口走去，设法以一种看上去十分优雅的姿态从大门下面钻了过去。

巴基只能呆呆地看着，全身热血沸腾，思绪万千。

……然后克林特从阴影里冒出来，简直把他的 ** **头**** 都吓掉了，并且他说， ** **“**** ** **哇哦。**** ** **”****

 ****“** ** ****什么鬼，克林特？！”** **

****“**** ** **嘿，明明**** ** **是你以为我走了**** ** **。”**** 他耸耸肩，毫无歉意。 ** **“**** ** **我得告诉你，我这辈子就这么一次**** ** **居然**** ** **很**** ** **庆幸自己**** ** **不会读唇语。我甚至都不想去想象你们俩之间刚刚发生**** ** **了什么**** ** **龌龊事。**** ** **”****

“好吧……没错。”巴基 ~~羞怯地~~ 吃了屎似地笑了笑。

打烊前剩下的时间，克林特留下他一个人，巴基不停地幻想着史蒂夫，他会看着巴基用巨大的胶质假阳具把自己操傻……

他 ** **可能**** 会把收银台弄得一团糟，但是谁他妈会 ** **在意**** 呢？

注：原文为well和good

.oOo.

周六下午的大部分时间，巴基都在自己的房间里乱转，写 ~~严肃的同人小说~~ 色情作品，并试图决定该穿什么去夜店。他还得想好去史蒂夫家吃晚饭穿什么，但这就远没有那么复杂。他觉得普通的旧牛仔裤和T恤就可以了。反正他也不会一直穿着。想到这里，巴基窃笑起来，把他挑选的东西放在一边，抓起手机给史蒂夫发短信。

****几时恰饭？** **

性感教授： ** **我以为你另有安排。****

那得等到十点。然鹅宁这样的老人家⑧是四点吃晚饭的咩？

性感教授： ** **五点过来，小机灵鬼……别忘了你的假鸡巴。****

巴基露出如痴如狂的笑容，把手机扔在一边开始准备自己。

.oOo.

巴基提前五分钟来到史蒂夫家，他提了一个邮差包，毕竟他不能拿着一个假阳具到处走（理论上说他可以的，但即使作为一个哗众取宠的婊子他也还 ** **没**** 到那种程度）。史蒂夫打开门，领着巴基走进餐厅落座，巴基有点吃惊。餐桌上铺了桌布，摆了很多盘子和过多银器。此外还有一个酒 ** **桶**** ，还有他妈的——折叠得很花哨的餐巾。居然还有餐巾环，巴基目瞪口呆。“我以为你指的是，披萨，什么之类的东西，”他说，在史蒂夫帮他拉椅子的时候顺从地坐下了。

“哦,不。当我说晚餐时，我指的就是晚餐。”史蒂夫对巴基眨眼的方式异乎寻常地可爱。“我是个真正的美食家。”

“哦？”巴基看着史蒂夫的身体。“看不出来。”

史蒂夫笑了。“真的，我老妈*以前总说我的胃是个无底洞。”

巴基觉得很可爱。啊，“老妈”。他私下里想知道史蒂夫是不是中西部人，还是怎么的。“所以你做了什么菜？”他问道。“不管它是什么，味道都很好闻。”

“哦，嘿，不要忘乎所以，”史蒂夫说。他隔着窄桌坐在巴基对面，把椅子挪到合适的位置，把餐巾放在腿上。“我只说我会品鉴，没说我会烹饪。”

巴基皱了皱眉。“嗯？”史蒂夫似乎想张嘴回答，但还没等他开口，厨房的门上传来了轻轻的敲门声，然后有人端着一盘热气腾腾的食物走了进来。巴基睁大了眼睛。“哦，哇。”这是一个侍者——或者至少，是一个打扮成侍者的人。也许是来自那些高档餐厅的角色，那些餐厅没准根本不存在于现实生活中，不过总会出现在电影里面。进来的那个人上了年纪。不是那种会让巴基因为被他服务而感到难过的老朽——就好像蝙蝠侠的管家阿尔弗雷德；但他的年龄足以做巴基的爸爸了，这是肯定的（他坚决忽略了一个事实，即史蒂夫本人 ** **石角切来说**** *也属于上述类型）。 ** **随便吧**** ，他想。史蒂夫反正不会在十六岁搞大什么人的肚子。 ** **停下！**** 巴基拼命摇头来赶走这些念头，然后那个管家打扮的人摆好了史蒂夫的餐盘，来到了巴基这边。巴基低头看着盘子里的某种汤，一团白色浮在奶油状的绿汤上面。他倒吸一口气。“呃，谢谢？”

“不用谢，先生。”那个人后退一步看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫向他点点头，显然是表示他可以离开了，因为他接着就出去了。“主菜很快就上，先生们，”他走的时候说。

厨房的门又关上了，巴基怀疑地看着史蒂夫。“到底他妈的是怎么回事？”

史蒂夫皱了皱嘴唇。“什么怎么回事？”

“这是你计划好的?”巴基很震惊。他的目光从史蒂夫身上移开，转到他的汤碗上，转到厨房的门上，然后又回到史蒂夫身上。“你可别是在求婚吧？”

史蒂夫听了这个笑话脸红了，不停地摆弄着勺子。“不是，巴克。耶稣啊。”他尴尬地笑了。

“因为人们就是这么求婚的，史蒂夫，”巴基告诉他。他小心翼翼地拿起汤匙舀了舀，把一些绿色的东西端到面前。他尝了尝，味道还不错。“这是什么？”他问道。

史蒂夫似乎在强忍住笑，回答道:“如果你指的是汤，我想应该是芦笋。至于其他的，巴克，这只是晚餐。”他真诚地望着桌子那边的眼睛。“如果你感到不知所措，我很抱歉。”

巴基气呼呼地说。“嗯，没有。我没有不知所措，只是……”他低头看了看自己，急忙记起要像一个文明人那样把餐巾铺在腿上。“我不造。我来这里只是以为要……”他抬起头，看到史蒂夫正在等他把话说完，于是很快就把他准备说的“ ** **挨操**** ”改成了“……吃披萨”。他耸了耸肩。“我穿着我的钢铁侠T恤，”他信心不足地说。当史蒂夫哼了一声，巴基觉得他不得不为自己辩护，“如果我早知道你这里有该死的 ** **雇佣的服务人员**** ——”

“冷静下来，”史蒂夫边摇头边笑着对他说。“这很好。我不管你穿什么。”

“嗯好。巴基咕哝了一声，然后坐回去重新考虑了一下餐桌的布置。“我们为什么，呃，要这么做？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“有客人来时，我就是这么进餐的。”

巴基盯着他。“什么？”当史蒂夫什么也没说时，巴基眯起了眼睛。“每次你有客人来访？像……任何人？”

史蒂夫点点头。“没错。菲利普属于工作人员。”

“你还有 ** **工作人员**** ？你他妈到底多有钱？”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，也许是对这个问题的直率感到震惊，但在巴基开始抓狂、觉得自己真的冒犯了史蒂夫之前，他笑了起来。“不要生气。我没那么有钱。”

“车道上有辆布加迪的老师这样说，”巴基反驳道。真的，他一点也不关心史蒂夫到底有多有钱，但是现在已经有一些东西开始整合在一起了。他歪着头，傻笑着看着史蒂夫。“……你是一个下流又有钱的知识分子，还有daddy kink，是不是？”他高兴地靠在椅背上。“我就像……你的朱莉娅·罗伯茨。”

史蒂夫闷哼一声。“一点不像。我是在大学校园里找到你的，不是在好莱坞大道。”他站起来，拿起那瓶已经冷却的葡萄酒，拔下瓶塞，倾斜着倒进巴基的酒杯。“ ** **校园**** 俏佳人，”他边倒酒边开玩笑。

巴基死死盯着史蒂夫，直到他倒完酒坐了回去。“嗯，”他想，但他不是会把这种事轻轻放过的人。“我说不清，史蒂夫。这一切都太夸张了。”

“我以后不会再这么做了，”史蒂夫慢吞吞地说。“但如果你能原谅我这一次，我们还能共进美好的晚餐。”

巴基耸耸肩。“哎，那我就不计较了。”他小心翼翼地拿起高脚杯，把它举到面前。他晃了晃杯子，闻了闻，感觉自己应该是皱了皱鼻子。“嗯，我觉得好像闻到了一点点……酒精。”

“基督啊。我没办法带你到什么地方去，我能吗？”

巴基紧张了起来。“呃，大概不能。”他抬头看。“为什么，你会 ** **想要**** 带我到哪里去？”

“也许。“史蒂夫点点头。他的眼睛里仍然充满了温暖，但他的声音已经冷静下来，他告诉他，“我可能想带你去一些地方，如果我们继续见面的话。”

“我以为我们已经达成了一致，我只是想继续过来被操，”巴基愉快地说，然后呷了一口他的葡萄酒。他从史蒂夫喝下一勺汤时呛到的样子中得到了一点乐趣。

“ ** **耶稣啊**** ，巴基。”

“这是我们双方同意的。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“我们确实默许了。但就像我昨天说的；既然你就要毕业了——”

“于是‘我们就不存在什么权力不对等，可以恋爱了’，”巴基赶在史蒂夫开口之前复读了一遍。

“正是如此。”

巴基忍住在座椅上扭动的冲动。“所以……你，呃，你想这样？想当，比如，男朋友？”他觉得对史蒂夫开口说这个 ** **非常**** 奇怪，这些词从他嘴里冒出来就很不自然，感觉像他管史蒂夫叫‘ ** **宝贝男孩’**** 那么不自然。

“是的。我想让你选择，至少。“史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“我们才刚开始约会，但我想说我们已经，唔， ** **合拍了**** 。”他笑了起来。“你觉得呢？”

“是的。”巴基的脑子一片混乱。史蒂夫想成为他的男朋友。史蒂夫想成为他的 ** **男朋友**** 。

“既然你对整个24/7的计划很感兴趣，好吧。我想我应该打破僵局，告诉你如果你什么时候准备好了，我们可以试试。”

 ** **什么鬼？**** 巴基坐在桌边，他 ** **希望**** 自己是沉着而冷静地坐着的，但他的内心其实正 ** **疯狂波动**** 。因为他的第一反应是庆祝，第二反应却是恐惧。 ** **24/7**** ？他想，这个主意让他既兴奋又害怕。 ** **一直属于史蒂夫？所有事情都和他一起做，或为他而做……还要遵守规矩和命令？定期地被惩罚，或者……或者规训？**** 巴基吞了一口口水，眼睛飞快地瞟向史蒂夫。“是吗？”他说。“你想这样吗？”

史蒂夫和善地对他笑了笑，就好像他能看透他，能读懂他的想法，就好像这些想法是用大号字体印出来的。“我不是去申请一份经过公证的具有法律约束力的合同，巴基。我只是说这是一种选择。我不确定你是否明白这是选择，和我在一起。”他歪着头。“我一直很喜欢你，我不介意你一直待在我身边。我只是想让你知道这一点。”

 ** **哦哇**** 。最后几句话仿佛让一群蝴蝶扑了进来，把巴基害怕的那一半反应都扫走了。他脸上带着一丝不安的微笑，笑给桌子那头的史蒂夫。“我，我不造。我想我会喜欢的。我从来没这么做过。”

“我们可以不这么做，”史蒂夫打断道。“我不想强迫你，巴克。”

“我知道。我知道你没有这种打算。但是……”巴基深吸了一口气，然后长长地吐了出来，他在想， ** **去他的，为什么**** ** **非得**** ** **觉得这是一件疯狂的事情，才会想要这个**** ** **？**** 如果这是安全的，理智的，双方知情同意的，和史蒂夫一起的，他就可以想要这个。如果他决定的话，他可以这么做。“让我考虑下，好吗？”他说，不是因为他真的想这么说，而是因为他很确定他应该这么说。任何一个该死的成年人在家里被他们的Daddy Dom款待，并被提议24/7的安排，都多多少少应该斟酌一下，不是吗？巴基可以做个像样的成年人。他可以强迫自己吞下那个下划线加粗的不负责任的‘ ** **是的**** ！’，虽然这是他想要给出的答案，并且代之以一句‘ ** **再看看吧**** ’。“我会及时告知你的。”

史蒂夫对他笑了笑，就像他过去的笑一样，热情比以前不多不少。如果有什么不同的话，那就是他看起来很为巴基的冷静而自豪，而巴基对这一事实得意洋洋。“好的巴克。那很好。”

巴基笑了笑，觉得轻松多了。“星*。”

厨房的门开了，这次 ~~阿福~~ 菲利普端着两个餐盘进来了。它们上面有银色的盖子，所以直到它们被放在桌子上，菲利普打开盖子，巴基才能看到它们是什么。他的眼睛大概瞪得和餐盘一样大，他怀疑地看着史蒂夫。“好吧，不管你是不是有钱人，这都太过分了。”他眯起眼睛。“你想要油嘴滑舌奉承我*。”

史蒂夫大笑起来。“黄油是吃龙虾用的，你这个小淘气。现在别抱怨了，吃你的东西吧。”

巴基笑起来，尽管他不介意再听到史蒂夫叫他“小淘气”几次，但他无法违抗这个命令。 ** **好吧**** ，他想。 ** **甜点会有的**** 。

注1：原文为ma，译作老妈

注2：原文为teeechnically

注2：原文为pretty _boy_ ，来自风月俏佳人“pretty woman”

注3：原文为kay

注4：原文为butter me up，意思就是“奉承”，由于史蒂夫下文提到“黄油是吃龙虾用的”，为了使双关逻辑自洽加入了“油嘴滑舌”

-

甜点只是一点点提拉米苏。巴基把他的和史蒂夫的一半都吃了，然后他们走进客厅，拿着他们的第二杯（巴基的第三杯）酒蜷在沙发上。巴基把脸靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫告诉他更多关于他是如何在波士顿的一处住宅区和中央公园西的一个顶层公寓里长大的。

“所以你靠教授你喜欢的课程来赚点零头，而你爸爸和史塔克工业做生意，这就是你如此富有的原因。”巴基总结道。

史蒂夫点点头，巴基的脸颊感觉到了他肩膀的轻微移动。“是的。他们也是好朋友。我还时不时地见到霍华德的儿子托尼。他经常邀请我参加他的晚会。”

巴基抬头看着史蒂夫。“你是含着一个小小的金汤匙出生的，对吗？”

“你戏弄我吗？”史蒂夫扬了扬眉毛，问道。“因为我对那些自以为可以戏弄我的男孩有特别惩罚。”

巴基显然愉悦地 ** **扭动**** 了。“什么？”

“挠痒痒，”史蒂夫说。他只需要说这么多，因为巴基立刻闭上了嘴，继续喝他的酒。史蒂夫嘲笑他突然变了态度。“我想也是，”他自鸣得意地说。他用力环住巴基的腰，紧紧地搂着他。“不管怎么说，我来这儿教书的时候，把我所有的遗产都做了投资。”他耸了耸肩。“它渗进了某人的金库，按理说会越来越丰厚。我最近做的大宗买卖是买了我的车，你已经看过了。”巴基对着他的杯子边缘发出一种承认的声音。“我很乐意教像 ** **你**** 这样的欠缺文化的无知少年艺术，”他说，戳了戳巴基的肩膀以示强调。

巴基闷哼一声。“史蒂夫，你是真的觉得我在你的课上学到了什么吗？我跟你上床之前，连‘象形文字’的手语都没学会。”

“有点可悲。”

“我知道！”巴基笑了，享受着史蒂夫和他一起笑的样子。他意识到他很满足。他开心地躺在史蒂夫的沙发上，在史蒂夫的怀抱里，假壁炉点燃着，他的胃里温暖饱足，因为他喝了太多的酒，吃了太多的东西。他叹了口气，进一步靠向史蒂夫一侧，因为史蒂夫的身材就像该死的砖雕，而且因为巴基可以这么做。巴基认为（当然这也不是第一次了），有一个强而又壮的人可以依靠是件好事。在史蒂夫的怀抱里，巴基感到很安全，就像他可以让自己不仅仅是性的方式释放自己。当他和史蒂夫在一起的时候，他觉得，他不想做任何决定。他希望史蒂夫决定一切。而史蒂夫主动提出这样做，这不是很棒吗？

当史蒂夫抱着巴基，告诉他关于他过去做dom的经历的时候，巴基草草喝完了他的饮料。“我有过好几个sub，”他说，显然在脑子里数了数才改口，“嗯，八个，确切地说。”

巴基紧紧地靠在史蒂夫身边，感到很害羞。“八个？”他过去玩得很野，但只和两个人真的建立过亲密关系——布洛克和加文。两人都不欢而散。“哇，那很多啊。”

“你不觉得这是件好事吗？”史蒂夫用手梳理着他的头发，温柔地问道。“我是说，我知道你以为我是个纯洁的教授而且非常喜欢这点”——巴基大声抗议，但史蒂夫只是要他安静——“是的，我知道，巴克。你以为我没发现吗？”巴基只是呜咽着，史蒂夫笑着对他说:“如果你要让某人主宰你，那就应该是一个知道自己在做什么的人。而我知道我在做什么。”

“是吗？”巴基问道，感觉就像一个小孩在寻找安慰。他用史蒂夫柔软的毛衣擦擦脸颊。

     “嗯哼。”

“告诉我？”

史蒂夫闷哼一声，亲吻着他的头发。“当然的事,宝贝。让我想想，我是在大学里第一次接触到这一切的。”他说 ** **这一切**** 的时候，就好像这是一件令人恼怒的事情，这很有趣，巴基被逗笑了。“我最终和一个比我懂的多得 ** **多**** 的男人约会，但他很快就教会了我。”

“你当时是他的sub吗？”巴基怀疑地问。

“不是。嘘。我还没说完呢。”史蒂夫轻轻掐了他一下，然后继续说。“他是我的sub，但我才是那个一直在学习的人。我们在一起了几年，不过毕业以后就断了联系。”

“哦。”

“从那以后，我和几个人在一起过，持续一年，或者一年多，一年不到。……之后是我的上一个sub。”

巴基紧张起来，至少在精神层面如此。他试着在史蒂夫的怀里保持放松和柔软，这样就看不出他听得有多认真。刚才，当史蒂夫谈起他最近的一段感情时，他的声音听起来有些悲伤。“……跟我说说他吧？”他温柔地问道。

史蒂夫沉吟了一下。“当然可以。不过那是个女她。”

巴基在史蒂夫看不见的地方做了个鬼脸。“见鬼。”

“别像个小孩子，”史蒂夫告诫道，尽管他的语气很温和。“你知道我是双性恋。不管怎样，我是在学校认识她的。她当时——现在——是这里的研究生。”他停顿了一下，巴基看得出他在组织语言，然后他说，“她是，嗯，她是 ** **我的**** 一个研究生。”

巴基震惊地往后退。“ ** **什么?****  !”这是他始料 ** **未**** 及的，他也 ** **不**** 喜欢这种事。嫉妒在他的肚子里火辣辣地燃烧，这种感觉因为他喝下的三杯酒而愈发强烈。“史蒂夫,”他斥骂。“你就是个不道德的混蛋!”

史蒂夫只是翻了翻眼睛，把巴基拉回他身边。“乖，”他说。“这并不比我们现在所做的更糟糕。”

“她是你的研究生！”巴基气呼呼地说。但他不再气得后退了。他让史蒂夫抱着他，抱怨道：“你是给她打分的，没有给我。”

“是的，而且我也没有和她上床。她还没和艺术系扯上关系，我们就分手了。”

巴基放松了一点，即使只是一点点。“……哦？”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫又亲了一下他的头发，似乎那是某种道歉。“她转了专业，从法医心理学到艺术史。”

“真是一百八十度大转弯啊，”巴基语带嘲弄。

“我在本科时从未教过她。硕士期间我带过她，但就像我说的；她和我早在那之前就分开了。”

巴基咬了咬嘴唇，重新思考这件事。他永远不会承认自己嫉妒史蒂夫和他之前的sub保持来往，但他确实嫉妒了。“你真的完全放下她了？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，巴基靠在他身上，感觉到了他的动作。“是的，宝贝。我们分手了。很和平，但分开了。”

“为什么？”巴基问。“你为什么这么做？”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“她……”他停下，然后继续说，“这是她的私事，我相信你知道这不能——”

“我不会到处乱说的，史蒂夫，”巴基说，有点生气还， ** **好吧**** ，大概有点受伤，因为史蒂夫居然觉得有必要去提醒他。

“在她被侵犯之后我们分手了，”史蒂夫轻声说。

巴基觉得自己的内脏都凉了，沉默了一分钟来理解这句话后，他问道:“你是说，被强奸了？”

“是的。”

“你……我不明白。你不愿和她在一起了，还是……”

“耶稣啊巴基，不是的。不是那样的。”史蒂夫有点恼怒。“那件事之后她整个人都不好了。显然我没有怪她。我们试图让事情好起来。一开始我觉得香草*会比较好，但是她不想这样。然后她就开始追求过去完全不喜欢的东西了。”

“像……什么？”巴基有点病态地好奇。

“粗暴的东西。苛刻。原则上来说，我对这些事情并不感到不舒服，但对她来说，感觉就不对了。我能看出她在利用我们的性爱来……在某种程度上伤害她自己。当我当面质问她时，她气疯了。”

“哦，”巴基说。“那可真是……哦。”

“是的。当时我们试图再坚持一段时间。她患上了进食障碍症，我居然蠢到以为我能用dom的手段治好她。当然不能。”他叹了口气。“是我提出分手的。”

“见鬼，史蒂夫，”巴基说，因为他不知道还有什么 ** **可**** 说的。“这真是太糟糕了。”

“对她来说还要更糟，”史蒂夫说。“最终，分手才是正确的选择。之后她去找了心理咨询师。她独立地得到了帮助。而这正是她所需要的。现在我们只是朋友。”史蒂夫笑着说。“事实上她现在在和我最好的朋友山姆约会。”

巴基扬了扬眉毛，没让史蒂夫看见。“哦。哇。”

“哈，是啊。这就……”史蒂夫不大高兴。“好吧我确实为他们感到高兴，我只是很难想象他们在卧室里会做什么。我是说我就…… ** **呀**** ，你懂吗？”

巴基认为他明白了史蒂夫的意思。知道你的柏拉图式朋友发生一般意义上的关系是一回事，但是完完全全没有必要了解它的细节。巴基回想起他曾经如何发现小娜和克林特喜欢一起看姬佬打怒火炮的黄片（呕），以及他如何花了很长时间才从那件事中恢复过来。他在史蒂夫身边同情地颤抖。“是的，我明白，”他说。

史蒂夫原本放在胳膊上的手滑了上去，开始轻轻抚摸巴基脖颈处的皮肤，用拇指在他耳朵后面揉来揉去。巴基发出满足的声音，低下头希望他继续，史蒂夫哼了一声表示赞同。“你真乖，知道吗？”

“嗯，你跟我说了很多，”巴基说。他闭上眼睛，专注于史蒂夫给他的快感。“我知道你指的不仅仅是性方面，但我不确定具体怎么说。”

“哦，当然包括性，”史蒂夫说，显然被逗乐了，可能也很喜欢。“也包括sub的一般方面。你在我面前总是很柔软。”

“呣，怎么个柔软法？”巴基问。

“就是这样——当你放松下来，接受我想做的任何事情的时候；你专注于我的抚摸，然后对于其他任何事都浑然不觉。”

“那是subspace。”

“呣，并非总是如此。还是和个性有关的，”史蒂夫告诉他。“我有注意到这点。所以我想你可能会很喜欢24/7.这和服务有很大关系，而且我决定你会回应得很好。”

巴基脸红了。“天啊，史蒂夫。 ** **回应**** ？你说得我像巴甫洛夫的狗一样。”

史蒂夫笑着抚摩他的脖子，轻轻地捏了一下。“有点那个意思。”

“是的，我们都知道你喜欢那样，”巴基抱怨道。“但是史蒂夫，我真的不明白为什么打扫你的房子，或者总是被告知要做什么会让我爽。”这不是 ** **他**** 的风格，他不确定史蒂夫是否清楚这点。

“不是所有的24/7的安排都是这样的。其中有很多确实是，所以你这样假设我不怪你，但我不喜欢主/奴模式，所以我想你会发现，无论我们达成什么协议，措辞都将与你在网上看到的任何合同非常不同。”

巴基咽了口口水，感觉自己和史蒂夫一起坠入了深渊。他觉得他需要一个飞翼，这实在太尴尬了，毕竟他总觉得自己对于各种性癖身经百战见得多了。“所以会有一个合同？”他确认。

“哦是的，”史蒂夫确认道。“这很重要。”

“……为什么？”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，然后他温和地说:“因为，宝贝，合同会保护你的安全。它们不是要控制或圈禁你——它们做不到。但它们可以确保我们有一个良好的开端。”

“怎么确保？”

“通过建立明确的规则。边界，限制，期望。合同可以给我们提供指导，它将帮助我建立对你的权威，这是整个安排的重要部分。它设定了基调，并确保双方都以我们在这段关系中需要的东西为目标。”

巴基考虑了一下，然后说:“听起来普通伴侣也可以使用合同呢。”

史蒂夫笑着把他抱得更紧了。“是的，你可能是对的。”他亲吻巴基的头顶。“它对交流有好处，这是肯定的。我打算和你好好沟通一下，巴克。”他平静地补充道。“我想让它正常运行。”

巴基听到这句话，内脏都愉快地蠕动着。他不知道该说什么，所以他选择什么也不说。他只是靠在史蒂夫的身边，感受着他一边啜饮着剩下的酒，一边懒洋洋地用手指抚摸着巴基的脖子时胸口随着呼吸的起伏。这是一个很好的设置，让巴基感觉有点像一只娇生惯养的猫。而且 ** **没错**** ，他认为史蒂夫可能会诱使他进一步陷入他的宠物癖好，如果这就是他对待巴基的方式之一。他闭上眼睛，脸蹭着史蒂夫的毛衣，忘记了时间……

……“嘿，你睡着了吗？”

巴基眨巴着眼睛，咕哝着，靠在史蒂夫的胸口上摇着头。“不，”他抱怨道，尽管这显然是个谎言。

史蒂夫只是笑着说。“当然没有。”

巴基能感觉到他只轻轻点了一下头。客厅窗外，天还没黑。他们还有时间玩。想到这里，巴基扭到史蒂夫的身边，把他的脸埋在他的脖子上，这样他就可以吻他了。“爹地，”他说着，声音高而甜蜜——他觉得史蒂夫的手指在他身边绷紧了。“我们什么时候玩？”

“你想玩吗，宝贝男孩？”

史蒂夫模模糊糊地嘀咕着什么表示赞许的话。“我也是。你带玩具来了吗？”

巴基脸红了。“哦，当然。在我包里。”

“为什么不拿上它呢。我们可以去我的房间。”

巴基点点头。“你只喜欢在那边搞，嗯？”

史蒂夫扬了扬眉毛。“并非一定如此，不是的。但我觉得那里最能让你感到舒服。”

“如果我不想感到舒服呢？”巴基戏弄他。

史蒂夫咆哮着抓住他，把他拽到自己的膝盖上。巴基发出一声 ~~可爱的~~ 有失尊严的尖叫。史蒂夫没等他反应过来就亲了他一下，然后又咬了咬他的嘴唇。“我还有很多有趣的事情要告诉你，宝贝，”他说。

巴基在他的胸前 ** **融化**** 。“我喜欢这样，”他说。“非常喜欢。”

“嗯，我知道你会的。而且我觉得你会很喜欢我今晚为你计划的内容。”

巴基的眼睛亮了起来。“你还有个计划？”

“当然。”史蒂夫对他笑了笑，好像他是一个可爱的、无知的小东西（这很快成为巴基最喜欢的被看待的方式之一）。“我告诉过你，巴克：我经常想到你。我已经想出了无数办法让你为我挣扎。”

 ** **哦**** ，但那让巴基兴奋。他的眼睛闭上了，他可能会大声呻吟，以符合他脑海里的所作所为。“想为您挣扎，”他说。“想做您的好孩子。”

史蒂夫的手抓住他的下巴，把他拉过来，给了他一个缓慢而热烈的吻，这个吻传达了史蒂夫的每一个意图，让巴基觉得自己完全被占有了。他呻吟着，脚趾在袜子里蜷成一团，激情在肚子里低沉地跳动。当史蒂夫放开他时，他的目光变得更暗了。“来吧，”他平静地说。“起来。我们走吧。把你的包拿过来，因为我知道里面有什么。”

注：原文为vanilla，意为“无关BDSM的”

-

在史蒂夫的房间里，灯光暗了下来，巴基很快就认定其为“性的层面”。在他看来，这是唯一有必要的照明方式。他不用吩咐就把衣服脱得精光，随意地把衣服往一边一扔。

史蒂夫饶有兴致地看着他。“讨好卖乖，嗯？”

“当然。”巴基正要起床，但史蒂夫的手摸上了他的屁股，从后面抱住他。

“等等，亲爱的。”他吻了吻巴基的肩膀，把嘴唇凑到他耳边。“我最后一次不计较这事，但是你需要学习。”

巴基颤抖着。“什么?”他可以学习。他可以的。他可以成为史蒂夫 ** **最好的**** 学生。

“你的衣服。看看你刚扔的一堆乱七八糟的。”

巴基目光闪烁，是的。他咬着嘴唇，在史蒂夫看不到的地方微笑。要是他知道巴基家里有多乱就好了。“不允许的吗？”他问道。

“嗯哼。完全不允许。”史蒂夫开玩笑地咬着巴基肩膀上的肉，双手掐着他的腰。“你想改正这个错误吗？”

 ** **呃，**** ** **其实不太想**** ，巴基想了想，但没说。他感觉这不会太帮助他得到自己想要的东西。所以他说，“好吧。”

史蒂夫拍了拍他的屁股让他继续。“好孩子。”

巴基把每一件衣服都捡起来叠好，堆在史蒂夫的柜子上。整个过程中，他都能感觉到史蒂夫在盯着他，这让他感到很不自在。不是坏的那种，但这让他非常清楚自己的折叠方式 ~~可能~~ 绝对达不到史蒂夫的标准。史蒂夫是如此的整洁、干净、有教养，而巴基的邋遢房间基本上是他整个生活方式的隐喻。这对他很有效，但当他叠着内裤—— ** **内裤**** ！他这辈子都没叠过内裤！——然后把它们放在最上面，他认为他想为史蒂夫做得更好。他对叠起来的衣服一点也不在乎（做再久的sub也改变不了这一点），但是被史蒂夫亲吻着，听到他呢喃着亲昵和赞许，让巴基觉得也许史蒂夫是对的；毕竟他的性癖可能包括家政服务。哈。

“好了。”他几乎是悄声说，这时他已经把所有衣服叠完了，转身面对史蒂夫。

史蒂夫赞许地微笑着。“好孩子。”他指着自己的脚边。“到这里来。”

巴基记得这个规则。他走过去，站在史蒂夫的正前方，视线没有离开史蒂夫，就这样优雅地跪倒在地。史蒂夫看起来 ** **很**** 满意，巴基得意洋洋。

“你准备好了吗？”

“是的。”

史蒂夫赞许地哼了一声，巴基带着饥渴的眼神看着他开始脱衣服。他并没有刻意表现出来，但能跪在地板上，一层一层地看着史蒂夫雕塑般的身体显露出来，仍然是一种享受。史蒂夫的脱下了毛衣，巴基居然敢问:“你为什么穿成那样？”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，手指停在了他的T恤边缘。“哪样？”

“就像，过时的，”巴基说。“守旧的老古板。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇扭曲着，他继续把T恤从头上脱下，身体上的所有肌肉都随着他的动作优美地起伏。他背对着巴基，在床上把他的东西叠起来。“宝贝，我真不敢相信你会这么说。”他喃喃自语道。

“纯属好奇。”

史蒂夫大笑。“哦巴克。我喜欢你口无遮拦，你知道吗？”

巴基满足地笑了。“是吗？”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫转过身来。巴基一看见他就流口水了。对着他的腹肌和胸肌，他的胸毛和隐没在裤腰处的线条。史蒂夫深情地朝他微笑。“不管我是用什么东西堵住你的嘴，当我听到你毫无用处的呜咽声时，就更有趣了，”他温柔地说，巴基叹了口气。

“哦。”

“是的。或者当你变得如此乖巧，以至于你不知道自己在说些什么。”

巴基充满热情地点头。“是的，确实如此。”史蒂夫伸手向他的皮带，解开它，把它拽了出来，当他把皮带绕在手里时，巴基觉得自己口水直流。“操，”他说。他盯着史蒂夫的前臂。他的手臂强壮，肌肉发达，毛发是金色的，血管清晰可见。他的手指粗但长，看起来就像艺术家的手指。还有他手上的皮带， ** **操**** 。巴基比以前更想要史蒂夫。“爹地，”他喘着气说，他甚至都没打算这么叫他，但话就从他嘴里冒出来了。“爹地求您。”

史蒂夫笑了起来。“你提到过这个。”他摇晃着手里那对折过的皮带。“说它让你觉得兴奋。”

“没错，”巴基喘着气。“确实是这样。”

史蒂夫咯咯笑了。“你也说过你就是个胆小鬼。承受不了太多。”

巴基觉得自己在撅了撅嘴。“对不起，”他说。“挺疼的。”

史蒂夫轻轻皱眉。他把皮带放在一边，拍了拍大腿。“到这儿来，”他轻声说，“就是这儿。”巴基慢吞吞地走上前，把脸贴在史蒂夫的大腿上，就在他的手刚才放的地方。史蒂夫哼了一声表示赞同，用手梳理着他的头发，问他:“谁以前用皮带打过你？布洛克吗？”

巴基摇摇头。“是加文。”

“知道了。他打你的时候站得离你远还是近？”

“应该挺远的吧。”

“他的动作是快是慢？”

“快。”史蒂夫长叹一声，让巴基抬头看了一眼。史蒂夫的形象被这声叹息搞砸了。“怎么了？”巴基问道。

“你想不想……”史蒂夫停顿了一下，然后改变了措辞，说道:“我想规训你，巴基。在我们做我计划的事之前。”

巴基咽了咽口水，有些紧张。“你想用皮带打我吗？”

“是的。浅尝辄止。比如说六下。”史蒂夫抬起下巴，让巴基看着他。“你能接受吗？”

“我——”巴基颤抖着，恐惧和兴奋在身体里交战。一 ** **想到**** 这个，他就觉得很性奋极了。他的目光滑到床上史蒂夫放皮带的地方。他舔了舔嘴唇。“是的，”他喘着气说。“是的。我可以接受。”

史蒂夫正紧盯着他。“能告诉我你的颜色吗？”

 ** **哦**** 。巴基睁大了眼睛。“绿色，史蒂夫，”他说。“我保证。”

史蒂夫温柔地微笑。“好，很好。到这儿来，趴在床上。”

巴基站起身来，愉快地翻动着肚子，把上半身压在床上，回头看史蒂夫把皮带捡起来。再一次，他拿着它的样子就像是一件艺术品，所以巴基就这么告诉他了。“天啊，我真想照一张你这样的照片。”史蒂夫扬了扬眉毛，巴基急忙补充道:“就你的胳膊和手，你知道吗？拿着皮带。”他笑了起来。“也许是黑白的。我可以把它裱起来挂在我的房间里。”

史蒂夫闷哼一声。“这样啊？”

“嗯哼。”巴基闭上眼睛，边想边把脸埋进柔软的被子里。“我每次撸管的时候都可以看着。”

****‘** ** ****啪！’** **

巴基痛叫出声，猝不及防地挨打惊得他喘不过气。他回头看史蒂夫。“我的天啊！”他有点生气。

史蒂夫关切地看着他。“感觉怎么样？”

“他妈的糟透了！”巴基在原地蠕动着，咬着嘴唇，感受着皮带打上他皮肤后迅速消失的疼痛。史蒂夫 ** **正好**** 打在他的屁股中间，两边都是。巴基的脸上洋溢着温暖，他不得不害羞地承认:“这……不像我记得的那样。”

“哦？”史蒂夫听起来并不惊讶。“怎么回事？”

巴基从一只脚挪到另一只脚，试图找回刚才的疼痛。“我……我喜欢它，”他近乎耳语地说，仿佛轻声说出这些话可以检验它们。

“你说什么？”史蒂夫又打了他一下。“大点声，巴克。”

巴基嘶声咒骂，喊道:“我喜欢！”，他的屁股发烫且疼痛。 ** **操**** ，这可不像被史蒂夫用手打屁股，一点也不。

“那就再来几下，”史蒂夫说着，又抽了巴基一下。他足足等了十秒钟，才等到下一击，下一击又隔了十秒钟。很疼，但还不至于严重到巴基数不过来。他确切地知道史蒂夫什么时候打了第六下。床被史蒂夫的体重压了下去，然后巴基睁开眼睛，他看到史蒂夫坐在他旁边。他抚摸着巴基的头发。“我想你的前男友对你太苛刻了，巴克。当我鞭打人的时候，我会站得很近，这样击打就能更好地连接，很多作用力就能回到我的手臂上。那样就没那么痛了。”

巴基点点头。“是的。”

“这样的事情是急不来的， ** **尤其是**** 当它是惩罚的时候。”史蒂夫又有一会没说话，随后他身体后倾，巴基听到他把皮带放在床头柜上。“我们可以改天再尝试，”他说，奇怪的是，巴基几乎感到失望。他 ** **喜欢**** 史蒂夫打他的方式。

“保证？”他问。

“我保证，”史蒂夫说，声音中听得出笑意。他拍了拍床说:“来吧，到这儿来。仰面躺着。我要去拿我们需要的所有东西。”

巴基赶紧照办，急切地想知道史蒂夫为他准备了什么。当他仰面躺下时，已经不再因为皮带的击打而感到持续的疼痛。他扭了扭身子，想重新点燃那种疼痛，但没有成功。巴基撅着嘴，他想他可能得要求更彻底地挨一顿打，才能发现史蒂夫的皮带有多不可怕。想到这一点，他对着天花板笑了起来。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于又可以用电脑登录嗷3了！我好了！我活了！

****巴基赶紧照办，急切地想知道史蒂夫为他准备了什么。当他仰面躺下时，** ** ****已经不再** ** ****因为** ** ****皮带的击打而** ** ****感到持续的疼痛。他扭了扭身子，想** ** ****重新点燃那种疼痛** ** ****，但没有成功。巴基撅着嘴，他想他可能得要求更彻底地** ** ****挨** ** ****一顿** ** ****打** ** ****，才能发现史蒂夫的皮带有多不可怕。想到这一点，他对着天花板笑了起来。** ** ****

“你在笑什么？”史蒂夫回来时开玩笑地问道。

巴基马上用手肘撑起身子，看看他拿来了什么。他对这些物品进行了分类，那是他当天晚上第一次感觉到，自己进入了任何一场真正精彩的权力关系play该有的状态。他的脑子里仿佛有什么东西缓缓滴下去；像蜂蜜一样甜蜜而粘稠。如果一切顺利，他不久就会飘飘然的。“尿道棒？”巴基问，因为他从来没有做过，但他看过足够多的色情片，知道这个盒子里整齐排列的棒状物是干什么用的。

“是的。“史蒂夫爬上了床。他还带来了束缚装置，乳夹和巴基从家里带来的假阳具。史蒂夫盘腿坐在巴基旁边，一只手安抚性地抚摸着他的大腿。他现在全身赤裸，巴基的眼睛茫然地扫视着他的腿部肌肉，他半硬的鸡巴。“你愿意试试吗？”史蒂夫温和地问道。“你说过你对它很感兴趣。”

巴基很快地点头，因为 ** **是的**** ，他确实感兴趣。他对此也很紧张，但他没有说出来，因为他不想让史蒂夫认为他没有百分之百的投入。“是的，”他嘶哑地说。“是的，我想要。”

“好，很好。史蒂夫拍了拍他的大腿内侧。“分开点。”

巴基的老二一听到指令就开始抽搐，因为他知道史蒂夫会怎样把他的腿分开。分腿器的底部有皮革镣铐，它是为了扣在膝盖上方而设计的，巴基看得出来。“去他的，”他一边看着史蒂夫把它扣在一条腿上，一边轻轻地嘟囔着。巴基用自己的腿测试了它，试图把双腿并拢，但完全没有办法。这种感觉美妙极了。“哦，”他喘着气说，“有时候我发誓我忘记了自己有多喜欢被绑着，”他说。

史蒂夫呻吟着，他的一只大手抓住了巴基大腿内侧的肌肉，用力地揉捏。“是吗？”他问道。“那我猜你会喜欢这个的。”他把巴基的左手按在被绑着的大腿上，然后扣上那个用来束缚手腕的小环。对于他的右手腕也是如此。“那就这样吧。 ** **现在**** 你受到了很好的约束。”

巴基的老二已经完全硬了，比起他周围发生的任何事情他更专注于这一点，这还是头一回。他不能忽视它。他想要撅起屁股，但没有什么可以蹭的。他被困在那里，双腿被迫分开，手腕被绑在大腿上。他感觉自己像只小虫子，被钉住，暴露在史蒂夫的监视之下。妈的，感觉太好了。“史蒂夫，”他悲哀地说。“碰碰我？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，弯下腰去吻他。巴基没法把自己撑起来，所以他只能躺在那里，任由史蒂夫轻轻地把他的嘴唇覆上了自己的，让他们的嘴凑在一起，倾斜着头加深这个吻。巴基呜咽着，他喜欢史蒂夫的嘴唇那种柔软的触感，他加深亲吻时那种温柔的、哄人的方式；用品尝什么甜蜜的、值得品尝的东西的方式品尝巴基。巴基一有机会就兴奋地用舌头舔史蒂夫。当史蒂夫停下时，巴基渴求着更多，仿佛因被抛弃痛苦。“求您了，”他又喘了口气，“求您了。”

史蒂夫宽容地朝他微笑。“小宝贝，我可能得对你的请求有所限制了。有一半的时间，我认为你甚至不知道自己在索要什么。”

 ** **我他妈的是不知道**** ，巴基想，默默地表示同意。他舔着嘴唇，试图想办法告诉史蒂夫他现在想要什么。他想要高潮，这他很清楚。想让史蒂夫爱抚他，让他爽到，让他的鸡巴不再疼痛。巴基在束缚中轻轻地扭动着，它们令人安心的捆绑足以牢牢地控制住他。“想要你填满我的嘴，”他说，“想要你的舌头。” ** **你的肉棒，你的手指，随便什么都行。****

史蒂夫只是笑了笑，往后坐得更远了，这个混蛋。“我不能整夜都吻你，好孩子。那样我们什么也做不了。”

巴基哀鸣，但没用。他平静下来，史蒂夫开始四处走动，坐在巴基的双腿之间，用力拉，直到巴基基本上在他的膝盖上。他把乳夹拿过来，对着巴基傻笑，然后专注于把他的乳头掐到挺立，随后夹上一个夹子，接着是另一个夹子。巴基忍着轻微的疼痛咬着嘴唇。他从来不介意这个——在他的胸口夹上一对好乳夹。在某些情况下，它会让人愉快地分心，而在另一些情况下，它会让人痛苦不堪。事实上，史蒂夫并没有给他太多的挑战；它们是比起夹子更像镊子，不是会太痛的那种。当史蒂夫滑动松紧来调整力度时，它让巴基愉悦地叹息。“这就是我能撑得住的痛苦，”他说。

史蒂夫看起来饶有兴致。“是吗？”

“嗯哼。挺好。”巴基又一次在束缚中挣扎了一下，因为这种感觉也很好。“你搭配使用过加温霜吗？”他问道。“它会增加燃烧的效果。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，轻弹了一下巴基胸前的蓓蕾。“嘘，”他说。“不，我没有。你要是再这样下去，会使我在这里看起来像是没经验的那个。”巴基骄傲地笑了，史蒂夫告诉他，“记住，你已经把这个想法植入了我的脑海，下次我决定真的折磨这对漂亮的小东西。”他的两只手都向前伸出去，又弹又拉那两只夹子。

巴基微微喘气。“是，先生。”

他朝他微笑。“你给我带来的这个玩具怎么样？”他捡起假阳具，对着巴基的脸晃了晃。“挺大的。”

巴基耸耸肩。“它比较松软。”

“松软，哈？这样你更容易把它吃进去？”巴基点点头，史蒂夫似乎在考虑这个。“所以我不需要给你做太多准备就可以把它操进你里面，是吗？”

巴基听到这句话打了个寒颤。“不需要，爹地，”他说。“我真的很擅长吸假鸡巴。我经常练习的。我喜欢这个。”

史蒂夫咆哮。他用假阳具扇了巴基的脸，逗得他哈哈大笑。“你确实喜欢，嗯？”史蒂夫说。他甚至没有看着巴基，没有看到他点头表示确认确认，目光就已经顺着他的身体往下走了。他把一只手伸到巴基的大腿下，轻轻一推，简短地说:“抬起来。”巴基顺从地弯起膝盖，把腿举到胸前。史蒂夫把润滑油直接挤到他的穴口，此前没有任何警告，巴基惊讶地倒抽了一口冷气。“嘘,”史蒂夫斥责。“你知道你在做什么，吹嘘这个洞有多饥渴。现在你要证明它。”

巴基呻吟着。“是的，求您了。我可以的。”

“我知道你能。”史蒂夫把一根手指伸进他的身体，温柔了大约一毫秒之后就插了另一根手指进去，接着他把手指抽出来，用假阳具柔软又坚硬的前端抵住他的入口。当阻力消失，玩具滑入他的身体时，巴基呜呜地叫了起来。史蒂夫把它一直往里推，直到他的手掌平托着底座可以摸到他的屁股。他手上又推了一把，扭动着巴基体内的玩具，直到他哭喊起来，

“哦！哦，他妈的。史蒂夫， ** **是的**** 。”

“是的？”史蒂夫邪恶地咧嘴一笑，更手臂推得更加用力。“是的，操。看看这个骚洞。全都吃下去了，就像你说的那样。”

如果巴基没有闭上眼睛，他的 ** **眼睛**** 会转到脑后。“哦，天哪爹地，是的，我喜欢。用它操我吧？”他把屁股往下压，试图让玩具动起来，但史蒂夫已经把它塞到最里面了。史蒂夫 ** **没有**** 拿它操他的意思，巴基呜咽着，睁开眼睛哀求道:“来吧， ** **求您了**** 。”

“嘘，”史蒂夫说着，用力压着他的髋骨，让他保持不动。巴基不喜欢这样，他瞪着史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫拒绝了他，但史蒂夫只是伸出手，残忍地猛拉了一下乳夹。“你敢撅嘴？”他骂道。“我可是费了这么大的劲才对你这么好。”

这种严厉的语气对巴基的影响比他屁股里塞过的任何玩具都大（尽管他没有告诉史蒂夫）。他喘着气点头，试图从快乐中平静下来，集中注意力。“对不起，”他喃喃而语。

这对史蒂夫来说似乎足够了。他的目光少了些严厉的Dom的神情，温柔地看着巴基。“好的。很棒。你准备好尝试新事物了吗？”

巴基咽了咽口水，点点头。“啊哈。”他转过头，看着史蒂夫开始拿东西，觉得有点喘不过气来。首先，他戴上一副医用手套，乳胶以一种非常严肃的方式拉伸和断裂开来。巴基咬着嘴唇看着。手套是黑色的，这让他想起了纹身师们所戴的手套，他惊讶地发现自己是多么喜欢看它们戴在史蒂夫那双大手上的样子。巴基从来没有玩过医疗场景，也从来没有想过要这么做，但是像这样在史蒂夫的监督下被迫分开腿，让他觉得如果自己想要的话，他不介意被他的先生彻底检查一下。巴基试图回忆史蒂夫在他的性癖清单上勾选了什么……

但当他看到史蒂夫拿起那盒声音并把它带过来时，他的注意力被分散了。巴基舔了舔嘴唇。“求你告诉我，我们是从小的开始，”他说。

“当然。”史蒂夫看着他的样子让巴基知道自己的担心是愚蠢的。“这个，倒数第二小。”他选了一个声音，举给巴基看。“看到了吗？这个是五毫米的。”

巴基眯起眼睛，想象着那东西滑进自己的鸡巴。这令人兴奋，不过在巴基可能设法兴奋起来的种种方式中，这是最病态的那种。先见之明是一种天赋；如果他从来没有听说过有人把金属棒插到他们的阴茎里来获得真正的生理快感，巴基现在肯定会 ** **抓狂**** 的。“看起来还是很大，”他嘟囔着。

“你可以的。别担心。”

“切，你说得倒容易。”

史蒂夫又惩罚性地扯了一下那对乳夹。“嘘。我保证不会痛的。”

“你……你在自己身上试过吗？”

“是的。史蒂夫抚摸着他的大腿内侧，就在分开他双腿的吊具上方的位置。“宝贝，你现在是什么颜色？我不想让你害怕。”

巴基赶快摇了摇头。“当然不会！是绿色。我想要。”他盯着自己那没有减弱的勃起。“我看起来不感兴趣吗？”

“只是确认一下，巴克。”史蒂夫抓住他的老二，轻轻地把它从肚子上提起来，给了他几下有力的抚摸。巴基咕哝了一声，又把脑袋埋回枕头里，因为愉悦感而眯起眼睛。“好了，”史蒂夫低声说。“只要提醒你一下你的小鸡巴，然后你就全心投入了，嗯？”史蒂夫对着原地扭动的巴基笑了。当巴基试图靠上床来让假阳具在他身体里动起来的时候，史蒂夫掐了他一下作为警告。“现在不许这样了，蜜糖。如果你乖乖听话，会很爽的。”

巴基急切地点点头并停止了扭动。“好的，”他说，张开眼睛去看史蒂夫放在他身上的手。“好的，我可以的。我可以乖乖听话的。”他可以乖乖听话，即便那令人超级抓狂并且史蒂夫完全没有给他足够的抚摸。“求你了，”他悄声说。“求你别停下。”

史蒂夫放松了些，从整个撸动他转换成只用指尖给予他最少的触碰。他温柔地把巴基的包皮拨开并露出充血的头部。他想啜泣，或是尖叫，并且他必须咬紧牙关不让自己这么做。他只是无助地喘着气并看着史蒂夫用自己的节奏触碰他，什么都做不了。“瞧瞧你，”史蒂夫低语道，拇指从他前端积累的一小摊液体中划过。“你好像很喜欢这样还是怎样。”

“求你了，”巴基嘶哑着说。“史蒂夫，求你给我。”

“给你？”史蒂夫说，声音高昂而甜蜜，仿佛巴基是什么蠢小孩。“给你什么，甜心？你甚至什么都做不了。你被捆着呢。”巴基因这事实而呻吟一声，史蒂夫微笑起来。“嘘，不知道你为什么这么激动。你知道我会照顾好你的。”他用空着的那只手拿起一个小瓶子并在他鸡巴的顶上滴了些似乎非常浓稠的润滑油。巴基全神贯注地注视着他拿起棒子并润滑了它，直到金属闪闪发亮。他把它对上巴基老二的顶端，让他感受那冰凉的末端触碰着他。“这感觉起来会非常，非常奇怪，”他说。“非常敏感，几乎承受不住的感觉，有很多的压力。我把棒子滑进去的时候你会越来越愉悦，就是没法和别的比较。然后当它完全在你里面了，我会让你感觉非常他妈的棒。你准备好了吗？”

操，巴基想。这感觉起来像他十一岁的时候在一个嘉年华上把手伸进一桶石蜡里的那次一样。那听起来像个糟糕的主意，但是那并没有像他想象中那样疼痛，而最终给了他很酷的体验。这听起来也像一个糟糕的，糟糕的主意，但他知道史蒂夫会照顾好他的。他会让那感觉起来很好。“是的，”巴基喘息……然后看着金属棒进入他的老二。

他的嘴立刻打开了，在一毫秒之间，他的呼吸从正常变到困难。“噢！”他大叫道，“噢，噢，噢。”史蒂夫没有在看他。他完全专注于把金属棒滑入巴基的老二里。史蒂夫是对的；巴基从没体验过这种感觉，无法比拟。史蒂夫把棒子插入到他老二的一半处，然后慢慢地抽出来，在他的顶端滴上更多的润滑油，然后重新进入。

插入的过程仿佛没有尽头，并且每一英尺都比上一英尺更令人难以承受。被触碰他从未被碰过的地方有一种吓人的、几乎有些疼痛的摩擦感。这太敏感了。他颤抖着吐气，无法把眼神从那里挪开——仿佛那是黄片，或是一场车祸。

但史蒂夫的动作很温和。他戴着手套的手温柔地握着巴基的老二，而另一只手把尿道棒放进了他的身体。他甚至没有真正的推动，至少巴基觉得是这样。他只是让地心引力把金属推进他的身体，滑入巴基的老二，以这种全新的、压倒性的方式充满他。“哦，我的上帝，”尿道棒插到最下面的时候巴基喘着气。“操，操。上帝啊，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫低沉地哼了一声。他的目光向上一闪，与巴基的目光相遇。“我知道，我知道。你没事的。”

“天啊，”巴基气呼呼地说。史蒂夫是对的：他确实没事，但还是……他的额上沁出汗水，他想伸手把它擦去，但他刚动了一下，就想起自己的手腕还牢牢地固定在大腿上。“他妈的，”他呼吸着。他知道史蒂夫正在看着他，等着他说他还好，他的颜色还是绿色。“是的我很好。这真是……操。它太奇怪了。你是对的。”他闭上眼睛，担心他的下嘴唇一不留神会被咬破，因为他的注意力集中在那根已经完全插入的尿道棒上面。

太满了。他喜欢其中的一部分，而现在，最初可怕的推动已经完成，他认为自己也喜欢那种近乎痛苦的摩擦。这是……他迄今为止感受到的最令人困惑的感觉之一。“我不敢相信它真的在里面，”他低声说。他远远地听到史蒂夫的笑声，但那像是在远方——绝对不是现在该注意的。他开始感到头昏眼花，身体随着脉搏跳动，鸡巴也跟着脉搏跳动。上帝啊，他从来没有像现在这样注意过自己的鸡巴，这就是为什么他不能长时间闭上眼睛的原因。他必须睁着眼睛，然后向下看。他一定要看着。

史蒂夫不再握着尿道棒，让它只是呆在巴基的老二里，陷在里面，用本身的重量固定着。史蒂夫用那只握着巴基阴茎的手开始在龟头下摩擦拇指，按摩着他的系带。“感觉怎么样，宝贝？”他问道。“你喜欢吗？”

“唔，”巴基低喘一声，他觉得这是一个很好的表达自己当下感受的方式。 他看着史蒂夫开始再次在他的老二上上下移动拳头，以缓慢而温柔的姿势撸动着他。 但是这次巴基很高兴地感受到史蒂夫的动作很温和，因为他认为自己再也不能承受了。 史蒂夫的抚摸给他鸡巴内部的感觉增添了全新的激烈程度，而巴基则敏锐地感受到他内部尿道棒的作用。 感觉他从外面和里面在被同时撸动，真是太神奇了。 “是的，”他叹了口气，动作起喉头并咽下口水，告诉史蒂夫，“感觉很好，史蒂夫。 你是对的，你是对的。” 遥远地，他意识到自己的后穴紧紧绞着假阳具，从中绞出快感来，并且一想到在两个地方都被塞满了，巴基就兴奋地娇喘出来。 “我爱你对我这样做。”他小声道。“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫用空着的那只手抚摸着巴基的肚子，安慰他。“我说过我会让你感觉很好的。”他轻弹乳头夹，巴基因疼痛而抽搐。“好戏还在后面。我要再深入一点，等着吧。”

“更深？！”

史蒂夫的微笑在他英俊的脸上划出一道白光。“是的。我要刺激你的前列腺。只要再进去一两英寸，就能碰到了。”

“你……能做到吗？”看到史蒂夫点头，巴基不再紧张。“嗯……好吧，”他说。他又有了那种想要扭来扭去的冲动，他在束缚中挣扎来满足自己，因为他知道自己无法逃脱。无论如何他都被困住了，只能接受史蒂夫想给他的一切东西。这让他感到更安全，因为他知道自己在这件事上别无选择。他咽了口唾沫，将头靠在枕头上，朝史蒂夫点了点头。“好的，请。”

“真是个有礼貌的孩子。”史蒂夫的眼睛又往下看，一秒钟后，巴基倒抽了一口冷气，他的脚趾蜷缩，大腿动来动去，使得束缚装置在与栏杆相连的地方发出嘎嘎的响声。他能感觉到尿道棒滑得更深了。他知道史蒂夫说的是一两英寸，但天啊，巴基感觉好像被捅到了最深处。他想象着自己是一盘史蒂夫在乱下的棋，用尿道棒深深探入并看看他能找到什么，准备一有机会就操翻他。巴基想象着史蒂夫撞上了什么糟糕的地方，当他的鼻子一空，蜂鸣器便发出刺耳的声音。

他会对此笑出声来，除非这正是他此刻的感受。然而事情完全不是这样的。尿道棒碰到了巴基的前列腺让他的内里随着快感而亮起。“操？！”他嘶嘶地说，即使他极力尝试保持不动，他的臀部还是抽搐起来。史蒂夫谨慎地看着他，巴基点头。“噢，噢操。再来一次。”

史蒂夫微笑，并照做了，用手指把尿道棒微微抽出，然后重新推入，让金属棒的末端撞在巴基的前列腺上。“是吗？”他问道，看起来因巴基的快感而阴暗、急迫并兴奋。“我碰上它了吗，蜜糖？碰上你的甜蜜点了？”

巴基飞快地点点头，动作有点不协调。“哦，我的天啊，史蒂夫，这真的太……太……”

“我知道，”史蒂夫低声说。他又一次放开了尿道棒，现在甚至更深地沉入了巴基的身体。更多的润滑油滴到巴基的阴茎，他再次开始撸动他。

因为尿道棒的存在，他温热湿滑的、套在巴基老二上的拳头的滑动感觉起来上千倍地爽并激烈，巴基简直要因为快感与疼痛的交战而疯掉了。并且操，但是他太高兴史蒂夫没有尝试向他解释这种疼痛了。巴基不会懂，也许会直接吓坏并不想尝试。但是这——这——太舒服了。那是精妙、完美的压力，快感与疼痛，巴基觉得他从内而外都要疯了。不过那也没事，他迷迷糊糊地想。因为这很值。史蒂夫是那个在对他这么做的人。他有史蒂夫，这意味着不管发生了什么事，巴基会很安全。“哦，天呐，”他叹道，眼睛半闭着看史蒂夫懒洋洋地撸着他。“很棒。”

“我知道，宝贝。”史蒂夫对他笑道。“你对我来说简直太好了，让我这样玩弄你。”他停止抚摸并只是静止地握着巴基老二的根部。然后他用他空着的那只手顺着越过他的双球并对他的会阴施加压力。尿道棒被推了出去，在他鸡巴的末端重新出现了几英寸。

巴基大叫。“噢！”

史蒂夫窃笑。“我能就这么操翻你，看到没？”他演示起来，用一只手静静握住巴基的老二并用另一只轻按着巴基的会阴来让尿道棒在那几英寸的范围内滑进滑出；进进出出，进进出出。巴基大声地呻吟并尝试拱起臀部，但他够不到任何东西。只有他的老二，被从里面撸着，并且被操着，但每次尿道棒圆润的末端摩擦到他鸡巴的底部时都感觉起来像一场高潮。巴基感觉自己快要离开他的身体了，仿佛他失去了所有控制，并且他前所未有地庆幸史蒂夫像这样把他给束缚了起来。史蒂夫太聪明了。他真是个他妈的天才。

史蒂夫的笑声撞上巴基的双耳，他的声音说道，“谢谢你，甜心。我永远乐意接受称赞。”他弯下腰亲了一下巴基，并在他可以回吻之前抽离了。巴基对这个损失叹了口气。“我会一直照顾你巴基，”史蒂夫告诉他，话语间坚实的真诚像一辆火车一般冲击了巴基。

他颤抖起来，感觉承受不住的眼泪开始在他眼眶里聚集并不知如何是好。也许他什么都不用做，因为史蒂夫牢牢地束缚住了他并在照顾一切。所以巴基让泪水盈满并从脸侧滑落。史蒂夫看见了，但他理解这不是一件坏事。他只是对他微笑并捧住他的下巴，轻抚那湿润但不把它擦去。“感觉不错吗，宝贝男孩？”

“嗯哼。”巴基点头，一种模糊的感觉在他心里肆意生长，蜜糖在他脑海里滴落得快了些并开始形成一个小池子。“唔。”

史蒂夫拿住尿道棒的一端并拉住它，无比轻柔地用它操着巴基的鸡巴，把它滑进滑出，让他感受前所未有的感觉。巴基感觉自己在一遍又一遍地感受高潮的第一次抽痛的律动，但从未真正到达高潮，他多么渴望它但又不知道如何表达。“噢，求您了，”他抽泣道，头在枕头上辗转反侧。“求您了求您了。”

“什么？你需要什么？”史蒂夫问道，他捧住巴基的双球并用滑滑的指尖在它们后面揉着。“你想要高潮？”

操，史蒂夫什么都知道。巴基想要含混不清地赞美他并告诉他是的，那就是他想要的并且史蒂夫是多么完美的一个爹地，他完全知道他需要什么。他现在能做的，然而，只是点头并乞求。“求您了。我想要。”

史蒂夫对他微笑。“好的宝贝。我们来让你高潮吧。但是我不会碰你的老二。”巴基哀叫一声，但史蒂夫让他收声。然而这次他既不掐他也不去挤乳头夹。这次他很耐心。“这会感觉起来很好的，”他答应道。“我会用尿道棒和这根你里面的鸡巴来操你——还记得吗？”他往后够去并按压那根假阳具，让它在巴基体内跳动并让他哭喊出来。“嗯。我打赌那感觉起来真的很好，把你填满，嗯？”

巴基点头，仿佛他的生命都取决于此，他的臀部向下拱着去迎合史蒂夫用假阳具给他带来的小小的冲撞。史蒂夫没告诉他他不可以这么做，这让巴基庆幸到想要抽泣。那根鸡巴顶着他体内的感觉太棒了，他能同时感觉自己的前列腺从两边被顶着，简直疯了。这让快感不断攀升，突然间他因为双重刺激到那儿了。“快到了，”他尝试着呼吸。

“很好。你想高潮的时候就高潮吧，甜心。我会看着的。”

这没花很久。巴基的下半身前所未有地紧紧蜷缩起来，他的老二包着尿道棒跳动着，他的屁股包着假阳具抽动着，然后一切都在一阵巨大的快感里放开了。他倒抽一口气，被高潮的快感淹没、撕扯，并目瞪口呆地看着他收缩的肌肉把尿道棒推了一大截出来。史蒂夫用手指帮它出来并放在一边，在高潮平复的同时慢慢地抚摸着巴基的老二。“这才是我的乖孩子，”他咕哝道，双眼因为兴奋而前所未有地暗。“操，巴基。你干高潮了。”

巴基眨眨眼，一时间反映不过来那意味着什么。然后他看见他精疲力尽的老二躺在他肚子上，仍旧有些硬，看不见一丝精液。他颤抖着吐气，舔了舔唇并闭上眼。“是吗？”

“嗯。”史蒂夫抚摸他的老二。巴基因为过度刺激而痉挛着，但这感觉并不像一般高潮后一样那么强烈。“你想再高潮一次吗？”史蒂夫平静地问道，把乳胶手套从他手上脱下。

“嗯哼，”巴基含糊地说。“是的。”

史蒂夫哼了一声并压到他身上去。他的身体又暖又重，而巴基此刻只想用手臂揽住他宽阔的背，但他不能。所以他寻找起史蒂夫的嘴来，想要感受那温热、熟悉的舌头。史蒂夫配合了，缓慢而坚定地接过他的嘴唇。他们亲了很久，并且等他们分开时，巴基能感觉到他的胯部顶着他腹股沟的凹陷在弹动。他顶胯靠上去并发出一声饥渴的哼唧声，这一定把他的意思表达得很明确了，因为史蒂夫轻笑并慢下来对上他的眼神。他亲了亲巴基的下巴，双眼急迫但以他兴奋后一贯的方式平静地暗下来。“你现在想要更多了？”他问道。他其中一只手溜下去钻进巴基腿间并拿住假阳具，慢慢地把他抽出来。那感觉让巴基尖锐地从鼻子里倒抽一口气，他的身体在抗议中收紧了。“嘘，”史蒂夫安抚道。“放松。放开它。”假阳具在又热又湿的滑动中离开了他的身体，巴基因为突然的空虚而呜咽皱眉。史蒂夫坐回去并把玩具放在一边，又把手放到假阳具之前所在的位置。碰着巴基边沿的是他的拇指，巴基意识到，但他并不穿透他。他只是用手指施加了轻柔的压力，用它打着圈。“你准备好让我享用这个蜜穴了，宝贝？”

巴基眨了眨眼，那些话让他兴奋到疼痛。是的，爹地，他想。拿去吧，都是你的。让我爽，使用我。他无助地点了点头，用自己的屁股顶住史蒂夫的手。“想要，”他含糊地说。“呣，求您。”

史蒂夫的拇指伸进去，湿漉漉地拽着他的肛门边缘，让巴基叹息着动来动去。“可爱的小东西，”史蒂夫低声说，他说话的时候甚至都没看巴基一眼。他的目光向下，紧盯着巴基的两腿之间，注视着自己对他所做的一切。“你这儿太漂亮了，知道吗？”史蒂夫抬眼望着他的脸，看到巴基的脸红他感到无比高兴。“噢，”他激动地说，“但这是真的，亲爱的。你应该看看。你的小洞是粉红色的，看起来很柔软；膨胀而湿润。可以看出你已经被什么东西填满了。”巴基呜咽着，尝试把他发烫的脸颊埋进枕头，但没能躲过史蒂夫的话语。“我能看出来你很爽，因为它紧紧地咬着我的手指吮吸着呢。”他听着巴基因羞耻而发出的哀叫阴暗一笑。“嗯，我觉得它不喜欢空虚的感觉。我想我应该快点把鸡巴塞进去。”他往上看，用他的另一只手捧住巴基的脸侧。巴基请求似地把脸埋进他的手掌里。“你想要，甜心？”史蒂夫问道。“想要我第一次真正操你？”

哦，但那让巴基的小腹弹动。他点了点头，过于热切地说:“求您了爹地。”

史蒂夫冲过去吻了他，然后纠正道:“叫我的名字，好吗？”当巴基只是轻轻发出一声痛苦的、困惑的哀鸣时，他再次亲吻他，并解释道:“就这一次，宝贝男孩，振作起来，去请求你想要的。我想听你说出来。”

当巴基意识到史蒂夫要他做什么时，他睁大了眼睛，不，这太难了！如果他不能的话——

“来呀，”史蒂夫催促道，大拇指离开了他的身体并迅速被两根涂着厚厚润滑油的手指替代了。他把手指插入巴基的屁股里并逼迫他紧紧盯着自己的眼睛，敦促着他，“你想要什么巴基？告诉我你就会被满足。我会让你飘飘欲仙。”

巴基抽泣一声但点点头，因为他想在史蒂夫面前表现好自己。他那么想让他感到骄傲并做他的乖孩子。并且想感受史蒂夫在他体内的感觉，填满他。这些他统统可以得到，他只需要说出来。慢慢地，仿佛像是把头从一缸粘稠的蜜糖里拔出来一样，他点头了。“求——求求了，”他说，因为不管他的头在蜜罐里埋得多深，他总是记得要这么说。“……爹地，”

“我的名字，宝贝男孩，”史蒂夫严格地提醒他。他持续往巴基的屁股里塞他的手，摩擦着他的指腹，点燃了巴基的内里。“来吧巴基，我知道你能做到。告诉我你想要什么。”

巴基动作起下颌，尝试着动起舌头来吐出一些有意义的字词。“史——史蒂夫，”他轻声说，被史蒂夫因笑意弯起的双眼而鼓励了。“史蒂夫，求求您。请操我。您的……鸡——鸡巴——啊！”他被一声大叫打断了，因为史蒂夫的手指捅进了他的肉穴，钉住他的前列腺。在他上方，史蒂夫再次邪恶地微笑起来。

“你想要我的鸡巴插在你里面？”

巴基呻吟一声，点着头并向后靠向史蒂夫的手指，想要把他拉得近一些却完全够不到他。天啊，他希望他的手没被捆着！他每次想起它们被捆在大腿上，就感觉肚子仿佛被打了一拳。他不能随意移动，随意触碰；他只能躺在那里受痛，请求和接受史蒂夫给予他的东西……他根本就不想要他的手被解开。“求求您了，”他又开始含糊不清地说道，“求求您，求求您了，”

史蒂夫咕哝一声，感到满意。现在他回归正题了，一瞬间前的温柔荡然无存，并被一种更卑鄙的感觉代替了。他蹲下来并解开分腿器，把它放在一边。巴基扭动着，以为接下来就要解开手铐了，但史蒂夫根本没这么做。巴基的手腕牢牢地固定在大腿上。当他意识到史蒂夫会一直让他无助地被束缚着的时候，他呻吟了起来。史蒂夫会就这样操他的。

他往自己的柱身上涂润滑油，撸动了几下。巴基全神贯注地看着。“哦，”他说，不知道该怎么告诉史蒂夫他性感得可以融化他的脑子。他希望他能触摸，能撸着史蒂夫的鸡巴让它变大并且吐出前液。但事实是，他只能看着。“呣，”巴基呢喃着。“快点。”

史蒂夫阴沉地笑了，伸手拿了一个避孕套。“哦，你还记得那个词吧，嗯？”他把包装撕开，迅速地滑过他的老二，又加了一些润滑油。他抓住巴基的大腿后侧，把它们压到了巴基胸前。巴基咕哝起来，老二抽搐着，因为他就该死地喜欢被粗暴对待。

史蒂夫咆哮着，狠狠地咬住巴基的脖子，使他尖叫起来。他退了回来，跪在地上，把巴基的大腿更用力地压到胸前。然后他把一只手掌放在他的脖子上，施加最小的压力。巴基对此哀鸣不已，他喜欢史蒂夫强有力的手掐住他喉咙的感觉，并渴望史蒂夫能更用力点，让他更难以呼吸。

“哦，爹地，”他喘着气，双眼疯狂地寻找史蒂夫的注意，急切地想让他知道这对他有什么影响。

史蒂夫的眼睛盯着他，目光威严而专注。“给我一个颜色。”

“绿色”,巴基嘶哑地说。“求您，哦。我需要这个。”

史蒂夫阴沉地笑了，右手又多用了一点点力。他半睁着眼睛注视着巴基的反应。“是吗？”

巴基点了点头——他的头快速、不稳定地微微摆动着。“嗯，爹地……求您。”他把屁股靠近到史蒂夫的鸡巴上，手指紧紧握着他大腿上的镣铐。他汗流浃背，他很累，但他还是想要更多，想要粗暴到简直难以承受的性交。沮丧的泪水从他的眼角滑落——他因为没有被操而沮丧，但更因为他自己没有能力要求被操而沮丧。“求你了。”他哀嚎着，声音又高又绝望，他的屁股还在摇晃着。“求——求您！”史蒂夫赏了他一耳光，于是巴基像个妓女一样呻吟起来。当他重新捕捉到史蒂夫的目光时，他气喘吁吁，感觉他的眼睛里一定充满了爱。“哦。”

“是时候停止这种无用的乞求了，宝贝男孩。”史蒂夫咕哝着说。“是时候让我随心所欲地操你这漂亮的身体然后射在里面了。”他开始这样做，用粗糙的手抓住巴基，开始操他，又快又狠。

巴基点头表示不顾一切地同意，他边呻吟边喘气，因为史蒂夫给了他想要的——越来越用力地进入他，为了自私的快感而操他。这太残忍了，感觉太好了，因为巴基太敏感了，他的身体在第一次高潮时就愉悦极了，史蒂夫的鸡巴每一次抽插都从他的前列腺上碾过。巴基想告诉史蒂夫，但他找不到合适的话。他那充满渴望的高声哭叫听起来就像下流的性噪音，但在他的脑海里，那些噪声像是这样的话语：爹地，享用我，这是你的；然后，操我的洞，操坏我；天啊，太棒了，太棒了，太他妈的完美了，谢谢！他一直想要这个，他模糊地想，让史蒂夫彻底地控制自己；在史蒂夫的身下，为他打开自己，感到快乐，让他快乐，听他说自己是一个好孩子，一个漂亮的小东西，直到他精疲力竭，被高潮淹没。

他就喜欢这个。

史蒂夫非常接近高潮时的脸是巴基见过的最完美的东西。他的眼睛闭上了，他的眉毛紧皱着，嘴唇美丽地分开。巴基只想在史蒂夫高潮的时候深深地狠狠地舌吻他，让这一刻变成永恒。他妈的，太美妙了。

史蒂夫的臀部在他高潮后的余韵中跳动着，高潮一结束，他就倒下了。巴基叹了口气，把脸贴上史蒂夫的头，用鼻子蹭着他的头发。他亲吻着他汗湿的太阳穴，哼着歌，悠闲地在史蒂夫的肚子上蹭着勃起的阴茎。“感觉很好吧，爹地？”他问道，心里明白答案一定是肯定的。

“天啊，宝贝。”史蒂夫说，他有些喘不过气，没把这句话说完。他只是靠在巴基的肩膀上点了点头，将鼻息喷在巴基的肌肤上。他的身体出奇地沉重，巴基在被压着的感觉中满足地扭动着。他仍然不能使用他的手，所以他开始无意识地拱起史蒂夫的肚子，享受着他的老二滑到对方的腹肌上的摩擦。这个动作让史蒂夫从他身体里滑了出来，巴基因此哭叫起来。史蒂夫笑着掐了掐他的腰。“太坏了，”他笑着说，坐起来把安全套拿下来扔掉。他回到巴基身边，舔了舔他的嘴，亲了亲。“你就想让自己爽，嗯？用你的鸡巴往随便什么地方蹭。”

巴基哀嚎着表示抗议，但他也点头了，因为史蒂夫是对的——这就是他想要的。但他不能。他的双手仍然绑在大腿上。巴基沮丧地咬紧牙关，指甲扎进手掌的皮肤。“哦，求你了，”他恳求道。“请碰碰它。求你。我想射。”

史蒂夫对此发出了满意的声音，然后他重新躺下，把他的一条大腿伸到巴基两腿之间，给了他一些可以蹭着发情的东西。巴基抽泣着抓住了机会。“好了，”史蒂夫说，声音阴暗而兴奋，欣赏着巴基努力蹭他的样子。“绝望的孩子，”他低声说。“那感觉一定很好吧？”

“嗯，”巴基呜咽着，拼命地点头，扭动着他的屁股。哦，他快到了。他可以这样高潮，他可以高潮。“求您了。”他抽泣着，肚子紧绷着，呼吸急促，与史蒂夫的目光相遇。操，操！他的鸡巴正好擦在史蒂夫腹股沟的曲线上。“我要高潮了，求您。我要——啊——要高潮了。”他一边喘着气，一边闭上了眼睛。“求您了！”

“嘘。”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴在他的头发上，在他的额头上；还有安抚性的声音。史蒂夫低语着一些深奥而优美的话，巴基听不懂。然后巴基听到史蒂夫对他说“好的”。史蒂夫的拳头环绕着他的鸡巴，直接把他撸射了，他猛地把乳夹扯了下来，巴基痛苦地哀嚎着高潮了。

-

之后很长一段时间，巴基都没有反应。史蒂夫似乎发现这一点，但他并没有强迫他说太多的话，因为他把他抱起来，清理干净，用毯子把他包裹住。巴基被允许停留在他金色的脑海里，每次史蒂夫贴着他的皮肤喃喃自语或亲吻他时，他都面带微笑，发出哼声。就像一场梦。

巴基从subspace里面出来了，而且很平静。史蒂夫还坐在床头柜上，他背靠着史蒂夫的胸口躺在他怀里。突然之间，他又能感受外部事物的意义了。巴基被裹在毯子里，他看到了水，史蒂夫一直劝他小口喝水。“哦，”他柔声低语。他抬起头看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫深情地对他笑了笑。他用手指梳理了一下巴基凌乱的头发。“嘿，你，”他说。“跟我一起回到正常吗？”

巴基脸红了，微笑着，点了点头。他把脸贴在史蒂夫的胸膛上，为自己在subspace里走得太远而感到尴尬。“嗯，”他蠕动着说。

史蒂夫笑着说。“不要害羞。”他抚摸着巴基的头发。“我喜欢看到你感觉这么好，你知道吗？”

巴基抬头一瞥。“真的吗？”

“真到超过了用语言形容的范畴。”

巴基咬着嘴唇。“你不觉得这……”

“不，”史蒂夫坚定地说。他抬起巴基的下巴看着他。“对我来说，巴基，这很重要。对我这样的人来说，这才是重点。”

巴基脸涨得通红，再次把头埋在史蒂夫的下巴底下，很高兴史蒂夫放过了他。老实说，他还没有完全恢复正常。从他的感觉上，他可以感觉到好像还有一层薄薄的棉絮在他的感官周围。不过这种感觉一点也不坏。“好吧，”他低声说。“有时候我就是会发抖，就是这样。在最后。”

史蒂夫的手还在抚摸着，然后他扯了扯包裹着巴基的毯子的边缘，把巴基裹得更紧了。“发抖？”他温柔地问道。

“呣。”巴基皱起眉头。“是的。”

“你现在觉得发抖吗？”

“没有。巴基在史蒂夫的胸口上蹭了蹭脸，叹了口气，感受着他温暖坚硬的身体。“感觉很好，”他说。“很快乐”。

史蒂夫紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的头发。“很好，宝贝。我很高兴。这就是你事后应该有的感觉。”

巴基哼哼着耸了耸肩。“有时是这样。”巴基能感觉到在他依靠着的位置，史蒂夫的身体变得紧张起来。他睁大眼睛看着他。他的表情看起来……不太高兴。“……史蒂夫？”

“没关系，”史蒂夫安慰道。“我想和你谈点事，但得等你和我一起恢复正常，好吗？”

“好的。”

史蒂夫抚摸着他，空气中的紧张感少了一点，这让巴基很高兴。他不喜欢那种紧张。史蒂夫在巴基的唇边拿出了一个不是水瓶的东西，当它碰到他的舌头时，巴基意识到那是巧克力。他呻吟着，吮吸着史蒂夫给他的那一小块。史蒂夫的笑声让他感觉很好。“我想你会喜欢的，”他喃喃低语。

巴基高兴地哼哼着，让史蒂夫继续给他喂巧克力。这种怠惰而愉快的体验持续了很长一段时间，直到最后巴基感觉更加恢复了正常。他打了个哈欠，拒绝再吃一块巧克力，用更清醒的目光看着史蒂夫。“我得到这些，是因为我是个乖孩子吗？”他傻笑着问。他希望史蒂夫也会对他傻笑，也许会逗他痒痒什么的，但他看起来很严肃。巴基皱眉。“怎么了？”

“巴克，无论如何我都会这样对待你的。”他告诉他。“毯子、爱抚、水和巧克力；我们做过之后我一直会给你这些的。它是你在subspace之后需要的东西。我们谈过这件事的，记得吗？”

巴基不自在地扭动。“哦，是的。”

“事后照顾”，史蒂夫确认。“你不应该在做爱后感到‘发抖’，巴克。”

巴基耸耸肩。“我一直觉得是我的个人原因，你知道的。就好像，嗯，我在粗暴的性爱之后就会这样。”

史蒂夫发出不赞成的声音。“不，巴基。这不是你的个人原因。这是sub的沉浸。”

“……我不明白。”巴基咬了咬嘴唇，抬头看了看史蒂夫，不高兴地发现他看起来十分不快。“你生气了吗？”

史蒂夫发出沮丧的声音，把他揽到自己胸前。巴基短促地尖叫，但愉快地顺从了。“不是的，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“我没生气。至少不是对你。”他叹了口气，开始解释，“当你在我面前表现得乖巧的时候，你知道那是subspace，对吧？”

“废话。”

史蒂夫掐了他一把。“嘘。不要假装你什么都知道——因为很多事情你显然不知道——乖乖听着。”巴基安静下来，感到很尴尬，史蒂夫说:“你知道是什么让subspace出现吗，宝贝男孩？”

巴基耸耸肩。“我的大脑。”

“没错。它是内啡肽和其他神经化学物质的结合。当你因为疼痛和控制而真正兴奋起来的时候——”

“——还有性”，巴基表示。

史蒂夫笑着说。“是的，巴克。你真是浪；性也能让你到达那里。不管怎样，它们在你体内积聚，那些东西，让你感觉很兴奋。但是当所有的活动停止时，就没有任何东西再制造这些化学物质了，所以水平下降了，也没有任何东西能让你放松下来。你的系统在这一此时经历了撤退。”他抚摸着巴基的后背和手臂。“如果没有人摸摸你或给你刺激让你感觉良好，那么你就只能独自崩溃。你从100降到0，这让你感到很痛苦。”

巴基很安静地消化这些信息。过了久，他说，“所以……巧克力之类的东西……”

“它可以帮助你平缓地从高潮中恢复。”

巴基抬头看着史蒂夫。“所以……就像排毒一样。”

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，把巴基拉过来，亲吻他的头发。“是啊宝贝。一点美沙酮。”

巴基哼了一声，靠在史蒂夫身上，任由自己闭上了眼睛。“我想这说得通。”

“当然。”史蒂夫抱着他，抚摸了一会儿，然后说。“有人给你做过事后照顾吗，巴基？”

“嗯，不是这样的，”巴基说。“布洛克……有时抱着我或别的什么，如果他累了，或者反正我们正要睡觉。但他没有做过这个。”说到“这个”的时候，巴基在史蒂夫的怀抱里扭动着。“我想他不知道事后照顾。”史蒂夫咕哝了一声，但没再说什么。“加文讨厌任何感情用事的东西。这样的事情让他很不舒服。”巴基哼了一声，“事后照顾会让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的。”

史蒂夫重重的叹了口气。“他是个stone top。”巴基点点头，史蒂夫给了他一个拥抱，轻轻地说:“我真的很讨厌这一点，你知道吗？没有人正确对待过你。你应该感觉很好才对，巴基。你值得被一个知道自己在做什么的人照顾。”

巴基一声不响。他似乎因为史蒂夫说的话而屏住了呼吸。“我值得吗？”他问，只是因为他必须想出点什么话来说。

“是的，你当然值得。我喜欢今晚照顾你，带你慢慢地从云端下来。我一直想为你做这件事。”

“哦。”巴基对这一承认感到温暖和高兴，尽管他不知道该怎么回答。他在史蒂夫的怀抱中蠕动着，深深地吸了一口气，享受着另一个人的气味。“我也是，”他最后说道，这时他突然打了个哈欠。史蒂夫轻笑，巴基也微笑起来。他有点困了，史蒂夫似乎意识到了这一点。

“这里，”他说，把枕头挪过去，直到他们俩比起坐着更接近躺下。他调整了一下巴基的位置，把他的头发塞到耳后。“闭上眼睛，巴克。睡一会儿吧。”

巴基又打了个哈欠，点点头。“我好着呢。”

“乖孩子。”

“嗯，但是——”

“别担心，宝贝，我一会儿就叫醒你。”

巴基没有睁眼，只是笑了。史蒂夫什么都考虑到了。“哦。”

“是的。”

“……你真的想照顾我？”巴基问道，想着史蒂夫是如何提出24 / 7这个主意的。

“是的，巴基。我当然想。”

“哦。……好吧。”巴基呢喃着。如果他没这么累的话，那些在他脑袋里打转的想法可能会让他感到焦虑，但事实上他已经半睡半醒了，史蒂夫说的一切都是为了让巴基感到温暖和被照顾。他打起瞌睡来，意识到这整件事可以有多深入，如果他愿意的话。


End file.
